


【Merlin/Harry/Merlin】Rational function 理性作用

by amospice



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 57
Words: 118,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amospice/pseuds/amospice
Summary: 我以为，不该因为恐惧而去做社会动物该做的事；是的，我也知道还有很多别的办法，如果有勇气做任何事、说任何话。逃避责任并不难。但是各位，直觉比理性跑得更快。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Lee Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, James | Lancelot/Percival (Kingsman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

【Chapter 0】  
  
今天，艾格西要去参加葬礼。  
  
上午十一点，他和哈利一起吃午饭。这幢漂亮的房子里笼罩着居丧的气氛，没有人在这段时间里发表任何言论。十二点半，轿车停在房子门前，来把他们送到教堂旁边的墓园去。  
  
从那一刻起，哈利就不间断的忙碌着，他安排宾客，调动工作人员，整理花圈，并为人们供应威士忌或者柠檬茶。他的行动那样妥帖，没有人会认为哈利，这名梅林的同事介入了别人的家务。而实际上他身不由己，只有这样才能让他尚且留存着自我控制的能力。  
  
艾格西很清楚这一点，那一天晚上，艾格西悄悄守在哈利的卧室门口，他知道哈利还没有准备好独自忍受寂寞的勇气——纵然艾格西想要填补这一个裂缝，然而他无可奈何的承认自己并不具备这样的立场和资格。  
  
下午两点钟，西萨里奥命令盖棺。他是梅林的养子，而哈利将会接替他，负担西萨里奥大学毕业以前的学费。在盖棺之前，哈利拿出一条皮绳，艾格西看了一眼，他没见过这个，也没有辨认出那是手机挂坠还是手绳，或者别的什么。绳子中间拴着一个六芒星的金属吊坠。哈利把它放在梅林手心里，然后用自己的手捂住他的手。  
  
他的动作很优雅，头发整整齐齐，眼睛掩在眼镜的框架后面，他打着黑色的领带，西服前面别着一朵栀子花，黑绸伞呼应般的卡在他臂窝里。他的额角贴着一张与他的打扮格格不入的创可贴，但却衬托出他周身脆弱的氛围。那是艾格西亲手贴在上面的。在那个夜里，他的手指在哈利沁着细汗的额头上滑过——他心脏病发作，脑袋磕在床角上。艾格西后来怀疑哈利是故意找不到药瓶的，而他把硝酸甘油片喂给了他的时候，很难说哈利有没有对他产生一丝一毫的感激。  
  
西萨里奥站在祭坛前面的家属位置上，身边是梅林的妹妹爱玛，他们对排着队的客人的吊唁做出回应，一一与他们握手。他们身后站着哈利，他的腰身挺得很直，然而平常那股自信的神气减弱了。艾格西的手指抓着伞柄，太用力了，指节都因为失血而冰凉。他与哈利不仅仅隔开了，而且他们的世界也仿佛隔开了，哈利凭空创造了一个屏障，把一切人都拦在外面。  
  
最后然后他们送别了其他人，直到只剩下Kingsman的同事们站在空荡荡的大厅里。哈利在这时走上祭坛去，长久的沉默着，然而没有人敢开口询问。突然，哈利的眼睛眨了眨，那种可怕的气氛戛然而止，艾格西回过头去，看见洛克茜搀扶着帕西瓦尔走进来。  
  
帕西瓦尔的头上还绑着绷带，把他那张一贯打理的很精致的脸遮住了大半。洛克茜不像是搀着他，倒像是拉着他，以避免他走得太快。帕西瓦尔以一名脑震荡未康复患者所能达到的最快的速度，一直冲到哈利面前，他拉住哈利丧服的衣领。艾格西紧张的往前走了几步。  
  
“不是他。”帕西瓦尔只是咬着牙，声音里带着哭腔，“那不是他的身份，他是和我一道的，我拜托他帮助我的。”  
  
艾格西愣住了。  
  
而哈利缓缓的笑了一下。他拍了拍帕西瓦尔的手背。他说：“我知道。”  
  
然后他面向所有的Kingsman特工。他说：“梅林从来没有做错过什么，我等的就是这一刻，我要说的就是这些。”  
  
最后他走向艾格西。艾格西的眼角渗出一滴泪水。哈利温柔的为他擦拭，说道：“不要哭。你们都不了解他的想法，而这是他自己做出的选择。”  
  
众人都沉默着。哈利问道：“那么现在，我可以按照他的遗愿，把他带回爱丁堡吗？”  
  
气氛压抑的教人透不过气。也只有艾格西敢于艰难的开口：“我想没有人会反对。”  
  
艾格西看着哈利把帕西瓦尔带到旁边的长椅上休息。那么谜团都解开了。  
  
艾格西从来也没有完全相信梅林会背叛他们，他也明白梅林当然会对他们失望，明白他决心接受任何加诸于自身的不幸——但是——艾格西，仍旧不能理解，梅林为什么会这样做。  
  
为什么会丢下哈利一个人。

【Chapter 1】

算起来竟有三十多年了。如今想来，这也就是一晃眼的事。年轻的时候，三年五载就以为可以当做一辈子来过。而他和哈利相处的时间，却好像很短暂似的。

他和哈利认识，已经是大学时候的事情了。那时候他还只有Hamish Mycroft这一个名字，直到后来，才有了梅林这个称号。

他们都是先认识的兰斯洛特。兰斯洛特是梅林同专业的学长，他本名叫做James Spencer，但是梅林更习惯回忆兰斯洛特这个代号了。他那时候算是有名的人物，人活泼，成绩也好，因此梅林与他有那么些交流。他去找过兰斯洛特几次，兰斯洛特也来找过他几次，偶尔哈利跟兰斯洛特一起。所以其实是遇见过的，通常来讲会介绍一下，然后就可算作结识。但是并没有。也没有人提起过这个。

哈利大抵是不主动社交的类型。那些时候，他会在宿舍楼下面，楼梯间，或者走廊里等兰斯洛特。他一般都半倚靠在什么直立物上，衬衫的袖子挽起来，刚刚遮住手肘。

哈利后来问过梅林，什么时候开始注意到他的。梅林嗤笑了一声，连眼睛都没抬起来。他当然回答说：“早记不得了。”说这个话的时候是在那样一种情形下，他肩膀上架着一把雷明顿700，周身环境里笼罩着动物本能般的恐惧。这情况下来讨论感情的话，理应更诚恳些，哈利应当相信那不是谎话。

其实，到底是什么时候第一次遇见哈利的，梅林都是记的很清楚的。

学校那时候熄灯很早，学生们都待不住。尤其是夏天，八点钟左右，暮色沉浸下去，生活却好像才刚刚开始。但梅林不是这样的。他入学不久，很是有些拘束，这个时间，最后一门课结束，他一般都直接回到宿舍去了。

那天是个雨夜，梅林脚步慢了些，在回宿舍的路上发现了他。他不是一个人，身边有个男学生给他举着伞。他起初遮掩在阴影下面，接着他用火机点了烟，于是他的眼睛在火光下被点亮了，同时点亮的还有那亮晶晶的鼻尖。而他的嘴唇像小孩子一样。

那男学生站不牢似的，在小范围内踱来踱去，眼风不断的往他脸上送，在梅林看来，是有点好笑的。他们两个在路口拐弯，梅林也一样拐了弯。从后面看着，他的烟草草抽了几口就没继续了，拿左手夹着，垂在身侧，可能给雨浸灭了也说不定。过了一会儿，他的手搭在那个男学生身后，侧过脸，微微颔首，似乎说了什么。梅林当然听不见的。那个学生就不动了。

等梅林已经走过去了，男学生自己一个人经过他身边跑走了。梅林回头去，就见他拎着伞，手插在口袋里，在路灯昏黄的光下，朝他这边望着。

他的人就像是一出舞台剧，有种零落的热闹。

后来梅林留在学校过圣诞节。学校已经放寒假了，兰斯洛特知道他还没走，邀请他去圣诞晚会。实际上那是一些擅社交的学生组织的派对，梅林宿舍里剩他一个，刚刚才知道有这样一个节目。兰斯洛特就是这样，总对谁都热络又周到的。只是一件，梅林抵达的时候，已经开始播放舞曲，在场的男女，大多早配好了搭子。兰斯洛特朋友多，一时也找不见人。何况找到了也不太能一直跟着。梅林就不免有些尴尬。

梅林站了一会儿。待在场地里面，左右不知该做什么，便顺着侧面的走廊往里走。渐渐地就要安静得多了。走廊侧面有扇门，鸦雀无声的，不像是有人，梅林试着扭了把手，才发觉错了。

迎面就先看见哈利。他在打牌，脸庞沐浴在香烟的烟雾中。房间里的灯光变化着，这一刻他蓬松的卷发闪烁出金光，接下来颧骨染成玫红色，最后他的嘴唇又变成一片蓝色。梅林产生了一丝尴尬和怕惧的心理，急急的后退，想缩出门外去。

而哈利叫停了他。哈利罩着疏松的鸽灰色毛衣，身体往后靠在椅背上，微微偏头，上上下下的打量他。梅林那天穿极普通的黑色外套，眼睛下挂着deadline造成的淡青色，自觉没什么可看的。而他素知学校里的学长惯会刻薄低年级的学生，现在就像是这种情况，但他并没有做错什么，这样想来便觉得气恼，几乎要先发火。

这时哈利却抬起那两根夹着烟的手指，对着梅林勾动两下指尖。这是一句无声的“过来”。但他半晌没动。哈利眨了下眼睛，开口道：“不来一起？”

梅林不算擅长这个，但还是走了进去，在身后掩上门。哈利的表现很平淡，好像原本就没理由会遭遇拒绝。当梅林走到他身边，他把半截烟戳在烟灰缸里，手伸过来与梅林握了一下：“哈利哈特。”

那只手是干燥而温暖的，短暂的在梅林手心里刮擦了一下。他的自我介绍也很简短，或许预设对方是知道自己的，又或许觉得这样便足够了。于是梅林也没有多说，只点了点头，报出自己的名字：“Hamish Mycroft。”

牌桌上其他两个学生，梅林之前都不认识。其实也没必要认识，他后来很快忘记了他们的名字。他看着他们这一轮打完，哈利赢了，然后洗牌，梅林加入。哈利从桌子下面掏了个杯子给他，指了指桌子上的几瓶酒，用眼神问他要哪一种。梅林犹豫了一下，最终说道：“我自己来吧。”

他随便拿了一瓶，给自己倒上。哈利把自己的空杯子放过来，碰上了他的，发出清脆的磕碰声。梅林于是给他也倒上，随口问道：“你们怎么都不出去？”

“你们”，其实也只是“你”而已。

“外面在跳舞了，”哈利漫不经心的打出一组牌，“今天不想跳。”

梅林知道他不跳舞的理由和自己不同。他走神了一会儿。哈利偏过头来，瞟了他一眼：“你不问为什么？”

梅林在看牌桌上另外两个学生。他们的重点显然放在了哈利身上，其中竭力一个表现的满不在乎，而另一个则殷勤过分了。他无缘无故的觉得有些烦躁，说道：“想说的话，你自己会说的。”

于是哈利笑了。他说道：“是。但是有时候人的交流需要——”

梅林一边听着，一边打出手里剩下的牌。他赢了。哈利用一种顽皮的态度把自己手里的丢在牌桌中间，圆脸上显出稚气的神态：“算了，我讲这个做什么呢？”他对输赢也不在意的样子，笑脸上浮起浅浅一只酒窝，半伏在摩洛哥花纹的桌布上，收拢那些散乱的纸牌，开启了另外的话题，有一下没一下的，典型英国式的对话。他问到梅林是几年级，什么专业的。梅林一一作答了。

哈利沉默了片刻，问道：“和James一个专业的么？你住四号楼？”梅林点头，哈利恍然道：“他每次是去找你的？”

梅林愣了一下，原来哈利以前确实对他没什么印象。 


	2. Chapter 2

【Chapter 2】

哈利应当是发现了梅林在打牌或者聊天上的天赋。寒假过后，加上兰斯洛特，他们三个会一起见面。两个二年级的学生，加上一个一年级的梅林，是种奇怪的组合。但他们慢慢熟到一种地步，哈利和兰斯洛特在梅林面前假模假样的演音乐剧，梅林和兰斯洛特用哈利的图书证借书，三个人午夜蹲在路边啃廉价的垃圾食品。

三个人的交往，是很难找到平衡的。梅林和哈利的关系仿佛也仅限于这样的时间内。哈利不在的时候，兰斯洛特连提都没有提过他。有一回兰斯洛特谈起学生组织里的矛盾，梅林说道：“你的话好像还好些，和你宿舍的还合得来。”兰斯洛特想了想，说道：“哈利是不错。这个人么，有那么点本事，算是靠得住的。”他没有展开话题的意思，梅林也没再问，怕倒显得啰嗦。兰斯洛特是那种俊俏又有点小聪明的人，有几分自我情结，没有目的性的时候，不会夸奖别人。

之后过了几天，兰斯洛特借笔记给梅林，然后顺路一起去图书馆。兰斯洛特好像突然想起似的，说道：“哈利之前还提起到你呢。”梅林留神不露出惊讶的神态，平静的说道：“是么？恐怕不是什么好话噢。”

兰斯洛特笑道：“他说你借的书都很有意思。看得出思维很发散，富于跳跃性。”

梅林也笑了：“用下他的卡而已，你不也会用么？怎么还开始分析起我的人格了？”

兰斯洛特道：“你这么一说，还确实是。他跟你分析过我吗？我感觉暴露隐私了，下次再不问他借。”

事实上兰斯洛特后来还在用哈利的借书卡，哈利也从没有跟梅林谈论过兰斯洛特的性格，或许是由于他们两个甚少单独聊天，又或许是有其他缘故的。

春天的时候，月份到了，但天气还没转暖，教室的窗户上结着薄薄一层水雾。梅林下了课，这天兰斯洛特和哈利的课也在同一栋楼，他在往常他们见面的地方待了一会儿，没见到人影。稍微踌躇了两分钟之后，梅林决定去看看。

兰斯洛特不在，也没有其他学生，整间教室里只哈利一个人。他伏在桌子上看一张表格，手边搁着灰色的围巾，外面套藏青色的牛角扣大衣，是很素净矜持的打扮，但在他身上有种骄贵传统的味道，像是那种少即是多的设计风格。

哈利看见他，下巴扬了扬，漫声道：“James给老师叫去了——不知道那老头什么脾气，非要耽误下课以后这点时间——你急的话可以先走。”

梅林听到这话，像给针刺了一下。他已经向前走了几步，现在在考虑是不是干脆从后门出去算了。但经过哈利身边的时候，他低头看了看那张表格。

“公选课。”哈利解释道。他仰起头，脖子从白衬衫里面伸出来一截。

“我也还没决定选什么。”梅林接过那张纸，瞄了一眼，顺口说道。

哈利站起身，毛茸茸的脑袋探过来，挨在梅林胳膊旁边。他拿钢笔在纸上指了指，说道：“我想选这门，但是James不愿意上这个课。”

社会心理学。确实，显然不是兰斯洛特会喜欢的东西。课程恰好和梅林的时间合得上，他对这个是有几分兴趣的，先前借过荣格讲分析心理学的书。哈利拿眼睛往他脸上望了一望，问道：“嗨，你要不要跟我一起？”

梅林呆了一呆：“一起什么？”

哈利站直了身体，开始收拾书本：“一起选这个课，或者一起吃饭？”

梅林看着哈利扣上书包的扣子，然后用围巾把脖子围起来。他等了十几秒，或者几十秒，好像在等哈利反悔，说自己是在开玩笑什么的。但是没有。于是梅林开口：“可以……我是说，都可以。”

哈利从鼻子里发出一点笑声：“好像我在强迫你一样。你难道不懂拒绝？”

“我没有想要拒绝你。”梅林满脸诚恳的说道。但哈利已经转过身去，顺着动作把书包丢到一边肩膀上，可能没有看见。他只是说道：“走吧。”

“什么？”

哈利偏过头，睫毛上闪着一点阳光：“你没有饿吗？去吃饭。我请你，算是你陪我上课的谢礼。”

没有必要。梅林想要拒绝的。但是拒绝也没有必要。他突然真的不懂拒绝了。他讪讪的笑了一下。

哈利也笑了，说道：“不知道James那里什么时候才能结束，我们不等了，我不想请他。”

梅林这回真的有些困窘了。刚刚有一瞬间，他完全忘记了那个人。

这门课他们一起读到夏季风和日暖的时候。梅林素来是很认真的，而哈利老是迟到。他们那时候还没有把关系延展到私人生活当中，复活节假期的时候，大半个月都没有联系过。假期结束后的第一天，梅林头个晚刚从家里回来，有点疲乏，早上就起得迟了些。他匆匆赶去上课，路上看见前面有个背影，走路有节奏的晃着。他一眼就认出是哈利。梅林往前赶了几步，才注意到哈利身边还有人，犹豫着是不是还要搭话，脚步就放慢了。

那学生身量较哈利低，是他的某个同班同学，据说家世很足够炫耀一番。梅林和他算不上认识，仅仅是知道的程度。

“又要去学心理了？据说那门课挺难通过的。你干吗非要学那个呢？”

他的声音有点大，梅林本不想，但不得不都听见了。

“为什么不能？”哈利的声音闷闷的，好像没张开嘴。

“是是是，你想选什么就选什么，只是你最开始说要上音乐鉴赏的，然后我们都选了那个，结果呢，你不在那。”

哈利轻轻耸了耸肩：“有什么问题，音乐鉴赏不是很容易过的么？你们想上什么课就上什么课吧，没必要总是问我。好啦，我也是临时改变主意的。”

“这可不像你这种做什么都要先计划的人说的话。”那位同学往哈利身上挤了挤，“你不会是看上哪个小妞了吧？”

哈利这回侧过脸去，搡了他的同学一把，并不坚决地反驳：“胡说八道什么？”

这一侧头，倒教他眼角的余光瞥见了身后不远的梅林。梅林如果脸上有什么其他表情的的话，那或许带着些怨怼的神气。

哈利跟同学解释了一下，就和他分开了，与梅林一道往教学楼走。哈利拿不准他有没有听见什么，如果梅林问了，也没什么大不了，他是可以这样或者那样的，道出很多种解释。

但是梅林不开口，他自觉有些不愿意提起似的，不想自找麻烦。哈利本来跟从容的，但这样一下子，又觉得自己不对，拿不准他听见了多少，有什么猜测，耳朵上倒慢慢热起来。  



	3. Chapter 3

【Chapter 3】

虽然当时气氛有些困窘，后来倒也没影响什么。那天哈利和梅林都不愿给兰斯洛特瞧出来，唯恐遭遇审问，面子上就一如既往；后来梅林经过一番思考，发觉这原本也没什么大不了的，态度也就恢复到和以前一样。

他们三个还是照常一起。有一天梅林收好东西，一出教室就看见兰斯洛特，却没有哈利的身影。

“哈利还没回来。”兰斯洛特解释道。梅林以往都避免谈论私人问题，但这回忍不住问了：“他去哪里了？”

兰斯洛特摇摇头，表示并不知情。梅林这天才发觉他和兰斯洛特许久没有单独出去吃饭了，最初兰斯洛特是他们的中心，话题和精神上都是，连吃什么往往都要靠他一锤定音。但现在，本是哈利应该在的时候，少了这个人，却好像少了灵魂似的。

“你不担心他？”梅林又开口问道。

“没什么可担心的，他以前也会这样啊。今天确实是比平时还要晚，下午回去看看就是了。”

“以前？以前他晚上也会不回来么？”

兰斯洛特点点头说：“是啊。他这人，有时候很神秘的。你也认识他有段日子了，他跟你讲过什么心里话吗？”

梅林听了这些，平白的有些反感；一道是兰斯洛特可能在暗示哈利有什么不能公开秘密，另一道是兰斯洛特觉得哈利没有对他倾诉过什么。细细想来，他们确实没什么深入的谈话，但是难道兰斯洛特和自己就有么？所以还不是一样的。

他这边想着，兰斯洛特把头伸过来，说道：“你可知道噢，哈利没有过喜欢的女孩。”兰斯洛特说着说着就谈起感情来，聊到自己身上去了。他有过几个女朋友，在这个话题上是一副经验丰富的样子，但梅林并不很对他的罗曼史感兴趣，只前一句话让他有些释怀，说到底哈利不是看上哪个妞然后拉他陪课的——当然，他原本就该知道的，毕竟他偷偷观察过，哈利在课堂上并没有把目光更多的放在哪个姑娘身上。

夏日里天黑的晚，人都热的浮躁起来，梅林也开始睡不住。好在隔了两天哈利回来了。他解释说回家去了，事情很急，没来得及告诉他们。他家就在伦敦。

那之后梅林好像总悬着一颗心似的。于是晚上没课的时候，他会去参与哈利的打牌活动。

他头回是跟哈利一起去的。那天兰斯洛特过生日，找了由头申请先前圣诞晚会的场地来用。哈利难得有兴致，梅林自然也去了。开始时候他们陪兰斯洛特说了会话，后来梅林觉得吵，随便拣个地方坐。隔一会儿，哈利找到他面前，手里端杯鸡尾酒，看他杯子空了，便把自己的递给他。梅林接过来的时候又碰到他的手指，哈利好像没感觉到似的，又给自己拿了一杯，坐在他对面。中间有几个女孩找哈利搭讪，都被他笑着拒绝了。音乐声悠扬，梅林跟着喝了酒，被那乐声摇动着，也就有点飘飘荡荡。

也有女孩来找他搭话。梅林有的没的应付了两句，一直没有起身。哈利眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，突然站起身来。梅林以为他要去玩了，但哈利绕到他面前，捞着他臂弯，拉他站起来，说了句什么。梅林没有听清楚，便侧过头，往哈利嘴边靠近些。哈利凑过来，问道：“我们去打牌吗？”他这句话已经说完了，人却不动，嘴唇几乎贴在他的耳廓上，带着一丝温热的呼吸。

梅林的肩膀抖了一下。他困惑的眨下眼睛，接着点点头。他们沿着上次的走廊走进去，却遇见几个学生在那抽烟。他们看见哈利，招呼他要一起。哈利好像不太情愿的，但没说什么，掏出钥匙开了门。

那时候梅林才知道，这房间原来是哈利的场地。不知道哈利怎么做到的。

他们这回打桥牌。哈利首先让梅林和他一组，不容辩驳的。几轮下来，意料之中的，梅林和哈利这一队赢比较多，另外的人打的心不在焉，总用富于暗示性的话拿来说，仿佛想要哈利帮什么忙，到后来，连没仔细听的梅林都感觉到了。哈利竟然也不生气，轻飘飘的都应付过去。

他还差一个学生拿了外面的点心进来。端来的碟子上盛着曲奇和小块的切片蛋糕，哈利今晚没抽烟，拣了蛋糕来吃，接二连三的。

音乐声从门缝里溜进来，是富有挑逗性的爵士乐。梅林疑心自己喝醉了，因而感觉红头涨脸的，暂且放下牌局，到外面去吹风。然而风是热的，越吹越是烦闷。阳台外面的夜晚倒是寂静的，静的教他有些寂寞。这段日子，他在哈利身边热闹惯了。然而等他回去，其他学生都不见了，只哈利托着脸坐在那，眼睛不知道在看什么。

“他们人呢？”梅林问道。

“走了。”哈利抬起眼皮看看他，补充道：“我让他们走了。没意思。”

梅林抿抿嘴，说道：“你是叫他们白忙活了。”

哈利笑了一阵，摊摊手。他双颊上染着红，脸上漾出浅浅两个酒窝。梅林走到哈利面前，才发觉他嘴角上还沾着一点蛋糕上的奶油。

梅林忍不住笑了，比划着说：“你吃到脸上去了……”哈利没反应过来，盲目的摸了摸自己的脸。梅林未经思考的用手掌捧住他的下颌，待要拿大拇指去抹那一点白色，哈利却恰好伸出一点舌尖来，往嘴角舔舐了一下。梅林只觉得被烫了似的，热气猛的窜上来，放手也不是，但继续捧着这张脸更不是。

但哈利一点都不尴尬。他很快的立起身来，草草的拾掇了桌子，梅林还有些手足无措，便跟着去收起碟子和杯子。哈利看看他，梅林几乎以为他要嘲笑自己了。但是没有。

“你怎么弄到这间教室的？”梅林问。

哈利把牌往盒子里塞，回答道：“申请的。当然是很麻烦啦……但是还是可以做到。”

再问也没什么意思。梅林想，就算完全搞明白了，难道自己也要仿效么？

梅林去还了杯子碟子，哈利晃晃悠悠的跟着他。他们和兰斯洛特告了别，然后穿过三五成群的学生，往宿舍走回去。梅林感觉脑子飘乎乎的，哈利倒是异于往常的活泼，一路讲些玩笑话。梅林突然打断他，问道：“你这样没有危险么？”

哈利没领会他的意思：“什么？”

“今天那些人，他们想要你帮什么忙？你也只是学生……”

“哦，天哪……你说那些，当然是学生组织的事情……不然我还能怎么样？”

梅林烦躁起来：“但是兰斯洛特说你之前就经常晚上不回宿舍。你在忙什么？”


	4. Chapter 4

【Chapter 4】

哈利张大了眼睛。他们刚好走到哈利的宿舍楼下，灯光把他的瞳孔照成琥珀色。他哼了一声，说道：“我都不知道你这么关心我的事情。你怀疑什么？”

梅林没有怀疑什么，他只是不放心，但却不知道该怎么解释。那几杯鸡尾酒让他舌头有些僵硬了。哈利皱皱眉，说道：“你怕我犯罪么？”然后也不想要他的答案似的，回转身往宿舍楼里走。梅林还直愣愣地站在原地。

他走到宿舍楼门口，回头看了一眼。

然后哈利把一只手放在嘴边，大声对着他喊道：“我就是最喜欢犯罪了——”

梅林一怔，往前跌了两步，几乎想要跳过去捂住他的嘴。但哈利说完就走了，再没有闹下去。

  
第二天醒来的时候，梅林觉得两方面的头痛。一是宿醉，他往常不大喝酒的；二自然是昨晚那小吵的一架。他瞪着眼睛看了一会儿天花板，自己在床上滚了半圈。但该面对的总要面对。梅林又滚回半圈，脸埋在被子里蹭了蹭，拖着两条腿爬起来。他洗漱的时候往窗外望，发觉那天光已经亮的很，再看看时间，竟已经到了中午时分。

梅林坐着思考了一会儿。他这天下午没有课，按以往的安排，他一般吃过午饭以后去图书馆。但他今天胃里不舒服又头痛得很，只想再睡一觉。或许当下该找哈利聊聊——情理上是应当的。但是哈利一向脾气大，闹矛盾可以闹好多天——他见过哈利生兰斯洛特的气。

在梅林做下决定之前，他听到敲击的声音，疑惑的抬起头。不是宿舍门，也不是墙壁，他的眼神逡巡了一周，然后又是一声。这回他的眼神停留在窗户上。

他的宿舍是在三楼。

梅林疑惑的抹了把脸，走上前拉开窗帘。

那一刻，梅林简直瞠目结舌。居然是哈利。他就站在下面，穿及膝盖的西装裤，校服配套的小腿袜，仰着脸，带着些不耐烦的神气，手还里举着下一块准备丢出去的石头。

梅林飞快的打开窗，张了张嘴，他疑心自己还在做梦，说不出话来。

哈利作势要把石头往他脸上丢，梅林手忙脚乱的摆手表示拒绝，然后他们都笑了。笑过一会，哈利把石头丢在脚下的草地上，对他抬了抬另一只手，大声说道：“给你带的，你来拿。”是不容拒绝的姿态。梅林这才留意到他手里好像拎着袋子。这显然不是应该客套的场合，而梅林干脆决定不客气到底，大声问道：“你下午上课吗？”

哈利不知道他问这个做什么，但还是回答了：“微生物。我不上了，想回去睡觉。”

对这番公然表示要逃课的理论，梅林并不意外，甚至还有点窃喜。

“那你上来好了。”梅林快速的说道，“我这没人。”然后往后退了半步，决定如果哈利作出了不同意的回答，他就要假装没听见。而哈利偏了下头，就迈着步子走开了。梅林略微紧张地等了几分钟，终于听到走廊里哈利的脚步声。他呼出口气，然后给哈利打开门。

哈利一只手插在裤子口袋里，晃晃悠悠的走进来。他好像检视了一下梅林的宿舍，但没有做出什么评价，只把袋子轻轻放在桌子上。这回梅林看清楚了，是两个饭盒。

“你给我买的？”梅林有些惊讶。

“不，是我饿的厉害，想自己吃两份。”

哈利眼睛也不眨的开了个很容易被识破的玩笑。他好像不把自己当外人，直接坐在他床边，短裤就随着动作缩上去，露出一截大腿来。梅林想忍住不要去看，又自觉奇怪，哈利既不是女孩子，又有什么看不得的。

梅林其实没什么胃口，但凭着这是哈利带来的，他还是撑着吃了大半。哈利和他一同，他连宿醉之后吃盒饭看起来都很矜贵。说来是有些神奇，倒好像身体缓和了抗争，胃里脑袋里都舒服些。

哈利没提，但梅林知道这是主动的和解，也不去问。他们像往常那样吃午饭。之后梅林收拾桌面，哈利从口袋里掏了本书出来，一边看一边慢慢和他聊了会天。等梅林发觉哈利没有回应他的时候，再去看，才发现哈利竟然靠在他床头睡着了，微微蜷着腰，书扣在他肚子上，样子像只猫。梅林觉得好笑，从他手里抽走那本书。是插图版的《莎乐美》。

梅林也很困倦。他在床尾试了几种姿势，始终不舒服，又怕伸开腿碰到了哈利。最终他叹口气，扶着哈利的身体让他躺平，自己坐到椅子上，趴在桌边粗略的翻了翻那本书，那些插画是漂亮的荒诞风格，看得梅林迷迷糊糊的。后来他也睡着了。

下午时分，梅林隐约听见一些讲话的声音，才迷迷糊糊的醒过来。他姿势不舒服，睡的有些腰痛，睁眼看见哈利已经醒了，手里还捧着书，在和自己的室友讲话。室友表现出很惊讶的样子。梅林一起身，肩膀上披着的衬衫就滑了下去，大抵是哈利给他披上的。

哈利翻身从他床上跨下来，两步走到他面前，拎起那件衬衫，然后手掌在他脑袋上摸了一把，说道：“没留意就睡着了，让你睡桌子，真抱歉——”

梅林摇摇头表示没关系，只觉得哈利摸自己头的样子像是对待狗狗。他还没完全醒过来，脑子里朦朦胧胧。哈利把手在他肩颈交界处捏来捏去的，捏到梅林觉得牙酸的时候，哈利说道：“我回去了。”

梅林站起身来：“我送你。”

路上，哈利突然没头没脑的说道：“我一般都是回家去了。”

梅林很快意识到他是在回答昨晚的问题。哈利可能有什么瞒着人的事情，梅林不能否认自己的好奇心，但昨晚是出于酒精和冲动，如果能够去选，他绝不愿意再问。

哈利扭了扭手指，从口袋里掏出烟盒来，半天也没抽出一根，说道：“虽然我家离这里不远，至少比你近得多，但平常是不爱回去的。今年年初的时候我爸病了，还挺重。不，你不用说抱歉。”他终于把一根烟叼在嘴里，“我是不会对他感到抱歉的，哪怕他死了，应该也一样。”

梅林静静地听着，没有插话。话到了这里，已经是秘密的边缘上。哈利应当是思考过，决定要把家里的情况都说给他。而他向来是个擅长倾听和保守秘密的人。哈利仍旧只叼着那根烟，说道：“他从前是有点名望的，祖上沾点贵族血统，到他这，仍旧是有头衔，也有本钱给他玩。他年轻时候长得漂亮，当然是有机会遇到各种各样的女孩。也包括我妈妈。”

梅林听到这里，已经有点明白了。

“妈妈一直以为能跟他结婚的。但是他那时候其实已经有未婚妻了。结果只能她自己养活我——那时候她的人生就已经开始走下坡路了。后来……后来也没什么，总之我高中的时候她病了，去求他……他已经有几个孩子了，并不稀罕多一个，但愿意做善事，大发慈悲的收留了我。”


	5. Chapter 5

【Chapter 5】

哈利语气里带着嘲讽，脸上没什么表情，眼睛往下方放空似的望着，又把那根烟夹在手指间了。这回完全说清楚了，但梅林只是打心底里的不舒服。他究竟为什么要问？知不知道又能怎样？哈利晚上去哪里有什么关系？他不知道这样的家庭……换作自己的话会有什么感觉，但是哈利……他心思细，又是多么好脸面的人。

而他表面上总是做出那样轻巧的一个态度，简直不能想象。

哈利开始找打火机，在口袋摸来摸去的，一边道：“James还不知道，你别告诉他。”

他本来就没打算跟兰斯洛特说。不仅仅是为哈利保守秘密这一点，他也无法解释为什么哈利偏偏告诉他了。不只兰斯洛特，哈利的朋友里面，他是最晚来的一个。想到这一层，他又瞄了瞄哈利的脸。哈利微微低着头，脸色是种不透明的白。梅林心下好像开了瓶起泡酒，砰的一声——然后他不由自主的往前跨半步，手指扳过哈利的肩膀，很坚定的把他捞在自己怀里。他态度是不容置疑的，或许有些超过了，于是哈利的肩膀就有点僵硬。但是他垂着手没有动，任凭梅林抱着他。他们身高差不多，哈利毛茸茸的脑袋自然而然的靠在了他的颈窝里，卷发的发梢贴在梅林脖子上，挠得有些痒。梅林从未以这样的心态去拥抱一个男孩子，但并没觉得尴尬，只是担心哈利不喜欢这样的接触，打算要放开的时候，哈利的手攀了上来，轻轻拍拍他的臂膀，喃喃道：“没关系……我没关系的。”

大概有几分钟。等他们终于分开了，哈利把那根一直没有点燃的烟插在梅林上衣口袋里，极轻微的笑笑，说道：“偶尔，我确实不是回家去的。”

梅林分享了哈利的一个秘密，而哈利又制造了一个新的。虽然如此，但他这回打定主意不参与。

暑假之前，学校组织了一次露营。参加算是半自愿的，有原因不去的学生可以请假——也就只有哈利这样喜好特立独行的学生，才会没原因的请假。每个班级一起出发和行动，梅林也是就和自己的同班同学一起。学生们的帐篷，散散落落的，大体也是按年级来划分。梅林怕晚上吵，稍稍拉开了一点距离。

英国难得天晴，女孩子们带宽檐的草帽，点缀绢花或者蕾丝，掐着腰线的长裙子，或者露着腿的热裤，分外惹眼，与其说是露营，倒跟游园会或者联谊似的。男生们当然也就不能闲着，跟蜜蜂似的围着里面那些出挑的，转来转去，捧场献殷勤。

午饭时间，只剩下几个被老师指派的学生，不情愿的忙着准备食物。梅林也一道帮忙。这工作是比较无聊，不太会引人注意。他不擅烹饪，就把劈柴搬过来往锅子下面塞，看着自己的成果，正犹豫是不是摆的太紧密，突然一个冰凉的东西往他脖子里一贴。原本天气就热，梅林还出了汗，激得猛打个寒颤，吃了一惊。回过头去一看，他再也想不到竟是哈利，手里举着两罐啤酒。虽然他往常也爱这样开玩笑。梅林很惊奇地问道：“你不是请假不来的吗？”

哈利把啤酒递给他一罐，歪着头，做出思考了一下的模样，才说道：“我后来想起来，你和James都在这，那还是可以来玩玩。”

梅林有些没懂他的意思，接过那冰凉的易拉罐，拿手指指着自己鼻子，笑道：“你见我见得还少么？”哈利耸耸肩，撇下嘴角道：“不多。”说完他就笑了，表示那是开玩笑的意思。

他往常几乎每天穿衬衫的，今天倒没有，只是T恤领子开的似乎大了点，露出一大截脖子在外面，给太阳照着。他自己也觉得了，松垮垮的揽住梅林肩膀，说道：“太晒了，去找个阴凉地方吧。”

梅林本想还要帮忙的，但是他有几天没看见哈利了，更愿意听他说会儿话。他把自己的帐篷指给哈利看，哈利好像没太在意的样子，随便点点头。这会儿也有其他人看见他们了。哈利是有点名气的，梅林猜，男同学因为学生组织和牌室知道他，女同学因为他的脸知道他。这些人或直接或遮掩的看过来，梅林有些烦躁，哈利立刻便觉得了，快走了两步，把他带到树林后面。

哈利很快的找了个舒服的位置，一屁股坐在地上。梅林穿的浅色裤子，有点担心地上脏，就站在哈利对面，问道：“你躲什么？”

“我不喜欢这种场合。”哈利拉开拉环，喝了一口，眯眼看着他。虽然站着的是梅林，但是他竟然从坐着的哈利身上感觉到一点压迫感。为了缓和这种奇怪的感觉，梅林把手里的那罐拉开了，问道：“不喜欢你还来？”

“你不是也不喜欢，你也来了。”

梅林抿抿嘴，说道：“但是其他的——有些还是有点意思的。”

“跳舞，做游戏，打地铺？”哈利带着有点刻薄的语气问道。梅林和哈利相处惯了，懂得他的脾气，也适应他这种反驳，但不知道该怎么回答，只好喝一口啤酒，舔舔嘴唇。  
  
正说着，有几个学生在那边嘈嘈杂杂的嚷着吃饭了。梅林回过头看了看，准备过去，哈利却没动。

“你不去吃饭吗？”

哈利仰着脸靠在树干上，闭着眼睛，嘴里叼着一根草叶，沉默的摇摇头。梅林又问：“那我给你拿点什么？”哈利又摇摇头。梅林只好自己走了。吃饭的时候果然有人来打听哈利的事情，问他两个的交情，梅林只说是上课认识的，敷衍着给打发掉。虽然哈利刚刚拒绝了他的提议，梅林还是拿了两块自己带的奶油面包给他，但等他找回去，哈利已经不在那了。

后面几天，随着时间推进，学生们大多开始累了，精神状态上也疲乏起来，但哈利倒一直神采奕奕。哈利偶尔来找过他，但梅林想的时候，却总是找不到哈利。

露营的最后一天晚上，他们举行了篝火晚会。出乎梅林意料的是，哈利竟然——学校里原本是有几个摇滚乐队的，梅林一直都知道，但是直到那一天，晚会一开场，哈利大步的走到舞台上，他才意识到这是什么状况。哈利没换衣服，还是那件领口有些大的T恤，但带了条皮质的项圈，拴着六芒星形状的吊坠，那小小的金属饰品随着他的动作，在他的锁骨上徘徊。他手里抱着薄荷绿拼白色的低音贝斯。伴随着鼓点，哈利的右手按着和弦，灵活的如同在跳舞，他的左手从贝斯上扫过，发出低沉的声音。梅林一直以为贝斯不容易引人注意，但哈利显然不是那种贝斯手。他很高调，很抓眼，甚至有点张狂。

后来他才从别人嘴里知道，哈利曾经是这个乐队的主唱。


	6. Chapter 6

【Chapter 6】

他唱的那首歌——梅林后来知道歌名是Velvet Goldmine，那些表白感情的歌词带着并不隐晦的暗示，令他感到有一点脸红——而哈利好多次往他看了过来，虽然说不应该的，台下比较昏暗，没那么容易从学生堆里面找到他。而当哈利唱到“shoot you down”，他对着梅林的方向比出枪击的动作，梅林保证自己绝对没有想错，随着哈利唱出bang这个词，他闭上一只眼睛，向梅林做出了开枪的手势。

坐在梅林这个方向的女孩爆发出了此起彼伏的尖叫声，而梅林只是艰难的吞咽了一下。

再后面是一个又一个的晚会节目，梅林看得呆愣愣的，抓不住什么重点，好像也没看进去什么内容。之后他开始考虑自己意识到了什么，他回头看，没看见这个方向上有什么漂亮或者眼熟的女孩，接着又开始疑心自己记忆错乱——但是是几分钟前的记忆也会是错的么。他心里发慌，突然站起身来，身边的同学疑惑的看着他。梅林有些尴尬的解释：“我去方便下。”就急匆匆的走了。

他其实没有什么要方便的，只是需要冷静的思考一下。他完全跟着脚走，一路摸回自己的帐篷，由于脑子有些昏，拉开帘子以后才发现不对——他微微怔了一下，差点叫出声，但接着帐篷里面的人影扑了上来，手捂住他的嘴巴，把他给拖了进去。

“嘘。”是哈利。他两条腿岔开跪在地上，一只手按着梅林的肩膀，一只手捂着他的嘴，看梅林明白了自己的意思，才轻轻放开他。

梅林如梦方醒：“你怎么在这里？”

哈利的表情掩在黑暗里，看不大清楚，只有眼睛里带着一点光，低声道：“有几个学生一直追着我，真麻烦……我躲一下。”

梅林这才想起，刚才路上确实有见到几个姑娘，在找什么的样子。梅林没有意识到他们是在找人。看来是哈利刚才登台献唱引发的效应。

但是这些跟踪狂学生受到的影响，梅林相当确定，不会比自己大。

“你怎么突然就去唱歌了？”梅林压低声音问道，“什么时候做的决定？我一点都不知道。”

哈利的声音带上了一点笑意：“对不起啊，我是故意不告诉你的。想给你个惊喜。”

梅林终于起疑了。他的脑子又乱起来了。哈利是那个意思吗？不是吗？

哈利的胳膊还松松的环在他脖子上，好像半个拥抱。

这个接触并不比后来他们经历过的更密切，但是梅林总是记得，他心跳的那样快，他当时觉得不应该，后来也觉得不应该，但该死的，他是克制不住要去这样做的，是的，如果超过了那条线，那就是一个错误。但是有过错误，就比永远是对的要快活么？也不见得。

梅林那天伸出手去，把半个拥抱变成一整个，结结实实的。

哈利又是另一种感觉。他确实有某种企图，但自己好像专门送到他跟前似的，他什么时候经历过这个？但是这种微微的心烦意乱，这种难得的经历也是宝贵的。当他触碰梅林，梅林也触碰他。他的脖子暴露在空气里。太近了。

梅林的鼻子和嘴唇就挨着那裸露的皮肤。他不知道该怎么做。哈利是个男孩子。男孩子和姑娘好像应该是不一样的。但是哈利和别人又都不一样，他没细想过他的性别，于是现在他在思考了，是的，哈利的脸比很多女孩子都要漂亮，那么他的身体——又怎么样呢？他的手按着哈利的后腰，他的腰是纤瘦的，梅林注意过，但摸在上面的感觉好像比想象中还要细；他的手指沿着哈利脊椎的凹陷往上划，缓慢的走过那些骨骼的接缝；他握住哈利脖子后面那一点滑腻的皮肤，稍微用了点力，他固定住这一片颈侧的皮肉，用嘴唇轻轻摩擦。哈利发出一点细微的喘息。他的手臂，他的身体都变得柔软了，在梅林的手掌下面。他环着梅林的肩膀，手指陷进他的肌肉里面；他微微的侧过头，卷发挨在梅林的脸颊上，是柔软又蓬松的触感；他的下巴贴在梅林的耳垂下面，鼻尖蹭动他的耳廓；他时深时浅的呼吸，播撒着湿润的甜蜜的气息，或许还有别的……梅林感觉自己的胃在收缩，是因为紧张，激动，或者饥饿……他身体的一部分收紧了，绷得他脑袋发热——

“别出声。”哈利突然偎在他耳边说道。梅林这才意识到他的呼吸声居然很大。他屏着气，听到外面嘈杂的脚步声。是那些寻找哈利的女孩。她们嘻嘻哈哈的，为了消耗无处散发的精力，走来走去，叽叽喳喳，翻翻找找的。

哈利轻轻的松开了他。他仓促的后退了：“我该走了。我不该在这……”

“不在这里。”梅林叹息一样的说道。

“不在这里。”哈利轻轻笑了一声。

哈利想要起身，梅林按住他道：“你别动。”趁着哈利顿了一下，那一个迷惑的功夫，梅林立即钻出去了。他很快吸引了那些女孩的注意力，并且这回才发觉还有些男孩也在寻找的队伍里。当然了，经历了刚才那些，梅林再没有产生什么疑问。他带着这些人离开了，远远的。哈利应该有充裕的时间撤离了。

那天晚上，等摆脱了那些荷尔蒙过剩的学生，梅林回到帐篷里。他没有钻进睡袋，只是躺在上面，预感到今天睡不着了。过了一会儿，他感觉到什么，除了花草清冽的、带着泥土味的香气，好像还有其他的。总不至于是幻觉。梅林坐起身来，闻了闻自己的胳膊和肩膀。这时候他的脚碰到了陌生的东西，那是本不属于他的。他捡起来，借着月光打量——一小段皮带，一指左右宽，中间带着吊坠，六芒星形状的。

是哈利脖子上那条。

好像一个小小的秘密。

有低微的风声环绕在他身边，在他的臂膀上，在他的颈侧，在他的耳畔，在他的眼前——虽然眼睛是看不见风的颜色。在黑暗里，哈利的存在仿佛比白天他在面前的时候还要明晰，这一刻。他可以什么都不顾的。

他把那条项圈环在手腕上，两圈尚有富余，松松垮垮，但三圈又太紧了，勒得他手腕上两道白印子。最后他把它系在脖子上，于是哈利的气息离他的鼻子更近，皮的质感微微凉，像一条蛇缠绕着他。梅林又感觉到头皮发紧——他刚刚在奔跑中消退的欲望又回来了，而且逐渐攀升，愈发持久。他最后终于妥协了，把手伸到裤子里面去。梅林紧紧的闭着眼睛，想象那不是自己的手，于是一切都来的很快，释放的时候，他把那个名字狠狠地咬在牙缝里面。


	7. Chapter 7

【Chapter 7】

第二天是时间表上的返程日。返程之后就是暑假，学生们可以坐校车，也可以直接回家。等到午饭时间，已经有些学生离开了。梅林本打算和大部队一起先回学校再转车回家，但午饭时候，哈利来找他。

梅林现在对于见到哈利这件事感到期待，但又有点紧张，好像还没有做好准备用什么表情，说什么话。当然啦，他不是没有谈过恋爱，但是他没有和自己亲密的朋友做过恋人，而且男性总可以在女孩面前做主导。但是他不知道哈利会喜欢怎样。

然而哈利是先来找他的，似乎解决了这个问题。他没有像上次那样从他背后出现，而是不知什么时候坐在了他对面。梅林当时还在自顾自的和同学讲话，再抬起头，面前的人却变了，这个惊吓比起上次更甚，让他差点从椅子上面跌下去。哈利托着下巴看他，脸上露出一个堪称甜蜜的微笑，浮起他那两个漂亮的酒窝。

梅林很慢的吞下了口中的食物，好像这样就能缓解他的情绪。

“你怎么回家？”哈利没让他尴尬，很随意的问道，好像在讨论天气。

“我打算跟校车走。”梅林比划了一下，“你呢？”

哈利并没有回答他的问题，自顾自问道：“你有东西留在学校么？”

“好像……应该也没什么吧。”梅林歪了歪头，思考了一下。大学又没有暑假作业什么的。

“那你接下来打算怎么回家？”

“我还没买票呢，不确定……可能去火车站。怎么了？”

哈利看着他的眼睛，说道：“那不如你跟我一起，我租了车回伦敦，然后你可以从国王十字车站去爱丁堡。”

梅林当时没有意识到为什么哈利知道他家在哪里，他可能提过？但其实应该是没有的。但是这个安排显然，很合适，太合适了，合适到他在思考其他问题之前先点了头。

“那就这样决定啦！”哈利拍了下手，笑道，“我和James收拾好了，你待会儿到外面停车场来。”

所以兰斯洛特也在……梅林感到有点失望。他可以发誓，就一点点。

路上是哈利开车，兰斯洛特坐在副驾。梅林没有先去坐那个位置，他和后备箱放不下的行李一起坐在后排。后面也很好，他可以看见哈利被阳光照着的耳朵和脖子，他白色的皮肤下面隐约透出青色的血管。哈利有好几次透过后视镜看他，梅林觉得有点紧张，怕哈利开岔了路，或者被兰斯洛特给发觉了。但还好没有。

下午时分，他们抵达了伦敦。兰斯洛特住在市郊，哈利先把他送回家，然后往市内开。果不其然的是，越往前就越堵。哈利烦躁的拍了拍方向盘，梅林倒不难受，甚至有点庆幸这段独处的时间。

在等一个红灯的时候，哈利把车子里的广播声音调小，回过头来看着梅林，说道：“每次就是这样。麻烦得很。”

“不会。”梅林急忙说道。哈利望了望他，突然笑了：“你知道绿色的眼睛是很稀有的吗？”

“不知道……不，也不算不知道，我想确实是吧，因为很少遇见。”梅林顿了顿才开口。

“父母必须都是绿眼睛，孩子才会是绿色的。”哈利已经转回头去，“除非是变异。当然，变异的可能性更小。”

梅林点点头，说道：“确实，我父母都是绿眼睛。”

“如果你未来的夫人不是绿眼睛，那你就不会有绿眼睛的孩子了……这样想是不是很可惜？这么漂亮的颜色。”哈利的手指跟着广播里音乐的节奏，在方向盘上敲打着。

梅林沉默了。这话没错，但是他现在不是很想聊“未来的夫人”这种话题。他望向后视镜，想看看哈利的表情，但是他只看见哈利的眉眼，他的眉毛因为堵车微微皱着，那双眼睛没有在看他。

“再往前两条街，我家就到了。一拐弯就是。”哈利没有理会他的沉默，突然说道。

“什么？”梅林问道。哈利笑了一声，说道：“别担心，我当然会先送你去车站啦。”

梅林又没能回答。过了一条街，他才说道：“好像时间不早了。”已经是傍晚了。

哈利回头来看了他一眼，梅林感觉自己的咬肌紧张的绷着。

“确实是不早了。”哈利好像犹豫了一下，“你很累了吧？折腾一整天。”

“有一点，但是也没关系。”

“你想先吃晚饭么？上火车之前。”哈利问道。

“我在车站吃也行。”

“很——很复杂。”

“什么？”梅林今天不由自主的问了好多个什么了。

“算了。”哈利叹了口气，突然一转方向盘。梅林眨眨眼睛，脑袋凑到前排座位，去看前面的路。其实看了也是白搭，他对这段路并不熟。

“来我家吃吧。”哈利侧过脸来，他们的脸离得很近，“来吗？”

“当然。”梅林听到自己平静的回答。

哈利家里确实很复杂的，梅林有这种心理准备，但还是头一次亲眼见到那没落贵族的做派。当然是没有什么家人之类的迎接哈利的，只有女佣，但那女佣的架子端的好像篮球框那样高，带着点嫌弃的对哈利和梅林说，哈特家族按照过去的规矩，绝不兴夜里见客的。哈利不耐烦的打断她，说不需要见，这位朋友和自己一道就行。之后管家来了，是位年纪大的先生，他把那莫名其妙的女佣挡在后面，很有礼貌的鞠躬，笑道：“”伯爵一直问呢，说小少爷怎么还不回来。可惜今天不巧了，下午伯爵带小姐去学习马术，身体疲倦，休息的早。但是也有吩咐过，如果小少爷回来了，单独给开一桌饭。”

居然是伯爵，原来这就是哈利嘴里的“沾点贵族血统”……但梅林知道哈利并不喜欢，也并不以此为荣，便不打算问。他从眼神看出来，哈利根本不信那套说辞，但他也不反驳，只把皮箱一递，顺手解两颗扣子，一边说道：“谢谢，我明天会去见父亲的。我今天原本不想麻烦厨房做饭了，但我朋友在——不要太复杂。别给伯爵丢人就成。”

“当然，当然。小少爷先带朋友去休息吧。”

“一般来说，就算是对我，也不该这么讲话。那个是后来雇的。他们就穷酸到这地步。”哈利语气透露出不忿。他带梅林穿过走廊，“老管家是从山上跟下来的，所以还算有礼貌……你别见怪。”

梅林笑了一声，说道：“这没什么大不了的。”哈利也笑了笑，掏出钥匙打开房门。梅林好像这会儿才意识到他进了哈利的房间。他说“吃晚饭”，那应当不是包含别的意思，但是确实他忘记了会进到哈利的房间。“进暧昧对象的房间”，这绝对已经不是暗示层面的了。


	8. Chapter 8

【Chapter 8】

哈利却完全不见外的，径直迈进去，拉开窗帘，打开窗，让新鲜的空气流动进来。他在书桌前检查了一下，才回头解释道：“正常来说，女佣是要每天打扫的，但是恐怕他们会忘记我。”

但是还是很干净的，梅林想。一切的一切都非常规整。哈利似乎有强迫症，从他的床铺的铺法、书和钢笔的摆放、香薰的味道……都能感受到。他书架上有一个很大的蝴蝶标本。“大蓝闪蝶。”梅林用手指触碰那个玻璃盒子的时候，哈利在他背后解释道。

梅林回过头去，看见哈利正在盥洗室。他刚洗完脸，从镜子里看着梅林，笑道：“我一直在考虑以后成为一个鳞翅昆虫学家。”他微微俯下身，对着镜子在看自己的脸。而梅林在看他衬衫下面的身体，后背微微弯曲，勾勒出蝴蝶骨的形状。

“干吗直勾勾的看着我？”哈利显然注意到了。他从浴室出来，抬抬下巴，对梅林示意道：“洗洗吧，待会儿吃晚饭。在我这你不用跟我客气的。”

梅林感觉自己像只木偶了。不过他宁可是木偶，不然要他自己主张去做什么，恐怕会跌倒也说不定。他洗了手，透过镜子看见哈利很随意的把衬衫脱了，后背便完全光裸着，赶紧低下头去洗脸，洗的又有些后悔，看看又能怎么样？他想赶紧洗完了再抬头看看哈利在做什么，却突然有个温暖的身体从他身后靠过来，贴在他背上。

梅林感觉全身都僵住了，或者也可能是在抖。他不太确定，正待要睁眼去看，却有什么柔软的棉质物贴在了他的眼睛上。但是很快就拿走了。他睁开眼睛，哈利正贴在他身后，脸靠在他颈窝里。他换了粉白色条纹相间的衬衫，拿着条白毛巾，从后面给他抹着脸。注意到梅林的目光，哈利抬起眼睛来，看着镜子里的他，微微笑了一下，露出一点白牙齿。

这时一阵铃响，哈利往后退了一步，把毛巾挂起来，说道：“该吃饭了。”

梅林和哈利坐在对面进餐。伯爵的厨房，烹饪方式很讲究，女佣也在一边随时等着侍候，这回换了个年轻点的女孩，态度要恭顺些，但梅林当然不在意这个，他没什么需要仆人来满足的额外需求。两个人当着仆人的面，似乎都说不出什么话来，只闲闲的谈一点学校的新闻。最后的甜点是一道红丝绒切片蛋糕，奶油上面点缀着酒渍樱桃。哈利拿叉子叉着，没话找话的对梅林说道：“今天这个蛋糕做得好。你尝尝。”

梅林答应着。吃牛排的时候，哈利一直对着那牛排笑，然后现在又对着蛋糕笑，等到拿装肉桂末的瓶子，又对着瓶子笑了一下。梅林悄悄看着，哈利终于把那颗樱桃送进嘴里，把嘴唇都染红了，这时一抬头，却突然板起一张脸，对着梅林问道：“你笑什么？”

梅林诧异的睁大眼睛，忍不住去摸自己的脸，一抬头，正对着餐厅的玻璃门，这才看到自己确实翘起着嘴角，急忙低了头去和蛋糕作斗争。他并不爱甜食，倒是哈利喜欢的不得了，既然他推荐，才一点点吃完，好像把他喜欢的东西收入囊中，也算是片刻的心理慰藉。

晚饭结束后，女佣对梅林说，客房已经收拾好。梅林有些诧异，哈利好像也是一样，没有料到管家的动作安排如此迅速。哈利问道：“你方便留下么？”

梅林的心咚咚的跳动起来：“得给家里去个电话。”

哈利点点头：“你听你父母的吧。留下来的话……不过也挺好的，你陪我说会儿话。”

因为搬到这栋房子以后就一直念书，不常在家的缘故，哈利卧室里没装电话。梅林跟着管家去客厅打电话，父母听他说要在朋友家住一晚，自然没有什么异议，只嘱托他注意礼貌。这完全在梅林预料内的。之后管家带他去了客房，倒是近的很，就在哈利房间斜对面。

梅林在客房床上坐了一会儿，听见管家走远了，探出头看走廊里没人，试着扭了下哈利的卧室门把手。哈利没锁，梅林走进去带上门，发觉哈利在浴室里，水流声淅淅沥沥的。他在洗澡。梅林当然不会再继续走到浴室里面——他坐到椅子上，盯着书架上的书。其实他完全没有在看，因为他后来回忆，着实是记不住那些书的名字，只那一本《性学三论》是例外。这印象当然是有不可言说的原因的。

水声逐渐停了下来。然后是窸窸窣窣的声音。应当先是擦拭，然后是穿衣服，然后咔哒——门开了。梅林转过身去看他，哈利原地微微一跳，往后缩了缩。他没有预料到梅林在这里，这种反应让梅林感到一点愉悦。

“你怎么在这？”哈利一边擦着头发一边说。他棕色的头发湿乎乎的，不再打着柔软的卷，哈利两只手用力搓了搓，它们便构建出一个奇怪的形状。

梅林眨了下眼睛，说道：“不是你要我过来陪你说话。”

哈利咕哝道：“是我说的没错……但是你居然这么快就过来了，我以为你要在客房待一会儿的。”他走到衣柜面前，问道：“晚上穿我的睡衣吧？”

他们身材差不多。梅林自然而然的点头答应了。哈利翻出一套，丢给他。梅林站起身，开始脱衣服，哈利靠在衣柜上，皱着眉头：“你先洗澡吧。洗完澡再换。”

“我在你这边洗吗？”

“随你。”哈利没有拒绝。

结果梅林还是在他面前脱了衣服，然后只穿着内裤走进浴室。哈利在他背后看着，他反而有点坦然了。梅林没有把睡衣拿进浴室，哈利也没有提醒他。

梅林洗的很快，出来的时候，哈利已经关了顶灯，留床头两盏小灯亮着，背后垫着枕头坐着，举着本书。灯光偏黄，暖融融的。虽然夏天并不需要温暖的感觉，但梅林觉得很舒服。他走上前，抽走哈利手里的书。

“你不穿睡衣？”哈利抬起眼睛看他，瞳孔好像加了牛奶的热可可的颜色。

梅林把那本书扣在他的脸上，说道：“穿的。”然后回身去拿睡衣。他穿好了，回过身，看见哈利的眼睛从书的上方探出来，看着他。他走上前，钻进哈利的被子里面。哈利叹了口气，把羽毛状的金属书签插进在看的那一页，然后合上，放在一边。他脸颊上有点红红的。

梅林躺下了，手不知道该放哪里，交叉着放在肚皮上。哈利侧着身子，脸对着他，胳膊枕在自己的脑袋下面。他没提客房的事情，梅林也没有。  



	9. Chapter 9

【Chapter 9】

“你交过女朋友吗？”

哈利问道。

梅林回答：“当然。”

哈利追问他：“当然有还是当然没有？”

梅林扭过脸去看着他，说道：“高中的时候有。”

哈利撇撇嘴：“我就知道。”

“难道你没有？”

哈利眨眨眼睛，小声说道：“不能算是有。我很早就发现我不喜欢女孩子——我的意思是，朋友，好的。但是，女朋友？没感觉。”

“哦。”梅林不知道该怎么回答，又问道；“所以你交的都是男朋友？”

“嗯哼。”哈利用鼻子回答，“算是吧。”

算是是什么意思？梅林自己思考了一下，但哈利接着就靠了过来，眼睛很仔细地望着他：“你会做爱吗。”

梅林嗓子里含含糊糊的发出了一点声音。他没想到哈利会直接这样问。这不容易回答的。但是，上帝啊，他当然期待，而且不止一点。

“但是你肯定会接吻吧。”哈利的脸靠的更近了，近到梅林能够数清楚他一根一根的睫毛。

梅林没有说话，直接消灭了他们之间最后这一点距离。

他用手按住了哈利的后脑，完全没有跟他客气的打算。梅林吻着他，吻他那带着浅浅一道沟的欧米伽型下巴，吻他翘起的尖尖的鼻头，吻他思考时绷紧的面容，也吻他那有时会流露出刻薄话语的嘴唇。他这张嘴，没有必要去讲社交性的话，没有必要叼着燃烧的香烟，也没有必要唱出摇滚抑或是校歌。在这一刻，只要和他接吻就够了。他舔舐他整齐的齿列和那颗微微凸起的虎牙，啃咬他口腔里的软肉，吮吸他主动伸过来的舌头。

急一阵，又缓一阵。

等他们终于分开了，哈利已经喘得不行。他的湿的头发蹭在枕头上，留下一些暗灰蓝色的痕迹。梅林的手指从他耳朵下面伸进去，捞着他的头，贴在自己肩膀上，然后在他的额头上凌乱的印上自己的嘴唇。

哈利低低的笑了出来：“太痒了……”

“嗯……”梅林含含糊糊的发出一点声音。

哈利动了动，挣开梅林的胳膊，和他拉开一点距离，认真的看着他的脸，说道：“我今天没想过会变成这样。”

梅林也看着他的脸，“我也没想到。”

哈利突然转过身去，把自己往床垫里面一塞，用力拉过被子，盖在身上，含含糊糊的说道：“那就睡觉吧。”

梅林呆了一下，感到有点好笑。他往前蹭了蹭，哈利却也往前挪，于是梅林拦腰抱住他，低声问道：“你跑什么？要跳下去么？”

他贴在哈利身后。刚才接吻的时候，他已经硬了，此刻那个部位就牢牢地贴在哈利臀缝当中。这感觉很奇妙。哈利挣扎着扭过身来，棕色的眼睛望着他，带着笑：“我怕你做不来。”

梅林的手往下摸过去，哈利没躲。他原来也硬着，鼓胀的。梅林拿手心贴上去。热的。梅林说不出话来。他确实没有和男孩子的经验。

“你教我？”梅林犹豫着问道。

“我是想……你来的话……你不行，会痛……我也不太会。”哈利转回身来，面对着他，犹犹豫豫地说道：“但是我……试试的话……”

他的话没能说完。梅林已经把手伸进了他的睡裤里面，直接握住了他，有点用力的那种。哈利咬着牙喘了一下，哑声说了句操。梅林没怎么听过哈利说这种脏话，倒不是因为他有多高的素质底线，更多的大概是为了维持他游刃有余的姿态。但是这样的一句“操”——这种反馈，梅林觉得自己很喜欢。他加大了力度，上下搓动。

但是哈利显然不是那种会躺着等他玩的。他一翻身，压在了梅林身上。梅林没有动，泰然自若的，任凭哈利虚虚的压着他，只手上没停。哈利又骂了一句，然后去拉梅林的睡裤。他的手指很柔软，指尖带着茧，可能是打牌，也可能是贝斯的原因。但总之梅林觉得很舒服。他们的手在小腹的缝隙之间，抚慰自己，也抚慰对方，早分不清谁是谁的手指。哈利压着他的肩膀，或许在上面的姿态能满足他，纾解他压制别人的欲望。那是梅林后来越来越能够体会到的，哈利的掌控欲——那么强烈的。他胡乱的亲他，伴随着手上的动作，梅林驯服般的承受他的吻，然后用指甲狠狠擦过他的顶端。哈利就发出啜泣般的声音。但是他没有拒绝。

后来是梅林先射出来的。主要是由于不忍心看哈利再忍着的缘故——这有什么可争的呢？在这种事情面前，梅林情愿后退一步。而后哈利就着他射出来的液体，抓握住梅林的手，给自己打了几下，大概也就五六下的样子，就射在了他身上。梅林仰躺着，身上沾着两个人的精液，哈利两条腿打开在他的腰际，跪着，头抵着他的胸膛，慢慢地喘。良久，梅林才推着哈利的肩膀，让他立起身来，叹着气说：“起来吧，我看，得洗衣服。”

“嗯。”哈利翻了个身，躺倒下来，手指去解自己的扣子。难以想象刚才那段过程中，他们的衣服都好好的穿着，结束以后却要脱掉了。

梅林记得他们后来只穿着内裤洗衣服，一边洗一边笑，偶尔会亲一下，像小鸟啄的那种。然后他穿着哈利的衣服偷偷溜到洗衣房，把衣服烘干。回来的时候他给哈利带了两块黄油饼干。他们蹲在哈利毛茸茸的白色地毯上，吃完了饼干，重新刷牙，然后抱在一起睡觉。梅林睡得不好，哈利原来是会抢被子的那种，还一直把他挤到床的边缘；为了报复他，梅林把手伸到他上衣里面掐他的腰；哈利早上果然也觉得睡得不好，但是他说原因是梅林打呼。梅林根本不信，认为这是恶人先告状。于是早餐桌上，哈利笑眯眯的递给他的的咖啡里扔了七块方糖，甜得他想要吐出来，但是没敢在伯爵面前这样做。

如果有办法把时间停在这一刻，梅林大体上是愿意的。只除了一点，他还没有操到他。但是也没关系，如果重新来一次，他会在那天晚上就办掉他——也许更早，在露营地，在他的宿舍，在空教室，甚至于在哈利视为小型王国的牌室。如果哈利想先操他的话也可以。

反正他们总会搞到一起的。反正，男人所有的勃起的阳具都非常迫切希望穿过能够刺激他生殖区的“空洞”——这是他匆忙间打开那本《性学三论》所看到的一句话——而他已经找到了他的性对象，可以实践这种性目的。


	10. Chapter 10

【Chapter 10】  
  
吃过早饭，梅林和伯爵一家人告别。伯爵并不在意这个私生的所谓小少爷带着的学生同伴。他收拾了行李，哈利送他到火车站。梅林从后备箱拿出自己的皮箱，他们挥手当做再见。

梅林走了几步，回过头，看见哈利还没开走，忍不住走回去，拉开车门，探头问道：“我们还会再见吧？”  
  
“当然，九月就回学校了。”哈利噗呲一笑。  
  
梅林心事重重的抿着嘴唇，问道：“你暑假有安排么？”  
  
“没什么。”哈利回答。  
  
“嗯……”梅林迟疑了一下，哈利笑了，说道：“再这样下去，今年都回不了家了。快走吧，你现在去买票，时间正好。”  
  
梅林做出投降的动作：“好吧好吧，那我走。我可以给你写信吗？”  
  
“我也会想你的。但是一个月的时间而已，不了吧。”哈利又笑了。  
  
梅林又凑上前，递给他一张纸条，快速的说道：“有事情找我的话。”然后他关上车门，拉着皮箱，加快脚步走掉了。哈利会生气的，因为那张纸条，正面写着他的地址和电话，而背面写着：你昨天穿的内裤，我拿走了。  
  
生气的哈利回到家以后会更生气的，因为他其实没有拿走。梅林想到这里，忍不住要发笑。

伯爵庄园的钢琴叮叮当当的弹着。哈利进门之前凝神听着，辨认出是二姐的指法。他犹豫了一下，最后还是没有进门，从门口往后绕过去，站在窗户下面，抽出一根烟，含在嘴唇里，点着了。烟雾像女人的背影，袅袅婷婷的。  
  
“……他怎么又回来了，像条狗一样，真是麻烦。”这是三哥。

“麻烦能怎么样？又不能让爸爸把他赶出去。”是二姐。弹琴也不耽误她讲话。

爸爸。哈利眯着眼睛，在嘴里品味了一下这个词。嘴唇触碰两次。爆破音。

“怎么不能？这家里本来就没他的位置。”

弹钢琴的节奏变乱了。她本来弹得就不怎么样，一旦乱起来，简直就像在打仗了。

“你看他那样子，好像真把自己当成什么东西似的，还不是跟他那做妓女的老妈一样下贱？如果不是爸爸心软……”

哈利把那根烟吐到地上，用力的拿皮鞋的鞋跟碾碎了。他走上前，哗啦一下子拉开门。两个人看见是他，都吓了一跳。三哥年纪不小了，急着结婚，每天都打扮的花枝招展，想借着贵族头衔找富婆来傍着，却好像一直差点运气；二姐已经结了婚，她早早扒上一个商人，她男人认为自己是下娶，而她认为自己是下嫁，其实不过各有所图，每要回家来，其实不过逃避罢了，面子却还要炫耀。三哥看见他还有点惊惧，噤了声。二姐知道自己不占理，反而先生气起来，对着他嚷道：“干吗那副表情，看见我们在这，你很难受吗？”

哈利轻飘飘的看了她一眼：“怎么会。二姐这么妥帖的人，谁看见你会难受呢？难道不就是为了讨大家开心才经常回娘家？”

她婚姻不如意，本就不舒坦，听他夹枪带棒的一句话，脸都白了，尖声道：“哎呦，你还嚣张起来了？——住我们家，花我们的，用我们的，当初你妈哭哭啼啼的来了，只怪我们哈特家的人心肠好，也不顾及你的身份，把你留下来。我那孩子享不到家族的福分，竟然被你这种人随便就得到了！”

哈利气得喘不上起来，怒极反笑，翻了翻眼皮，冷声道：“行，你说得对，是我连累你，不仅管不住丈夫，还死了儿子。就是我损了他的运气，占了他的位置！”

话音未落，二姐就扑了上来，揪他的头发。哈利起初还挡了一下，后来就不动了，任她打。三哥在旁边假模假样的劝，但也不来拦着；到后面，仆人也出来看见了，但没一个人说话。直到老管家找来了伯爵，二姐才住手。她哭着抱住自己的爸爸，告诉他哈利说了什么样的话。伯爵看了哈利一眼，叫他跟自己走了。

哈利在书房里关了三天。伯爵让他跪着，他当然不会听，但是三天也很难捱。他出来的时候也没看见伯爵，他带着他心灵受伤的女儿去巴黎购物了。老管家给哈利送吃的来，劝他别太和他们作对。哈利微微的点点头，老管家知道他并没有听进去，也没有再开口。

“父亲什么时候回来？”老管家来收餐盘的时候，哈利问道。

“伯爵预备在巴黎待一周，还有四天了。”

哈利对着镜子，给自己那些明显有瘀伤的地方上药。等恢复到第四天的早上，他背着双肩包，带少量的随身物品，走出了伯爵庄园的大门。

梅林那天参加了一个聚会，持续到下午，是和几个高中时期的朋友见面。这些人长了几岁以后愈发讨厌了，缠着他问有没有交到大学生女友。他不知道该怎么回答。只能说有喜欢的人。“你还能搞不定？你那眼睛给她一瞧，谁能忍得住不喜欢你。”说话的女孩曾经是他的女朋友，后来说“在你身上感受不到爱意”，和他分了手。但是她太快就找了新男友了，令人对那个借口产生怀疑。他们后来也不算恢复到良好关系，但是因为有共同的朋友，还有些交往。她一边说一边往他脸上吐了个烟圈，梅林忍不住皱了皱眉。他想到哈利虽然抽烟也很凶，但是不会这样不礼貌。

“我知道你想起她了。”女孩凑近看着他的眼睛，饶有兴味地说，“真羡慕那个女孩。”

“羡慕？你还不是甩了我。”梅林不在意的说道。

“不一样，帅哥。”女孩的红嘴唇微微笑了，“你和我在一起，是种‘换了哪个女孩都一样’的感觉。但你刚才的眼神，不是这种。哦，或许是因为你还没得到她？”

“胡说。”梅林也不知道自己在反驳哪一句话。

她饶有兴味的看他，长长的睫毛打着抖。她把快要烧完了的烟夹在手指间，直到烫了手，才抛掉了。

“别闹了，过去的事情，胡说有什么意义？你自己想。”

梅林离开以后立马找地方给哈利打了电话。他不想等下去了，那天用哈利家里的电话时，他问管家要了号码，并且记了下来。他给哈利电话，是指望他能先打给自己，那会让他感觉很骄傲的。一直没有等到，但是没关系。他决定自己主动。

电话被接起来时，是个女人的声音。梅林不清楚那是谁。他问了好，然后说要找哈利哈特。

“他不在这，鬼知道他什么时候跑掉的。”女人尖刻的说。梅林听见旁边有男人的声音问，谁找那个杂种？女人哼了一声，说不知道，没礼貌的挂断了。


	11. Chapter 11

  
【Chapter 11】  
  
梅林有些愣愣的。哈利的家里怎么有人这样说他？就算再复杂，面子总要维护的吧。但是……他明明说了暑假没有安排，他去哪里了？梅林失魂落魄的坐公交回家，脑子里乱糟糟的。

他的小妹妹爱玛，手里牵着他家的小狗，捧着着肉乎乎的脸蛋，在家门口的台阶上坐着。

“你在这里等我吗？”梅林振作了一下精神，走上前。白色的卷毛小狗站起来抓他的腿，他把小狗抱起来。

“是呀。”爱玛站起身，拍拍屁股，笑嘻嘻的看着他，“想问哥哥是哪里交到的那么漂亮的朋友呀？”

梅林一怔，陡然间生出了无穷的希望。他立马跑上台阶，冲进家门。父母正在沙发上看电视。没有什么其他人，没有“漂亮的朋友”……那么爱玛在逗他吗？梅林直愣愣的站在门口，妈妈叫他也没有听见。

这时爱玛小声抱怨着走了进来；“哥你怎么回事，完全不等我……”

小狗已经撒着欢儿，蹦跳着穿过了门厅，又跑过客厅。

“Shell，你怎么这么可爱呢？”

熟悉的声音。

然后梅林看见那个卷发的漂亮男孩子，他刚刚从洗手间拐出来，弯着腰，把小狗从地上举起来，高高的抱在怀里。

他的意识终于回笼。妈妈在埋怨地说：“客人来了也不先介绍一下。”爸爸笑着说：“小孩子嘛，哪有那么多讲究……”

哈利站在客厅的另一侧，抱着张开狗嘴、伸着狗舌头舔他的脸的小狗，眯着眼睛，笑吟吟地望着他。

梅林手忙脚乱的走上前，把狗从他怀里捞出来。小狗挣扎着表示不满。“你太胖了，会把我们的客人压坏掉的。”梅林把狗放在沙发上，小狗跳了几下，最后认命的在妈妈怀里找到喜欢的姿势，趴下了。然后梅林拉着哈利的手腕，不知道该说什么。他好像被巨大的惊喜砸中，还不敢相信这是真的。

“你带朋友出去转转吧，在附近逛逛。”妈妈先开了口。爱玛吵着想要一起去，但被梅林坚决拒绝，在她的小短腿穿上运动鞋之前，拉着哈利跑出去。

他们跑了很远，拄着膝盖喘粗气，然后哈利笑了出来。梅林看着他，跟他一起放声笑。他们笑完以后，梅林问道：“你准备待多久？”

哈利慢悠悠的往前走，仰着脖子望天，想了想，问道：“我能待多久？”

梅林笑道：“你想在这里待多久，就可以待多久。”

“你父母不会介意吗？”哈利偏过头，看着下沉的太阳，悄声说道：“经济介意的话，我可以交生活费……最主要是怕他们嫌我烦。”

梅林搓了搓手。他想起刚才那通电话，感觉大抵能猜到哈利家里发生了什么。但是他咬咬嘴唇，扯出一个笑容，手指搭在哈利肩膀上，说道：“我家总不至于缺了你这半个月的饭钱。这可不像‘人人都爱的哈利哈特‘讲的话啊。”

“我对长辈比较没办法。”哈利有些僵硬的解释。梅林也不再问，只拍拍他肩膀。

梅林带着哈利逛了一圈，直到哈利露出比较真诚的笑脸。最后天黑了，他们坐在河堤上，梅林指星星给哈利看。哈利一边看一边往他身边挪，最后在他脸上啄了一口。梅林笑着推开他，然后哈利给他一个真的、深切的吻。

晚上他们回到家。这次哈利睡客房。梅林没敢和他一起睡，毕竟这不是伯爵的庄园，有那么点声音就很容易被发现。爱玛在晚上钻进他的房间，在地毯上抱着小熊布偶打滚，问哈利哥哥有没有女朋友。

梅林做出很遗憾的表情，说道：“他已经有喜欢的人了耶。”

爱玛嘟起嘴，气鼓鼓的说：“我就知道，为什么好看的人都有喜欢的人了呢？都不肯等等爱玛长大。”

“以后爱玛会遇到的。那个人一样会小心翼翼的打听，爱玛有男朋友吗？然后为了爱玛产生喜怒哀乐……”

“他会长得很好看吗？像哥哥一样好看？”爱玛爬到床边，抓着梅林的脸，梅林的嘴唇被抓得噘了起来，声音也混混沌沌的：“当然，会比哥哥好看。他在爱玛眼里会是世界上最好看的人。”

爱玛终于心满意足的睡着了。梅林抱着她，把她送回自己的卧室。其实不送回去也是可以的，爱玛还是个小小姑娘，他以前经常和爱玛一起睡。但是今天，如果送了，他就可以路过哈利的卧室，看看他在做什么。

哈利果然又没锁门。他穿着套格纹的睡袍，却坐在椅子上，借着台灯的光在看书。他带着一副金丝边的圆眼镜，竟然营造出非常文雅的氛围。听见门开的声音，哈利也没抬头，只是小声说道：“你怎么还不睡？”

梅林轻手轻脚的凑上前去，蹲在哈利面前，拉住他的手：“想看看你。”他顺便打量他手里的书。

原来哈利是从梅林书架里抽的，《爱伦坡惊悚小说集》。梅林有些无奈：“那么多书，干吗拿这一本？看了做噩梦。”

“什么都不让看，像我老妈一样。”哈利皱着眉头，看着他笑了一下。很快那笑痕便淡去了。这张脸上的模样简直让梅林不舍得教他自己睡。但是哈利放开了他，合上书，啪的一声按灭了台灯，径自上床去。梅林在背后看了他一会儿，哈利坚持着闭着眼睛。最终梅林走上前，在他拿嘴唇贴在他耳畔，道一句晚安，然后才出去了，一并带上门。

转天，哈利看起来似乎是恢复了情绪。

他们一起去逛街，吃冰淇淋，梅林喜欢草莓味，哈利喜欢巧克力味的；他们沿着利斯河骑车，哈利总要和梅林比谁更快；后来他们还一起去摘桃子，弄的手上黏糊糊的。梅林觉得很快乐。哈利显然也是。他们玩了一周还多，跑遍了梅林以前最喜欢去的地方。

这天早上，梅林好久没看见哈利出来，饭也没吃。他送爱玛去幼儿园，回来以后又带着狗出去溜，等回来以后，客房还是静悄悄的。梅林有些担心，跑去敲门。但没有得到回应。

“哈利，你在吗？”

隔了半天，梅林听见他闷闷的声音：“在——有事吗？”

“你怎么了？“感觉声音不对劲。梅林疑惑的问道，“你开门，我看看你。”

“不用了。”哈利很快的拒绝他。

梅林太知道他的把戏了，说道：“你不开，我就要用钥匙了哦。”

“别……好吧，我来开。”

哈利拉开了们，他的卷发乱蓬蓬的，额前有几绺耷拉下来，垂在眼睛上面，脸上和眼圈都红红的。

“你没事吗？”梅林伸手去想要摸他的额头，哈利很快的后退，躲开了，说道：“能有什么事，紧张什么……我去洗脸。”

他一边打哈欠一边趿着拖鞋出去了。梅林探头看了看屋子里面，感觉这间房间充斥着奇怪的氛围。垃圾桶。梅林立马想到了，果然里面丢着几团卫生纸。梅林觉得有点好笑，回到自己的房间。又过了一会儿，他听见了哈利从浴室出来的声音。


	12. Chapter 12

【Chapter 12】

哈利洗漱完毕，还是那样拖着脚步走来走去的。梅林知道他在找自己。他听见哈利经过餐厅，餐厅摆着留给他的牛奶和荷包蛋，但是哈利好像胃口不佳，没作停留。他听见哈利经过主卧，梅林的父母去上班了，人自然不在。爱玛去了幼儿园，也不会被他找到。接着他听见哈利回到客房，因为没找到梅林，发出疑惑的嘟囔的声音。最后，他往梅林的卧室走来了。

房间没有关门，好像一个大张着的嘴。哈利经过门口，没见里面有人，有些疑惑的把手拢着额前蓬松散乱的卷头发，往后推去。他走进来了。梅林等待哈利走到自己前面，然后关上门。他方才躲在门后。

“你怎么在这里……”哈利皱着眉头看他，然后立刻便脸红了。

梅林倚靠在门上，抿嘴笑：“你刚才在做什么？”

哈利感觉没必要说谎，只道：“你这不是明知故问。晨勃，很久没……就来了一下子。”

梅林走上前，碰碰他的胳膊：“怎么不叫我？”

“难道你这种情况下会叫我去？”哈利手搭在他脖子上，摩挲着，挑着眉毛看他。

梅林笑道：“我不会。我等你自己来。自投罗网。”

哈利噎住了，没话可反驳，只好说：“现在是白天啊，中午。”

“没有人。”梅林说着。哈利因为早上刚刚自己解决过的缘故，精神和心理上还处于不应期，因此并不十分赞同。但虽然他一开始不赞同，可等梅林的手从他衣服下摆探进去，在他的腰侧和肋骨上滑滑动，却发出显然能够鼓励梅林的呻吟，反对也就没能贯彻到底。他凑过去，啃梅林的喉结。梅林的手已经游走到他胸前，在他顶端掐了一把，哈利低低的叫了一声，道：“你做什么？”

“你不喜欢？”梅林为他的反应感到好笑。哈利好像有点被他的态度激怒了，开始把他往外推。梅林抓着他手腕，不让他走。哈利用力的挣脱开了。梅林其实也没敢用太大的力气。

“我——还是怪我——我心情不好，有点迁怒。“哈利咬着牙。

梅林张了张嘴，想要不要接话，但声音好像不听他控制一样从他嘴里流出来：”为了你家的事情吗？“

哈利显然不想聊这个。他声音很低的说道：“我想回家去了。”

梅林抱着胳膊：”你那个也算是家么？“

哈利不高兴的看着他：”再难看那也是我的家。不管算不算。“

”回去受那些人的气？他们甚至什么丑话都能说出口。“梅林问道。

哈利有些诧异了：“你怎么知道？”

“我给你家打过电话。你回去又能做什么？这样的环境。你只能想办法离开。”

“不，我不能……我妈妈她为了我，几乎跪下磕头，他们才……我不能——”哈利抱住了头。

梅林往前走两步，逼近他的眼睛：“你妈妈会喜欢看到你现在遭受的吗？”

“怎么能这样说……你不——你什么都不会知道。”哈利的眼睛好像又红了，为了和早上不一样的理由。他推开梅林的肩膀，往房门走。在他握上门把手的那一刻，他被一股力气往前推动，然后被抵在门上。梅林很快的抓住他的两条胳膊，扳到背后，用一只手握在一起。他另一只手反锁住门。

“你干什么！”哈利挣扎起来。梅林用自己的体重把他固定在自己和门中间。

“你妈妈爱你，哈利。”他贴着哈利的耳朵轻声说道，“她会希望你更爱自己。而不是把感情分给那些什么伯爵什么的东西。”

哈利挣扎的动作变轻了。他好像笑了一声。梅林从背后吮吸哈利的脖颈，哈利不再动了，但是也没有迎合他，被动的让他亲吻。梅林轻声问他：“你想做爱吗，哈利。”

沉默了很久，久到梅林快要放弃，打算要放开他了。

“我想要有点疼的那种。”哈利突然说道，他慢慢转过脸来，“你能操我吗？”

这确实出乎梅林意料。上次在哈利家里，梅林和哈利算是进行了亲密的行为，但他知道那好像还不够。从伦敦回来，梅林有意找了男人和男人的那种书来看看，终于搞明白了哈利说的“我怕你做不来”的那种做爱是什么。他本来就感觉到，他们的关系里面，哈利表面上看起来不太主动要求，但其实在精神上，哈利经常才是做主导的那个。为此，梅林疑心自己会在毫无准备的情况下，稀里糊涂的就被哈利操了——哦他当然不介意，只是对于头一次感到一点畏惧。而且其实，还带点期待。

今天他做了心理准备，哈利却提出了这样的要求。梅林扳过他的脸，仔细地问道：“你是认真的？”

哈利坦然的点点头，说道：“当然。”

梅林便也点头。

他们拉上窗帘。梅林对于他们要在自己从小睡的这张床上做的事实感到有点兴奋。他还是先去亲他，很快两个人都喘成一团，哈利背靠着床头坐着，梅林脱掉他的裤子，然后分开他的腿。哈利自己脱掉了睡衣。他现在完全赤裸了。他把腿曲起，梅林就看见他的一切，包括那蜷缩在毛发里的，半软不硬的那根，和下面紧闭的入口。上次没能仔细看，这回他完全承认哈利那里长得也很漂亮。梅林用手掌盖住他下面，哈利微微动了动，看着他动作。

梅林却暂时放开了他，从床头柜摸出润滑油和避孕套来。哈利吃惊的看着他：“你什么时候买的？”

梅林假装做出羞惭的样子，答道：“从伦敦回来。”

哈利一脸咬到舌头的表情，“我改变主意了。我来操你怎么样？我比你有经验。”

“注意先来后到啊哈利。”梅林已经把润滑油倒在手心里，按着哈利一边大腿，用手指送进他身体里面，“我们先完成你头一个要求，然后再讨论这第二个。”

“操你的……”

哈利的身体含着梅林的手指，因而哑着嗓子，用气声说出尾音带着柔软拐弯的骂人话。梅林并不介意他此刻逞的口舌之快。他接下来会知道操谁，怎么操的。

他的头挤进哈利的双腿之间，一边舔舐他大腿内侧的皮肉，一边用手插他。梅林的舌头沿着他的身体往上，经过他微微起伏的肚子，肋骨的凹陷，微微凸起的乳肉，最后吻上那对漂亮的锁骨，还有中央那一段缝隙。哈利的身体慢慢柔顺下来，像一只驯服的羔羊，跟着他的动作被完全打开。他抱住了梅林的头，在三根手指刮擦他的内壁时发出颤抖的抽气声。他分泌的液体越来越多，沾的到处都是，于是梅林一手把握着哈利的腰，一手扶着自己，送进他身体里面。哈利短促的痉挛了一下，接着就抱着他的脖子，被他蹭的在床头上耸动，身体又热又软，喘息声里夹杂着甜味的呻吟，脸上的表情一塌糊涂，整个人好像融化掉的麦芽糖。现在是夏天，糖人是会被太阳烤得化掉的。


	13. Chapter 13

【Chapter 13】

梅林常常见别人谈恋爱的。或者，好些人该叫做闹恋爱才是，高调又复杂，分分又合合，自己乐在其中，却只给别人看了笑话。他认为自己和哈利的这段，就要和旁的不一样。而他没有知道的是，他们确实太不一样了。这不是完全好的那种意思。他将会在期待中度过。而他们的期待，花费的时间，太久太久了。

家里人叫梅林回了学校就打个电话。梅林在宿舍的公用电话空下来以后才去，拨了号码，向父母报平安。爱玛奶声奶气的，问他哈利哥哥怎么样。梅林的手指绕着电话线，侧脸看向被问到的人。哈利凑过来，对着话筒说道：“哈利哥哥也很好，小美女。代我问你父母，还有小狗狗好。”

爱玛发出咯咯的笑声。

哈利今天穿浅绿色的外套，白色直筒裤，好像太鲜嫩惹眼了一点，也就他才配若无其事的穿这样的衣服。他的情绪也蓬勃的生长着。

“哈利今天怎么这么高兴啊。”兰斯洛特好像无意的问了一句。梅林平白的紧张起来，而哈利只是黏糊糊的哼了一声：“你怎么，这么见不得我高兴？”

兰斯洛特嘴里的饭差点喷出来，做出一个恶心到晕倒的表情：“你可别歪曲我的意思！”梅林跟着笑了，低下头，拿叉子去卷自己那份意大利面。

兰斯洛特看出他们之间变熟悉了很多。三人一起的时候，会开始出现他们两个人的对话，且偶尔讨论一些他没有参与过的活动。兰斯洛特脑袋上冒着问号，咬牙切齿的问：“为什么你们俩搞到一块儿去了？”哦，圣母玛利亚啊，饶恕他们的罪过吧，这家伙还以为自己开了个挺有意思的玩笑。梅林和哈利都没有告诉他事实，也没有这个打算，省得他无法自处。而且确实挺难解释的。

现在兰斯洛特和哈利都是三年级的学生了，要不了一年，就准备毕业。梅林刚升上二年级，没有那么忙，和他们见面的机会却减少了。但大体上还是很频繁。

兰斯洛特老跟他们待在一起，察觉到的异常居然的也只到此为止。梅林还是有点奇怪的矛盾心理。学校和社会都不提倡这种恋爱关系，他当然不必逆流而上，但兰斯洛特知道的话也没什么大不了，于是他似乎又希望能给发觉了。这心态是他希望独占哈利的一种体现。他问哈利，兰斯洛特怎么这么迟钝，哈利只是笑了笑，答道：“别把我们的位子看太重。没意识到，是因为他不在乎。”

梅林当时不能完全认同这种说法。兰斯洛特在学生组织很有话语权，他的朋友那样的多，唯独什么好的事情都先找他们通知；还有，他闲暇的时间，都和他俩混在一起。这位子是不重的么？当然等他真正见到兰斯洛特陷入感情的时候那疑神疑鬼的表现，明白过来哈利指的是他对他们两个没有爱情元素的在乎。虽然那些都是后话了。

梅林一直没有参与过学生组织，主要就是由于看到哈利和兰斯洛特总忙得焦头烂额的。那群青春期没过完的、精力旺盛的年轻人，居然弄出了很复杂的人事关系。尤其刚升二年级的一些学生参与工作以后，居然倾轧的厉害。哈利心态上比兰斯洛特老成一些，而且打定主意绝不仰仗家里的关系，开始准备自己找实习，就慢慢抽身出来，只保留着那个打牌的小王国。但当然来参加的学生慢慢变少了。

哈利享受那种受尊敬的感觉，认为有些遗憾，但也不值得难过；梅林起初替他惋惜，后来就发觉这其实是好事，给了他们不少约会的时间与空间。他们竟然都对那间教室存在一点执念。梅林在那片变化的灯光下面亲他，他们第一次在这间教室接吻的时候，就感觉到令人疑惑的熟悉，因为那已经在梦里发生过无数次了。他们好像跌在风里，火一直烧到身上去。

后来梅林又尝试了很多地方。哈利的心理上和实际上，都可算作经验丰富，但也被梅林神奇的想法所折服。梅林跟他说：“你说的没错，我确实思维发散又跳跃。”哈利大抵记不得自己这样说过了，在他脸颊上拍了一下，然后就点起一根烟。梅林看着他抽了两口，伸出手去，捏着那根烟的中部，从哈利被咬得通红的嘴唇中间抽出来，叼在自己嘴里。 

有一天，梅林去找哈利宿舍找他，但哈利并不在。兰斯洛特看到他，也没意识到他是来找谁——在他眼里，他们三个的关系依旧是对等的。梅林上楼的时候从管理员那里拿到一封信，没有署名，只收信人的位置写着哈利哈特。梅林扬了扬信封，示意他：“给哈利的。”

“你终于开窍了？”兰斯洛特挑着眉毛看他，“第一次就给哈利写这么厚的情书？”

“你怎么知道是第一次。”梅林半真半假的打了个哈哈，兰斯洛特好像抓住什么新闻一样抓住他胳膊，要他解释。梅林心思不在这个上面，把信封给他看，念叨着：“谁来的信啊？”

兰斯洛特讨了个没趣，也不再开玩笑，但没怎么在意，只道：“有什么奇怪的吗？”他凑上来看一眼：“伦敦的邮戳，那不就是他家那边吗？家人写里来的吧。”

梅林知道不可能。哈特家里没有人会给他写信。其他的朋友的话，哈利高中以后才搬到伦敦，没什么在伦敦的熟人了。梅林把信搁在哈利床上，想着下回问他，但又觉得自己可能管太宽，再教哈利多心。拖了几次，就忘记了。

哈利找了一份在生物技术公司实习的工作，与学校有些距离，打算拿工资在外面租个房间，不再每天回宿舍。为了这个，哈利请梅林和兰斯洛特吃饭。他还去买了一身西装。他身材是很不错的，梅林一直了解，估计目前也没人比他更了解。但哈利从试衣间出来的时候，着实也唬了他一跳。他肩宽腰细，身材颀长，恐怕是最适宜穿西装的那种架子骨，梅林看得发愣，然后很快意识到自己失了态，唯恐兰斯洛特发现什么，赶紧拿眼睛去瞟。但兰斯洛特的表情夸张的程度并不低于他，甚至走上前去，对着哈利上下其手，嘴里说着：“我的上帝啊，哈利，你怎么把这副身材藏了这么久的？”

梅林忍不住笑出了声。要换其他人这样逗，他会生气的，也理应生气；但换做兰斯洛特，他俩却都感觉没什么问题。哈利笑着给了兰斯洛特的脑袋一巴掌，看向梅林，说道：“等你毕业，你也来买一套。”

兰斯洛特听见这话，自然不答应，要哈利也给自己买。哈利断然拒绝了，兰斯洛特就去晃他的肩膀，摇他的手，最后抱着他的腰求他。梅林这会儿终于看不过去了，走上前，把这个黏糊糊的家伙从哈利身上撕下来。


	14. Chapter 14

【Chapter 14】

哈利虽然嘴上不饶人，实际上却很周到的，给梅林买了礼物，同时也给兰斯洛特带一份。他买的是两件衬衫，给兰斯洛特的那件，远看是是浅卡其色，离近了才看到那是白色底子上织着驼色条纹，营造出稳重温柔的氛围。给梅林的是灰白细格子，风格偏向于文雅。兰斯洛特本来没觉得哪件更好，却很快发现其实还是区别待遇，梅林那件领子上带个别致的小刺绣，花体字母M，大概是代表他的姓氏Mycroft。他撇撇嘴，细细思考自己是不是产生了“别人的东西好”这种幼儿心态，思考过后，却不由得咦了一声。

梅林如他所愿的被吸引了注意，问道：“怎么了？”

“你这件和哈利之前那件不是一样么？”

梅林有点呆，问道：“哪里一样？”

兰斯洛特比划了一下，说道：“就是他那件蓝白的，这里。”他指着自己领子的位置：“绣着一个H。你们俩怎么回事？”

梅林摇摇头：“别扯了。哪有这么巧的事？”嘴上这么说，却拿着那件衬衫，当宝贝似的，左看右看。

兰斯洛特翻了个白眼：“我早看出来了，你们俩现在交情好得很，快插不进外人啦。你们什么时候结婚啊？”

梅林给呛住了，侧眼看他：“你傻了啊，自己老想着谈恋爱，就先给别人凑对。”他虽然这样讲，心里倒因为那句结婚荡了一下。兰斯洛特贴过来，揽住他后背，问道：“但是说实在的，他不在这，我也还挺想他。你不去看看他？”梅林笑道：“你呢？”

兰斯洛特露出怨怼的表情：“我这周都要给教授使唤。你去的话，替我关怀关怀他。”

他预备要读研，不得不常在导师面前混脸熟刷好感。梅林同情地拍了拍他肩膀。

天很冷了。梅林到哈利公寓楼的时候，还下起雪来。哈利还没回到家，梅林就在楼下等他。雪花扑簌扑簌的落在他肩膀上，有些湿乎乎的。梅林踩来踩去，一边觉得这天气乱七八糟，平添麻烦，一边又觉得在雪里等自己的恋人，那个场面还有点浪漫的。想来想去，他被自己逗笑了。

哈利待会儿回来的话，不知道吃过饭没有。梅林突然想到，他们可以点披萨，但快餐店的饮料很难喝。他看见街角有家便利店，就去买了瓶起泡酒。回来的时候，多出一辆黑色的轿车，停在公寓楼下。梅林远远的看见了，开始没注意，接着车门打开，出来的却是哈利，这回他一眼便认到了。哈利脚步很快，但姿态很迟疑的样子。

接着另一边车门打开了。是个青年人，一头亮闪闪的金色头发，气质潇洒而且漠然。他快走上前拉住哈利，好像在跟他说着什么。

“你做什么？放开他！”梅林一着急，也顾不得什么了，冲上前去，大声嚷道。哈利吓了一跳，拉住梅林，把他往自己身后拦。梅林当然不需要他这样，坚持立在原地。男人上下扫视了他，会意的笑笑，放开哈利的胳膊，抬起手道：“别担心。我还没有对你的小男朋友做什么。”他正了正领带，举起手腕，敲敲手表表盘，对哈利示意了一下，补充道：“你最好还是再考虑一下。”

男人走了，哈利沉默的带着梅林上楼，开了门，打开灯，给梅林倒了杯水，自己欠身从茶几上的烟盒里抽出一根烟，自顾自点着了，很深的吸了一口。

梅林也不问他，就看着他，等着。

哈利又吸了一口，把烟递在梅林唇边。梅林就着他的手抽了一口。他们这样慢慢分着抽完大半根烟，哈利把剩下的一截尾巴丢进烟灰缸，坐下来，陷进沙发里面去。梅林注意到那烟灰缸倒是空的，很干净。但这不能证明哈利抽的少，可能是他的强迫症让他坚持每天清理。

“我哥——”哈利说出这个词以后顿了顿，解释道：“伯爵的大儿子，他出事了。”

“什么事？”

哈利做了一个深呼吸，吁出一口长气：“死了。”

梅林原本靠坐在沙发上，这回挺直了腰背：“怎么……怎么突然？就死了？”

哈利微微摇摇头：“我以前完全不了解的。其实现在也不是很清楚。他似乎做的是很危险的工作。他死了以后才……以前他在的时候，对我还是有关照的。”

梅林走上前，揉了揉他的头发。哈利把他的手拉下来握住，贴在自己脸上，继续说道：“死了，倒也没什么大关系。但是……他们想要我去……”

“去什么？”梅林等了很久没等到下文，忍不住问道。

哈利低着头，看不见表情：“想要我回那个家。”

这逻辑很有些问题，但梅林总觉得在这方面和哈利是隔了一层的，那种贵族的规矩，带一丝神秘色彩，他不好细问，甚至于问了也捋不顺。他只能坚持自己的意志，支撑哈利的决定。他用两只手拢着哈利的脑侧，让他抬起头，看着他的眼睛，短暂但是坚定的说道：“不要回去。”

“嗯。我不会回家去的。”哈利眨眨眼睛，笑了一下，拉着梅林的胳膊，然后拽着他的脖子，凑上去吻他的脸颊。梅林安安静静的回吻他，慢慢就很是有感觉了。但想到哈利此刻情绪不佳，难免有趁人之危的嫌疑，梅林也就靠意志去压那一层生理反应。

哈利却没打算放过他。他的手原本放在他颈侧，慢慢就摩挲起来，然后顺着他脖子往下滑，去解他针织马甲的扣子。其实梅林穿这件衣服的时候，从不管那一排小纽扣，都是从头上穿脱就完事；但这会儿他也不说话，只等着看哈利要做到什么程度。哈利手指灵活，做事细致，具有去性别化的过人耐心，而且还有强迫症，很妥帖的把那一排扣子都扭开了，然后去解他的衬衫。他立刻发现了那是他买的新衬衫，嘟囔着笑了一声。衬衫本是普通的衬衫，但是给予了他们两个奇妙的快乐。

梅林被哈利把外套拉掉了，又扒掉针织衫，最后脱掉衬衫。他上半身什么都没了，哈利的手在他皮肉上面，沿着肌肉的走向，摸来摸去的，把他那一点刺激的立起来。哈利还衣冠楚楚的坐着，他只脱了外套，穿着里面的西装。西装也是普通的西装，但在哈利身上碰撞出骄矜和风流的味道。梅林感觉心里紧绷绷的，就抓着哈利的衣服领子，把他像小鸡那样提起来，他们的鼻尖几乎碰到一起。梅林弯着眼睛问他：“你这个样子上班，你同事都还坐得住？”


	15. Chapter 15

【Chapter 15】

哈利被他的话这样一挑拨，如他所愿的产生了奇怪的联想，气得耳朵根都红了：“这是什么屁话。坐不住，那就站着好了！”

“好啊。”梅林把他转过身去，从背后脱他的裤子，“那就站着来吧。”

哈利笑骂道：“你他妈的……”梅林已经抓着他的卷发，把他的头按下去。哈利便跪在沙发上。他的内裤还挂在脚踝上。

梅林从后面抓着他的胯骨操进去。哈利知道他的意图，没有再脱衣服，脑袋伏在沙发靠背上，小臂垫在脸下面。这个动作让西装把他的腰线绷的紧紧的。他早就想这么做了。哈利的腰很软，每每撞到他很爽的那一点，就扭动起来，配合凌乱的喘息。梅林把他的左臂反剪到背后，拽着他的臂弯，用了点力道，往更里面顶。哈利控制不住的叫出声来。但他倒一直保有富余的理智，就算到了那一刻，还挂念沙发不好清理，拿手给接着，啜泣着射了满手。

梅林简直觉得好笑。他在生理上其实还能忍一会儿，但在这番场面下，着实没能把持住。射完之后，他丢掉安全套，拿来纸巾给哈利擦手。他擦着擦着，突然把一根手指含进嘴里，哈利懒洋洋的躺着任他舔，脚却踢了他一下子。还挺疼的。

这一年圣诞节的前几天，梅林已经完成了全部的考试科目。他对节日是比较无所谓的态度，虽然很看重家人，但以往大多是回家去过节也行，不回家也可以。可今年自然与往年不同。他还未和哈利做过节日约定，因此倒也没什么计划性，想打电话到他的公司却感觉不合适，心想下次一定要跟哈利找房东装一部电话；另外想到哈利要自己留在外面过节，心里也有点担忧。

凭心而论，相对于梅林的生活，哈利是个麻烦的小混蛋。但是梅林也很喜欢这一点，好像他平静的生活过了太久，反而喜欢追逐那一点跳跃的火光。其实对于哈利自己而言，他是能够、甚至说很擅长生活的。但是他不能避免孤独。梅林很愿意把他从孤独中拯救出来。就算做不到，最起码给他增加点烟火气。

梅林一边收拾行李一边做下了决定，平安夜要去找他。

他室友刚刚打理好，预备回家去，和他道了别。刚走出去没一会儿，又突然返回，脑袋夹在门缝里，对他嚷道：“嗨，有人来找你啦！”

梅林这回立马就猜到了。

这位客人提着一只小皮箱，穿到膝盖那么长的外套，阳光从他背后照过来，一直浸到头发里面去——不是哈利又是谁？当着别人面，梅林有些呆呆的，哈利却满不在乎的快步走到他面前，给他一个拥抱。

“你什么时候回家？”哈利走进他寝室，把外套搭在椅子背上，问道。

梅林如实答道：“我还没有决定呢。”然后想了想，又说道：“不知道你要怎么办？”

哈利没说话，摇摇头。

梅林犹豫了一会儿，还是决定先绕过这个话题：“你怎么提前回来了？”

哈利微微笑了笑：“我请了假。想着还能来和你见几天。“

梅林也在心里暗暗的笑了，但还是有些担忧：“实习期请假吗？他们会不会不高兴。”

哈利咬了一下下嘴唇：”其实最近有其他人找我，说有个职位很合适……”

“什么工作？”梅林有点紧张：“在哪里？”

“嗯……这个倒不急着考虑。我还有点没想清楚。但是好像涉及国家层面的事情哦。”哈利挑着眉毛：“不能说太多。”

梅林对这番话没完全理解，怀疑哈利在开玩笑，便回答道：“你自己考虑吧，看合不合适。总不会是进去了出不来的那种吧？”

哈利歪头思考了片刻，最后耸耸肩：“我也还不清楚。好像还要培训和考试？也不一定靠谱……”说到一半，他看见梅林摊开的行李箱，问道：“你在收拾？”

梅林给他打了个岔，还没来得及询问详情，哈利已经开始着手帮他叠衣服了。他一贯是要把自己的东西理的方方正正规规整整，这当下他也当梅林属于自己了，就要把梅林的卖相一并理一理。梅林看着自己的袜子、衬衫、日用品一一经过哈利的手指，心里像开水壶冒了泡泡一样咕噜咕噜的，早把刚才的话题抛到脑后去了。

商讨的结果是，梅林和哈利在学校度过平安夜，然后圣诞节的早上回爱丁堡，哈利再按自己的计划回伦敦。梅林对于哈利愿意和他一起回家过圣诞这件事，好像早有了心理准备，因此并不意外。

“那我怎么解释我家里人的事情呢？”哈利还是有点担忧。

梅林倒完全不在意：“你就说他们出差。我父母神经很大条的。”

哈利半信半疑的：“哪里会有人在圣诞节出差啊？”

梅林很快的回答：“你就说他们去中国了。中国人不过圣诞节。”

平安夜那天他们去看电影，主题是讲爱情的，梅林看得相当感动，然后才发现哈利已经哈欠连天。回学校的时候经过去年那场派对的场馆，梅林就很想进去看一看。今年的派对会在第二天举办，现在整个大厅已经装扮的差不多，榭寄生、彩带、铃铛一应俱全。哈利一走进来就笑了，梅林还在看那颗挂着礼物装饰的巨大圣诞树，哈利自己跑到后台翻翻找找，最后拎着一张唱片溜达出来。

梅林正找不到他，走上前：“这是什么？”

“唱片。”哈利没回答到重点上，自顾自的把唱片插进播放器。

音乐响起了，哈利才补充解释道：“《Por Una Cabeza》。翻译过来的话是一步之遥的意思。”他笑着伸出手来，做出很绅士的姿态：“我能邀请你和我跳舞吗，梅林？”

梅林几乎是震惊过度，微微张开嘴，声音显而易见的紧张起来了。“别，我不会这个。”他确实有点害怕。

“如果错了，就接着错的跳下去。”哈利不再给他质疑的机会，走上前来抓住他的手，然后一把揽住他的腰：“我带你。”

这确实是梅林第一次跳探戈。事实上，就算他后来是和别人在一起度过晚宴的时候，也尽量避免跳这个，更加避免跳这首曲子。于是他到现在也只和哈利跳过。这样这段记忆就一直很清楚了。他记得那首曲子的旋律，优雅又活跃，柔和又疏离；他记得哈利牵引着他，于是他自己半自愿的跳女步；他记得唱针从黑胶唱片上滑过时细微的爆豆声，记得空旷的大厅里他们鞋跟在地板上踏过的回音；他记得哈利的手臂紧紧搂着他腰身，记得哈利带他转过两个圈；他也记得他跳完以后满脸通红，停不下来喘息，哈利虚虚的扶着他。而他的体力一向是没有差到那种程度的。


	16. Chapter 16

【Chapter 16】

圣诞节那天中午，梅林和哈利抵达爱丁堡威瓦利车站。梅林的父母来接他们，连爱玛也在。爱玛看见哈利就闹着要他抱，她已经上小学了，体重有所增加，她的家长虽然一直拦着，哈利却很高兴，不仅去抱她，还把爱玛举起来，问道：“小美女，想哈利哥哥了吗？”

“想！”爱玛斩钉截铁的回答。

“学校有比哈利哥哥漂亮的男孩子吗？”

“没有！”爱玛仍然没有一丝迟疑。哈利就哈哈的笑了，在她脸蛋上亲一口，说道：“那当然不会有啊！”

梅林的父母本来不好意思让儿子的朋友帮忙带小孩，这会儿看见他自夸到这种程度，竟然也不觉得了。

准备晚餐的时候，哈利更是显出超级积极的态度，让梅林坐的都不太踏实，怀疑自己是家里最懒的人；另一方面，狗还记得哈利，它是一只需要所有人的爱的小狗，特地叼着自己的皮球出来，想要哈利陪他玩扔球；爱玛也不肯闲着，她知道亲哥要在家里待满一整个寒假，哈利却不会，想争取一切时间扒在他腿上。哈利就显得手忙脚乱，连带着厨房也十分拥挤。

梅林最终决定把兴致勃勃的哈利从厨房捞出来。哈利脸蛋上沾了为水果沙拉准备的酱汁，梅林叹着气帮他揩擦。哈利的生活里没有出现过这种厨房，这种小女孩，以及这种小狗。梅林可以理解，但是认为如果还顾得过来，最好还是不要把沙拉酱沾到脸上，会令人产生奇怪的联想。

晚餐的时候，梅林的妈妈主张让他们都许个愿。每个人都闭上眼睛，睁开眼睛以后，只有爱玛举着小手，坚持要给大家讲她的愿望。

“我希望考上和哥哥一样的大学！”

“哦？为什么呢？”头一次听见小女孩主动说自己希望能读书，梅林忍不住问道。

“不能说，说了就不灵了。“爱玛的大眼睛亮晶晶的，噘着嘴摇摇头。整间屋子的人都笑了起来。

晚餐后梅林和哈利带着爱玛一起出去遛狗，狗冷的有点抖，回来的时候哈利就一直抱着它。梅林感觉哈利的怀抱今天就没有闲着过，又觉得他们此刻像一家三口。到家以后，哈利拿着书跑到梅林的房间来，还是那本爱伦坡。他说自己看了怕做噩梦，非要在梅林的卧室待到睡觉前不可。但他的心思没能够完全得逞，爱玛一起跟了过来，要和他们一起。圣诞这段时间完全是假期了，梅林发觉自己找不到和哈利独处的时间，哈利也显然是有点失望。但他很快调整过来，给自己找到了乐子。

留在这里的时候哈利竟然一直很忙，既帮他的妈妈烹饪，也要帮他的爸爸扫雪，狗和爱玛更不必提了，就像两只小尾巴。梅林在的时候，他俩总跟着梅林，这回哈利来了，倒把大半火力转移，集中到哈利身上，算是帮梅林分享了负担。而且这是堪称双赢的局面——哈利完完全全的乐在其中。

哈利其实放假到一月初，但他预备过完元旦就回伦敦去。新年夜的晚上，他们一起陪爱玛做游戏，先是狗撑不住睡了，后来爱玛也睡了，他们俩一起聊天。那时候已经是凌晨，意味着新的一年可以算作开始。哈利比他先睡着的，梅林迷糊间握着他的手，心里觉得这是充满希望的。

哈利临走那天却出事了。

中午的时候，梅林和哈利去买点心，预备他路上吃。傍晚时分他们回到家，梅林的妈妈却正急的团团转，爱玛不见了。梅林起床以后就没见过她，早上的时候以为她在赖床，出门前以为她和爸爸妈妈在一起。这时候大家一经对峙，才知道他们一家人今天都没见到过她。

梅林的爸爸已经去了警察局，警察出动的很快，但暂时也没发现关键线索，只能地毯式搜索。梅林慌的手脚都麻了，把东西往桌子上一搁，就跑出去找人。哈利跟他一起。但是天慢慢就黑下来，黑的很早，黑的令人绝望。

梅林和哈利找遍了她以前经常去的地方，打遍了认识的人的电话，始终没有发现她的踪迹。这就意味着她大抵不是自己走丢了，而是被人带走了。想到这一点，梅林觉得浑身发冷。他们回家一次，看看情况，但家里一个人都没有。妈妈带着Shell出去了，可能是想指望小狗发现什么，但是警察的马犬都还没有发现什么，Shell终究只是小型的观赏犬，更加希望渺茫。

梅林在家里翻找，希望能发现什么别的线索，哈利却突然跑出去了。梅林昏头昏脑的推开窗，喊道：“你去哪里？”

“我去打电话！”哈利一边后退着跑一边回答他。

梅林太急了，没意识到为什么他不用家里的电话。

哈利拢紧了外套，迎着风跑出一条街，找到一个公用电话亭。他很快的拨出一个号码。接电话的是个女人。他把暗号报出来，然后等到其他人来接听。

男人的声音很沉稳，听起来像是普通的办公室白领：“考虑出结果了吗？还没有的话，下次我要来找你的。”

“我——我想当面和你谈一谈。”

“没问题。老地方见。”

电话啪的一声挂掉了。

哈利回到梅林家的时候，梅林正要出门。他看起来格外的憔悴，看见哈利也说不出来话了，只脚步顿了顿，微微点下头。

哈利一把抓住他胳膊，盯着他的眼睛：“我要走一趟……”

“你现在要走？”他的声音也是嘶哑的。

哈利感觉牙根都是酸胀的，他弯下腰，仰视着梅林的脸：“你相信我。我会想办法……相信我。”

梅林没有说话，只是点了点头，又出门去了。梅林没有怀疑过他，哈利很清楚，但这一刻却觉得风吹得睁不开眼睛。

哈利没有做片刻的停留。他很快的收拾了行李——他的东西本就不多，然后赶往火车站，搭最近时刻的一班车回到伦敦。他很了解这个，幼童绑架案的解救关键时间是四个小时，四个小时以后，寻回率就会直线下降，而24小时后的存活率已经很低，48小时——不会，不会超过48小时的。哈利一遍一遍的默念着，强忍住不要让手脚发抖，以免耽误时间。他从伦敦滑铁卢火车站出来，拖着皮箱，直接叫了一辆出租车，开到萨维尔街。他在那间裁缝店门口下车。裁缝店的玻璃窗上用金色的字印着店名：Kingsman。


	17. Chapter 17

【Chapter 17】

那个金色头发的男人在店里等着他。

“亚瑟。”哈利几乎是冲了进去。

“稳住，小伙子。别像炮弹一样。”

亚瑟还举着个酒杯，冲他晃晃，放在他面前。哈利大步走上前，一把举起那个杯子，作势就要往亚瑟脸上泼；亚瑟眼疾手快，一把攥住他手腕，制住他。

“你疯了？”

“没时间了，爱玛被绑架了。”哈利咬着牙，想到自己还需要解释：“她是……” 

亚瑟很平淡的打断他：“你的小男朋友的妹妹。”

哈利的脸色变得更难看：“你调查他？”

亚瑟冷声道：“为了绝对的安全。”

哈利此时没心情和他争论：“你们有办法找到她的吧，我知道你们很厉害。你能的话，我就同意加入。”

亚瑟听到他这话，却没有什么表情，低声道：“你不必下这种决心。一个小女孩的性命，当然是很重要的。Kingsman的存在也是为了拯救人。你是很少见的天才，为了这一点，我可以帮你这个忙，至于加不加入，还是由你决定。但是这次如果你说不——”亚瑟晃晃手腕：“记忆。你能理解的吧。”

哈利点点头。他跟着亚瑟进了更衣室，乘坐子弹列车。

亚瑟很久没有说话。列车减速的时候，他突然说道：“招募你，不是为了寻找你大哥的替代品，你也不会是。你有资质，会比他好得多。你不想证明这个？”

哈利沉默着，咬住了嘴唇。

亚瑟看着他的表情。他相信，没有哪个人能对那些武器、装备、军火和飞机无动于衷。

只是哈利想的和他并不一样。

“希望我能帮上大家的忙。”

这是哈利的圣诞愿望。

梅林完全不知道哈利去了哪里，为什么要走，也没时间去探究。警察甚至觉得哈利可疑，梅林的大脑似乎已经麻痹了，但是无需思考就否认了这种可能性。他几乎在漫无目的的寻找，在路过一个公用电话亭的时候，电话响了起来，他没去注意；但接下来经过下一个电话亭，仍旧如此；经过第三个电话亭的时候，他停了下来，木然的接了起来，也不讲话，等着对面出声。

“你还好吗？是我。”哈利的声音很焦急，“”你记一下地址，带几个警察去找……“

梅林想说话，但嗓子竟然嘶哑的厉害，于是缄口，只在脑子里记住哈利说的街道和号码。

“我求父亲找人查的地址，你不要告诉其他人，快去找爱玛。”哈利这样解释，又补充道：“相信我。”梅林其实原本也并不会怀疑。

梅林花了一点时间来说服警察，只说是突然想到爱玛以前去过那个人家里。警察半信半疑的，但是没有忽视受害者亲人的线索。那个犯罪的老头心理素质并不好，在他们上门问话的时候就慌了起来，警察很敏锐的捕捉到了。没有搜查令，梅林根本不在乎，他宁可自己也犯罪了。他凭借直觉冲进了房子，在阁楼的夹层里发现了爱玛。

小女孩很快被解救出来。因为报案早，警察出动的也早，那个老混球隔着两条街，听见外面嘈杂的警报声，还没敢开始做什么。好在爱玛也不清楚发生了什么事情，只是哭着说要回家。梅林在爱玛被带出去以后就扑到罪犯的身上，警察很贴心的等他打了两拳以后才拉开他。

虽然最后算是有惊无险，但梅林还是持续性的眼前发黑。做完笔录回家以后，突然一放松，他立马就晕过去了。等醒过来，已经是第二天中午。梅林给哈利去了电话。他们都默契的没有提起那个公用电话的事情。

“没事就好。”哈利说道。他应该是已经知道事情解决了。梅林倒不奇怪伯爵有这样的手段，只是有些疑惑他为什么愿意帮助哈利。可能毕竟是骨血，亲情大于没有，真是这样的话，倒让梅林放心些。

哈利沉默了一会儿，说道：“我换了工作，接下来几个月要去参加培训。”

“你之前说的那个吗？”梅林振作起精神来问他，但脑子其实没有闲暇来思考了。

“嗯。暂时打不了电话了。”

梅林有点诧异：“为什么打电话都不行？”

哈利叹口气：“机密。你可以写信给我，你知道我的地址。”

梅林点点头，没有意识到他们只是在打电话。哈利笑了一声，好像他就坐在他面前。他可能是在对梅林说，也可能是在自言自语：“别担心。一切都会好起来。” 

梅林开学以后，去哈利租住的公寓找过他，他似乎一直没有回来过；那间生物技术公司也确实的告诉他哈利已经离职，但是并不知道他去了哪里；他给哈利写信，但是似乎除了那间公寓也不知道要寄到哪里；他想是不是伯爵和他关系有所改善，打电话去问了一回，这次是老管家接起了电话，告诉他，小少爷很久都没有回来了。

哈利好像突然消失了一样，但他所有的东西都原封不动的放在那里，只有人。一个人，连带他的皮箱。

梅林坚持每周写信给他。三个月以后，他又去了那间公寓一次。公寓已经租给别人了。梅林拿回了自己那厚厚的一叠信件，感觉到无比的困惑。他甚至开始怀疑哈利是不是真的和他一起生活过。

“我该不会是失恋了吧。”中午吃饭的时候，兰斯洛特一直跟他抱怨自己被教授折磨的睡不好觉，组员又是多么的懈怠和难以合作，梅林眼神放空的接收这些信息，但是却好像完全没听懂。他冷不丁的开口问了这句话。

“……”

兰斯洛特跟机械似的，缓缓抬起头，注视着他。他们对视了大概一分钟，然后兰斯洛特猛地站起来，身体越过餐桌，揪住了梅林的衣领：“你们真他妈的谈恋爱了？”

梅林睁着眼睛看他，一脸无辜和可怜的表情。

“我操。”

兰斯洛特目瞪口呆的放开了他，重重的坐回到椅子里面。梅林意识到周围的学生都被兰斯洛特的嗓门惊到了，直想把脸埋到盘子里面去。兰斯洛特终于恢复了理智，咬牙切齿的问：“什么时候开始的？”

“你别逼我了，James。”梅林已经完全不想吃东西了，可怜巴巴的说道：“我现在找不到他。”

面对这满脸惨烈的朋友，兰斯洛特也不好发作了。他叹了口气，往后耷拉着脑袋，几乎折到后背去。然后他突然又仰起头，把脸凑到梅林的眼睛前面，摆出下定决心的模样，小声问道：“你们……你们做了吗？”

梅林竭力维持住自己八风不动的表情。

兰斯洛特的脸上就变得乱七八糟的：“操，操你们妈的。”


	18. Chapter 18

【Chapter 18】

晚上兰斯洛特带梅林去酒吧。梅林以前不常来这种场合。他一进门，酒保就冲他笑了笑。他们找了个卡座，兰斯洛特给他叫了一杯深水炸弹。坐了没一会儿，就有女人靠近过来，坐在梅林身边，拿胳膊肘轻轻的碰他。梅林冷着脸对她摇头，女人也没什么挫败感，从容地笑着站起来。

“不是你的错，”兰斯洛特对着她举举酒杯，“问题是你的性别。”

梅林等女人走了才无奈的摇摇头：“你还在生气？”

兰斯洛特拉着脸：“还在？我会生你们的气，生一辈子。”然后他很快又心软了，解释道：“她们在拿你打赌。我是免得她们继续纠缠。”

梅林侧过头，看见那女人确实是和其他几个女人聚在一起，笑得直颤。

“我知道你不是只喜欢男的。一开始我其实也没看出来哈利的取向。”兰斯洛特沉声道，“反而经常有男生想要来找他——那种，你知道？”

梅林点点头。

兰斯洛特继续道：“他都没有接受。我最开始经常拿这个笑话他，怎么总吸引些男的啊？但是你知道噢，我后来明白了，大概这就是他们说的那种，同类人的直觉。”

梅林沉默的听着。

“等我知道以后就觉得他的拒绝很可笑，他根本不是那种节制欲望的人。我看出来他有点喜欢你，但是没想到会这么喜欢。”说到这，兰斯洛特又喝了一大口：“没想到……我真是罪过，连学弟都保护不了……你得相信我，我知道他的取向是在他认识你之后了。他说的话我还记得，‘你带那个小学弟一起吧。’我认识他那么久，头一次见他想认识谁。哦我的上帝啊，他那时候就想睡你了？”

喝了点酒，兰斯洛特的话越发没遮掩了。梅林哭笑不得的：“不，我想他没有。”然后也去喝自己面前那杯。酒性有点猛，梅林平常不大喝这么烈的，但是此刻他很需要这种。

兰斯洛特咧咧嘴：“哦，我知道了。哎我怎么就不懂呢？你当然不在乎，你也想睡他。”他把空了的杯子啪的一声搁在桌子上：“你们这两个狗男人！真他妈天生一对儿。”

梅林不否认这个。

兰斯洛特又要了一杯别的，继续道：“但是说真的，这么久不联系？这也——这也太绝情了。”

梅林其实不认为哈利会离开他，总觉得他有什么苦衷：“我这几个月都没联系到他。我很担心。”

兰斯洛特恨铁不成钢的表情看着他：“担心什么？他很会保护自己的。反而是你……你是初恋？”

梅林理所当然的摇摇头。

兰斯洛特笑了出来：“我问的什么屁话，当然不是。你看看你，这么高的个子，腿这么老长，长得……”他拍了拍梅林的脸：“虽然比我还不如，但是长得很端正了。无意冒犯啊，我以前以为你是那种婚前会守贞的乖宝宝呢。”

梅林无视他前面那一长串形容词，认真的看着他，回答那最后一句话：“我不是。”想了想，又补充道：“连哈利都说我很厉害。”

兰斯洛特立马换上哀怨的表情：“操你的梅林，我不想知道你们是怎么上床的。我怎么才发现你这么下流？”随即他又幸灾乐祸起来：“我倒要看看，哈利回来以后还会不会说你厉害。”

他们当时都认为哈利一定会回来。

哈利后来确实也回来了。那时候已经是七月。

这段时间里面，梅林的心情很是经过了一点跌宕起伏。

头三个月他还比较乐观的等待着。第三个月他拿回自己的信，和兰斯洛特发生了上述推心置腹的对话；第四个月他想时间只要挤当然会有，怎么就没办法联系，准备好词语质问他；接着又想哈利身份特殊，也可以稍微体谅他一点；第五个月的时候他联想到那种出轨的丈夫，告诉妻子自己忙不开，于是预备什么都不说了，先要给他一拳，只要不打脸就行；第六个月他反复的盘算之前发生过的事情，说过的话，在回忆里找来找去，最终发现他们从来没有那种时刻——我喜欢你，我们在一起啊，我们谈恋爱吧——总之什么话都行，就是确定关系的那种，但他们从来没有，于是他决定要从哈利嘴里问出他的想法。等到七月某一天，他早上醒来，一睁眼看见白花花的天花板，心想：哈利只要还活着就行。

那一天他去围观三年级学生的毕业典礼。毕业典礼利用的仍然是以前圣诞晚会的场地。梅林毫无心理准备的看见哈利上了台，穿灰色领口的学士服，去领毕业证书。他本以为哈利会延期毕业，或者干脆给忘记了，只完全没想到他就这样若无其事的出现了——他栗色的头发在灯光下面亮闪闪的，脸蛋上的婴儿肥还在，但周身气场却好像不一样了。

梅林跑到台下去等他。哈利看见他，露出久违的笑容来，对他张开怀抱。梅林恶心了一瞬间，难道他以为我会像小女孩看见爸爸那样，扑到他怀里吗？

哦，当然会。

哈利拉着他去了牌室。他毕业了，这间教室以后就不再属于哈利了。

他琥珀色的眼睛望着哈利，是他很熟悉的那种神态。梅林想了很多很多，最后也只说出一句：“我很担心你。”

哈利听到这个，就走过来亲他。梅林觉得有点生气，他的预想里有过这种，他排练的走向是他会推开哈利。但是真当见了面了，他发觉自己有点做不到。于是他更激烈的吻回去。这也应当算是一种成功。

在这一段交锋之间，梅林昏头昏脑的产生了生理反应。这时哈利却放开他，很细微的说：“我接下来还要走。”

梅林等了半晌，才礼节性的问道：“去哪里？”

“哈萨克斯坦。要去很久。可能要几年。”

“你喜欢这份工作？”

“还算挺充实的。”

梅林无言以对了。他思考了一会儿，对哈利道：“你来干我吧。”

哈利并无异议。梅林躺在那个铺着摩洛哥花纹桌布的桌子上，桌子并不是舒服的场所，但哈利是很有些手段的，梅林比谁都了解这一点，并且在这一天了解的十分深刻。

完事之后，哈利捧着他的脸，眼睛里竟然有点泪汪汪的。他说：“我其实挺爱你的。”

这样也行。梅林想，自己是不应该难过的，也没必要。他拥有了哈利一年，而他已经对失去做了七个月的心理准备，现在磨得什么悲伤的感觉都没了。

哈利本来就像一阵风。没有人能捕风。


	19. Chapter 19

【Chapter 19】

大学毕业以后，梅林走的是那种家长都会喜欢孩子走上的路。他在银行做事，领导对他印象不错，派他去美国学习半年，回来一段时间以后升了职。好像后面的生活就没什么可操心的了。那几年他认识了几个女孩子，也有男孩子，什么类型的倒是都有。最后他认识到一个他印象最深刻的，是隔壁楼上班的女孩，灵动的小鹿似的眼神，蜜糖色的头发垂在肩膀上。梅林和她在路上遇见，对视了两回。之后的一天早上，梅林在公司下面的咖啡厅，她一个不小心把咖啡洒在了他身上。

他们就这样认识了。

她叫薇奥拉，职业是美术设计。薇奥拉喜欢看艺术展，喝加两颗糖的红茶，讨厌坐地铁。他们的了解好像也就是这样，但梅林笼统的觉得她很好。兰斯洛特也觉得她很不错，适度的表达了羡慕。他们两个现在又不太会提起哈利了。这个人好像出了国就没再回来。

八个月以后，梅林给父母打电话的时候，突然问道：“我在考虑带女朋友回去。”

妈妈听起来很欣喜的答应下来，之后却迟疑了很久。最终在梅林要挂电话的时候，很快的问他：“哈利后来真的就再没有和你联系过了吗？一次都没有？”

梅林这才意识到，他们早就知道了。

长久的沉默。妈妈最后说道：“你喜欢的话，就带来家里看看吧。”

就差那么一点。差一点他就要和薇奥拉一起回家。如果他当时没有找到一家僻静的餐馆，在那里发着呆，又坐了两个小时，直到天黑的话。

餐厅里人渐渐都散了。梅林终于决定要离开，他刚刚出门，突然一个人擦过他的肩膀先走了过去。他身上带股香水味，步子迈得很大，穿很体面的西装，胳膊里挎一把伞。他身体周围的氛围并不很起眼，一切外在也都很陌生的样子，梅林却傻住了。他从毕业以后一直不觉得自己有思念过，此刻却被心里涌上来的怪异感扑倒。他需要叫住他吗？就这犹豫的一会儿，那西装男子已经大步的走到街对面的酒店门口，同时展开一张报纸遮在自己面前。一个带着保镖的矮胖男人恰好走出酒店大门，那一瞬间，他胳膊一抬——那矮胖男人脑袋上立马出现明晃晃一个血洞，栽倒在地上。

保镖和酒店保安登时慌作一团。西装男子的身影仍然走得很稳，他干脆利落的两步跨出酒店门口所能看到的范围。脱离到保镖的视线以外之后，他迈开腿跑了两步，在街角一拐，就看不见了。

整个过程，也就是十几秒的功夫。

梅林几乎是飞扑上去，他还来得及看见男子钻进了一辆出租车，在他发动车子以前，狠狠的拍在车窗上。是他，确实是他。是他几年没见过的哈利。

他看不清哈利的表情。在梅林以为自己会被丢下的时候，车门居然开了。梅林有些狼狈的跌了进去，在他开口之前，出租车已经开始自动驾驶。

哈利两只手握在身前，翘着腿，平淡的看着他。刚才那份报纸就放在他的膝盖上。

梅林没出声，直接就凑到哈利身前，去扯他的西装领口。哈利的动作属于下意识的肌肉反射，一把就攥住梅林的手腕。他力气是真的大了很多。他们对视了两秒，哈利放开了手。梅林在他西装里面摸了一圈，哈利才开口：“不在那。”他把西装裤的裤脚撩起来，那是一把装着消音器的小型手枪，梅林当时还认不出型号。他看了看，把鼻尖蹭到哈利身上，深吸了一口气。  
  
哈利肩膀动了一下，但没躲，要笑不笑的，问道：“你做什么？”

梅林抬起头问：“你什么价格？”

哈利挑起眉毛：“什么？”

梅林身体往后仰，拿眼睛衔着他：“你做那么一回，要多少钱？”

哈利短暂的思忖几秒，侧过脸来。他歪着头：“如果你要跟我做，那我是免费的。”

梅林这回把他准备好的拳头挥了出去。他是直奔着哈利的脸去了，但哈利施施然的一只手接下这一拳。他甚至还有闲暇去按了什么按钮，把车窗帘子给拉上。梅林也不管能不能打得到，径直把拳头往哈利身上招呼；哈利每一次都稳稳的接住了，但也并不去制住他。车里空间不算小，但毕竟不是适合打架的场所，哈利又只接不出手，这战争就持续了很久，他们两双长胳膊长腿，给搅和的难解难分。

梅林连手指尖都还没能碰到过哈利的脸，但已经有点喘了：“哈萨克斯坦，哈？”

哈利心平气和的解释：“我确实去了一段时间，但是后来回来了。”

梅林不知道该问什么。难道问他你为什么不来找我？太他奶奶的像怨妇了。哈利此时竟然整个人被抵在车门上，好像故意营造出自己的失败。梅林拿胳膊肘顶着哈利的咽喉：“我会去报警的。”

“你随意。”哈利舔了下嘴唇：“但是不劳您大驾，警察想必已经收到了通知。”

梅林咬紧了后槽牙，最终放松了钳制。哈利把身体摆摆正，整理自己的衬衫和领带。梅林冷眼看着，上下打量一番，问道：“所以这就是你的抉择？”

哈利叹口气：“没有抉择可言，你知道的。我们也只是顺其自然罢了。你不这么认为么？”

哈利用一种堪称怜惜的眼神看着他。梅林突然发觉了，哈利和以前相比较，眼神居然温柔得多——这是什么诡异的效应，做了杀手——或者，特工，雇佣兵？随便什么吧，反正是卖命的职业——他居然产生了这样的变化？他不会结婚了吧？他是不是以为自己获得了人生的阶段性成功？

我当然不。但是梅林没有说出这句话。他只是冷笑了一声：“你这个人，有时候真的很恶心。”

“下车。”哈利突然说道。配合他的声音，出租车猛的刹了车。

梅林感觉很是好笑：“我骂你，你就把我赶下车？你是小女孩吗？”

哈利并不回答，只是指指窗外。梅林这才发现竟然是自己家楼下。他狐疑的去看哈利，哈利撇着嘴，点点头：“没错，我知道。”

梅林又感觉搞不懂哈利的意思了。哈利凝望他一会儿，问道：“爱玛还好？”

“她很好。”梅林他下定了决心的拉开车门。如果，如果哈利觉得什么都掌控在他手里，那梅林总还有不问他为什么的自由。

他的决心只坚持了三秒钟左右。在回头的一瞬间，梅林看到哈利对着他举起了手腕。他的西装和衬衫袖子挽了起来，露出一只精致的手表。

梅林在那一瞬间跌倒在地。

出租车开走以后，梅林才爬起来，咬紧牙关，一边趴在地上找那根针，一边骂道：“操你的哈利。他妈的畜生。真就下得去手。”

骂着骂着，他一边却打了个寒颤。为他身体里从尾椎骨直往上蹿的火苗。

他心想：你喜欢这样。疯了吧。


	20. Chapter 20

【Chapter 20】

梅林预备了很长的计划来进行对哈利的调查，但是这段独立侦探角色扮演活动只持续了短短的一个白天。晚上他一出公司，迎面就遇见兰斯洛特。他黑着一张脸走上前，一把抱住梅林的脖子，说道：“我要告诉你一个秘密。你现在还有权利拒绝，但是你说出的每一句话都……”

梅林打断了他：“我想知道。而且我有权利知道。”

兰斯洛特这次真的生气了。真的。他很少生气，但是哈利真的惹到他了。

一直以来，他深刻的相信，自己是个直的。身边有哈利这样整个学校的男同性恋趋之若鹜的家伙，也有梅林那个谈恋爱从不需要主动追求，男的女的都能搞定的家伙，他都没有动摇过。

但是现在他栽了。他相当程度的、并且相当肯定自己喜欢上了同事。

详情要从再早一点说起。

说实在的，他自觉有点对不住梅林。他从未告知他的是，事实上他和哈利三年前就重新建立了联系，并且哈利让他帮忙隐瞒这个。当时他研究生毕业不久，完全还不想投入到社会工作当中，天南海北的玩；等到他自己觉得累了腻了，考虑是否要开始工作的时候，哈利恰好找上了门。兰斯洛特真的想不清楚，自己当时稀里糊涂的，为什么就答应了。哈利的话真的，完全不打动人。他说的是：“你想做比较刺激的工作吗？我正好有一个KPI*要完成。”

这么勉为其难的语气，这种换谁都行的意思。但是他竟然答应了。

兰斯洛特成为Kingsman骑士的第一天，哈利对他伸出手：“重新认识一下？我是加拉哈德。”

而兰斯洛特终于问了哈利这个一直困扰自己的问题：“你为什么不去找他？”无需多言，他们都知道这个他指的是谁。

哈利，加拉哈德模式下的那种，用格外优雅的姿态喝了一口茶：“我想他肯定能通过，我不想拉朋友进火坑。”

这个混蛋。他根本没觉得兰斯洛特能通过。但他就是通过了。兰斯洛特好像是战胜了他的偏见，取得了胜利；但是身为举荐人，加拉哈德又理所当然的与有荣焉。兰斯洛特觉得自己要气得吐血。

之后他知道哈利从来没有联系过梅林。哈利说这个工作太危险，说自己像是深渊，不愿意再把他拉进来。兰斯洛特，再一次的，觉得恶心。你们这死基佬，谈恋爱还要谈得这么狗血深情天怒人怨——有必要吗？哈利，原来你是这种人吗？你是言情小说男主角吗？你知道这种情况下的发展往往都是后来男主角拼命把女主角追回来吗？

哈利后来有没有谈恋爱，兰斯洛特不清楚，也不感兴趣。他知道的是哈利偶尔去酒吧，找看得顺眼的，然后顺理成章的发展成年人的故事。这与他无关，但是有一天，他似乎把他那无处安放的费洛蒙丢到了自己的Kingsman同事身上去——

这回兰斯洛特可忍不了了。虽然遭殃的不是他，但是帕西瓦尔——上帝啊，帕西瓦尔看起来是多么冷静自持的人，兰斯洛特第一次参与圆桌会议的时候，第三眼看见的就是他（第一眼第二眼当然是亚瑟和加拉哈德，绝对不是帕西瓦尔不够出众的原因）。和哈利这种躁动又跳跃的人相比，他就像是一块冰，也像是一杯茶——如果他是一杯茶，那他绝对是兰斯洛特的那杯茶。

但是在兰斯洛特还在纠结自己二十多年来坚持的取向问题是不是可以忽略的时候，哈利居然！天啊，他的朋友怎么会是这样的人！但是他出任务的时候和帕西瓦尔挨的也太近了吧，他看帕西瓦尔的眼神太专注了吧，他放在帕西瓦尔肩膀上的手指抓的太紧了吧！帕西瓦尔竟然还！脸红了！

兰斯洛特感到绝望。这种绝望的感觉又让他更绝望。

发现这个的时候，他去问哈利，疑神疑鬼的：“我以前一直喜欢女孩子的，是不是你们俩把我传染了？”

哈利对他翻了个白眼：“要说传染了，那也只能说是帕西瓦尔传染的你。”

兰斯洛特苦兮兮的问：“什么叫异性恋？什么叫同性恋啊？”  
  
哈利这回认真的思考了一会儿，最后解释：“你坚持做异性恋的话，就要做到这个：当你爱上一个人，那么如果是她，你会操她；如果是他，你就不操他。”

兰斯洛特发现自己无法反驳，只好把话题转移到自己的心上人身上：“那我问你，你对帕西瓦尔感觉怎么样？”

哈利想了想，答道：“算不上喜欢。不过他要我操他的话，只要场合合适，我可以考虑。”

他暴跳如雷，指着哈利的鼻子：“你太放荡了！”

而哈利只是说：“你有点夸张了。”

但是没关系，兰斯洛特相当明白，在他加入Kingsman的时候，哈利那句“千万不要告诉梅林”背后的含义。反正，你也把我拉进来了；反正，这对家庭也没产生什么影响；反正，你做决定的时候也没有好好考虑过他的想法；反正，梅林他其实很想念你。

兰斯洛特成为了梅林的举荐人。

他把梅林带进训练室的时候，加拉哈德愣了足足十秒钟。然后他立刻就生气了，堪称是恼羞成怒、火冒三丈。他的手指很有节奏的敲着自己手里的伞柄，这是他暴雨将至的前兆；其他人可能还没看出来，毕竟不是每个人都对加拉哈德的情绪那么敏感，碍于面子，加拉哈德也不好当场对同事发作；但是兰斯洛特和梅林当然可以发现——他们从进门以后就在期待这个。

梅林留在那里听训练事项。他明白这就是哈利和兰斯洛特都经历过的“那个”。

走到这一步，他好像没有经过什么犹豫。兰斯洛特准备好的长篇大论，预演好的晓之以情的神态，就统统没了用武之地，整个人跟信息过载出了bug似的卡在那。

最后还是兰斯洛特问他的：“那薇奥拉怎么办？”

梅林很冷静地说道：“她没有那么喜欢我。而且她还年轻。”

梅林摇摇头，把那些记忆甩在脑后，他环顾四周，很快就猜训练室的那面镜子可能是一面单向透视玻璃。他很好奇都是谁待在玻璃后面。哈利——那个加拉哈德，他会在么？

实际上是兰斯洛特站在另一侧看着他。他其实也没有多么想看，也没有人规定他看，但是他暂时还不想离开这里，因为哈利在外面等着揍他。最后哈利等不住了，他还算情绪稳定的走进观察室，然后把兰斯洛特摔在墙上，质问他：“这他妈是怎么回事？”

兰斯洛特耸耸肩：“KPI。”

加拉哈德咬牙切齿。

兰斯洛特端正了态度，把加拉哈德的手指从自己领子上掰下来：“别动手啊。你知道，圆桌骑士的兰斯洛特可是加拉哈德的父亲。你要打你爸爸？”

哈利怒极反笑：“但是帕西瓦尔和我才是圣杯故事的主角。”

梅林从玻璃微微的震动上确认了自己的猜测。

加拉哈德和兰斯洛特在观察室打了一架，双双吃了个警告处分。

那之后，哈利就把不忿的情绪投射到了梅林身上。他用了几种方法来阻挠他的考试，梅林完全可以领会到这个。他在集训的时候见到加拉哈德几次。每次迎上他的目光，哈利都一皱眉头，梅林就颇想冲上前去，将对方暴打一顿。而在另一方面，哈利已经在脑海里把梅林揍得够呛了。

————————

*KPI：Key Performance Indicators，关键绩效指标，指衡量工作成效的指标


	21. Chapter 21

【Chapter 21】

在那之前还叫做Hamish Mycroft的梅林，最终获得了梅林这个代号，并且正式的和当年出现在哈利楼下的中年男人认识了。他已经成为了Kingsman的最高负责人，现在，他两鬓的头发已经有些花白了，想来是太过操劳的缘故。哈利在向亚瑟抗议无效之后，终于对梅林说了他加入以后的第一句话：“赶紧执行任务去吧，到时候你会夹着尾巴自己滚的。”

梅林是所有学员当中最后留下来的一个。他既觉得快意，又觉得有点无奈。哈利对他的成功不置一词——他确实没必要说什么，梅林后来从其他骑士那知道，哈利是历届学员里面成绩最好的。其实梅林多少有点不服气，如果没有哈利捣乱的那几次，他的成绩应该再好些。当然，这应该不是哈利期待的结果。他太了解哈利的想法。哈利脸上写着的是，最好梅林被相当程度的挫败，然后消除掉记忆，丢到大街上去。

这个人，先隐瞒情况，先放弃他的。还有脸面来嫌弃他。梅林素知他刻薄，但哈利以前从来没有这样刻薄过他。梅林觉得更有点愤怒了。明明他才是受害者，上次在出租车里哈利倒还挺温柔的，那应当是犯错者的表现。但是现在哈利这个加害人居然变本加厉。

梅林接到的第一个任务就是和加拉哈德一起。任务很普通，对加拉哈德来说有点简单，对梅林来说——算不上难，但对于刚刚入行的特工来说，为时尚早。哈利在接到消息的时候，发表了有理有据、义正辞严的申诉，最后亚瑟说：“没有人规定圆桌骑士不能和前男友一起出任务。”

梅林和加拉哈德都立刻明白了，这是要磨合他们，以避免在往后的合作中出现问题。这番用心良苦，简直令人恶心。

他们要解决的是一名日本间谍，化名叫做尾崎京平。

加拉哈德扮成一个画廊小老板，鼻梁上架着副玳瑁纹眼镜，穿一身很整齐的西装，为了符合身份，西装是统一裁剪而不是特别定制，就不甚合身，腰间有点松垮，裤长也不太足够。他首先潜入目标人物将要入住的酒店。

梅林其实觉得没必要进行角色扮演，但是哈利说，必须要谨慎再谨慎。梅林很疑惑这是不是为了照顾自己这个新人。他不能问，问了就显得自作多情，所以最后他也不太能确定。

梅林的设定是他的合作伙伴，意图为自己的艺术信仰进行投资，但又对这一笔钱的流向犹犹豫豫。他带顶装腔作势的礼帽，配一副墨镜，看时间的时候掏出怀表，是个精巧滑稽的暴发户。他在尾崎入住的几天后大驾光临，行李员给他推着皮箱，梅林自顾自的拿那根雕花手杖在地毯上一点一点的。经过尾崎的房间时，有亚裔的保镖装作漫不经心的样子到走廊来抽烟。

梅林往前走了三个房间，抬起手，金戒指碰在房门上，发出磕磕的响声。门很快开了，哈利满脸笑容的迎出来，声音带着无比世故的热情：“奈特利先生，好久不见那！”这是哈利给他取的化名。

梅林猛地拉住他的手：“也不必这么说嘛，达西，三个月而已。”这当然就是哈利的化名了。

哈利不动声色的把手往外拉出来，手掌贴着裤缝擦一擦：“哈哈哈，是吗，我总感觉有几年了似的——我刚准备给奈特利先生在隔壁订房间……”

梅林这回大声的笑了：“不必了，还讲究这个？我看这间套房够我们俩住了。”

哈利的声音变小了些：“这有点太挤了吧。”

梅林一边推他的肩膀，把他推到房间里面去，一边说：“不是你说好久不见了？我们正好叙叙旧。”

行李员把行李放下，推着小车出去了。门立马关上。他从亚裔保镖面前经过，迅速对了下眼色——尾崎经由他们打探外面的情况，行李员的意思是，暂时还没发现什么。

梅林进了房间，两个人的表情就都消失掉了。哈利指了指自己的皮箱：“1911式，四把。”

梅林点头，随即掏出房间户型的图纸，摊在桌面上，两人研究了一下。尾崎的房间特殊，构造和他们的不同。

梅林拿笔做出标注，这是几天的监视得到的情报：“卧室窗户是封死的。凌晨保镖最少，房间里只有两个。门厅一个，房门口一个。他们会轮班出去抽烟。”

哈利点点头：“那就是房门口那位抽烟的时候。浴室在窗户不对着街道。”

梅林表示同意，又问道：“结束之后？”

哈利略一思忖：“原路返回。我会让车在下面接应。”

计划对应之后，哈利就不说话了。梅林看了看他的脸，比划一下下巴：“你这胡子怎么回事？”

哈利侧目：“你懂什么。这叫艺术。”

到了晚上，梅林到底是睡不着，担心刺探的时间和实际对不上。他翻了几回身以后，决定出去听听响动。他摸出走廊，在楼梯间里蹲了一会儿，刚站起身，就被一把枪抵在身后。

梅林浑身都绷紧了，却听到那个人低声说：“如果不是我，三秒钟以后你就死了。”

“加拉哈德？”梅林低声问道。

哈利咬牙道：“别出声。”

梅林来得及问出什么之前，哈利捞着他的肩膀给他转了个身，然后自己往后一靠。于是梅林整个人被哈利拉着，压到他身上。哈利的手放开他肩膀，改为按在他胸口上。楼梯间的灯光并不太亮，而他的表情完全变了，脸色昏沉沉的，牙齿用力咬着嘴唇。

“奈特利先生，我是男的。”

“我还不知道你是男的？”梅林一下子给弄得懵了，下意识的回答，然后才明白过来。他低下头，压低声音配合他：“我又不是刚认识你了。”

梅林这回听见身后的走廊里有细微的声音，是鞋底在地毯上摩擦。

哈利嗫嚅着：“我……我还得想一想。”

“还要想什么呢？我的钱给谁，对我来说都一样。”梅林用循循善诱的语气说道。他在哈利耳垂上掐了一下，吹一口气，哈利就瑟瑟发抖的发出了类似于啜泣的声音。梅林听着哈利守贞少女般的演出，觉得又气又恨，同时觉得脑门发胀。他竖起耳朵听身后的声音，判断盯梢的人是否还在。他停下了脚步，但似乎是还没有走。

哈利还在扭扭捏捏的推他，梅林干脆俯下脑袋，吻住了他的嘴唇。哈利的嘴张着，他的舌头很容易的伸了进去，接着哈利果断的咬了他。梅林骂了一句，掐住哈利的脖子，他用了点力气，哈利呼吸困难的哼了一声，就无力再反抗了。两分多钟后，梅林放开了他。哈利微微的仰头，张着嘴，大睁着眼睛，瞳孔里是茫然失神的样子，连呼吸好像都忘记了。

梅林这回揽住他的腰，把哈利带出来。行李员推着车，一副刚巧经过的样子。梅林笑了一下，挤出一个猥琐的表情，行李员显然见多识广，没有多说话，只眨眨眼睛问了个好。梅林扶着哈利打开房门，哈利微微挣扎了一下。于是梅林直接把他拖了进去。

他们就这样和那几位保镖和行李员混了脸熟。


	22. Chapter 22

【Chapter 22】

一进门，他们立马就分开了。虽然表演累了，但还是要防着外面来偷听，哈利径直往里走，故意弄出很嘈杂的脚步声。梅林跟着他进了套房里面的卧室，反手关上门。

“抱歉。”梅林首先开口。

哈利的西装外套被扯得乱七八糟的。他脱下外套，扔到一边：“第一次，可以理解。”

梅林靠在墙边，拿眼睛望着他。哈利的衬衫也弄皱了，正把衬衫下摆从裤腰拉出来扯平。他的西裤不够长，露出他穿着绅士小腿袜的一点脚踝。梅林鬼使神差的开了口：“你刚才也像第一次似的。”

哈利并不抬头，自顾自整理衣服：“你说什么？”

梅林慢条斯理的给出具象化解释：“像个等着被开苞的雏儿。”

哈利动作停下来，很吃惊的看了他一眼：“承蒙夸赞——我演得很像？”

他表情有点戏剧味道，梅林也就突然察觉到危机感。两人一旦斗起嘴来，自己往往不是对手，要吃哑巴亏。为了防止哈利说出什么惊世骇俗的话来，他干脆不作回答。

但哈利必然不会因为他不回答就放过他。他不急不缓的补充道：“但是我给你开苞的时候，你可不是这样的。”

梅林气得笑了出来，恨恨的说了一句：“谁告诉你我是？”但争论也显得无力。他把烟盒从茶几上捡起来，自出门去了。

三天以后，他们决定下手。梅林是第一次执行任务，因此他们一致决定应当让他来杀人。凌晨时分，时机一到，梅林从窗户翻到外面，沿着墙上的凸起走了一段，接着借助水管爬到尾崎的浴室窗户位置；同一时间，哈利在楼下放哨，同时解决掉可能会看见他的保镖。梅林撬开窗户，跳进浴室，趁着保镖抽烟的功夫，走进卧室。对上那个日本人的脑袋时，梅林静默的思考了两秒钟，然后连开三枪，鲜血和脑浆立马糊满了枕头。梅林在心里为保洁人员默哀了一下。他原路退出来，爬上浴室窗户的时候，身后却突然传来嘈杂的枪声。梅林来不及反应，纵身跳了下去。三楼的高度，确实是有点高了；还好他正落在哈利的出租车面前。车子是打着火的，梅林刚钻进去，哈利胳膊一伸，砰的关了门，一个加速，全力开了出去。

车子疯疯癫癫、飞一样的开到三条街以外。梅林刚松口气坐稳当，还没来得及说什么，哈利就突然一弯腰，伸出手。他一手贴在他膝盖内侧，往上捞；另一手就顺势捧起他小腿。梅林刚刚紧张又兴奋的杀了人，身体里的肾上腺素极为充沛，突然给这么一刺激，一阵酥麻从脚底下直往上走，热血骤然奔向小腹。他猛地就是一缩。哈利皱着眉头不看他，语气很严肃：“别动。”

车里空间有限，他们挤在一起，梅林看他把自己一条腿抱在怀里，怎么想怎么别扭。哈利手指很长。他沿着梅林左脚脚踝往上，摸过他的小腿肌肉，然后捏住他膝盖，顺到大腿中间，几乎蹭过他大腿内侧；梅林感觉自己腿上咝咝啦啦的碰撞出一串火花，疑心哈利马上就要碰到自己抬头的下身，接着他却放下这条腿，然后对右腿如法炮制。他的右腿在物理上和左腿受到平等待遇，梅林心里也给火花又走了一道。哈利好像终于满意了，抬头解释道：“刚才从那么高跳下来，落地姿势又不太对，不检查好，会留后遗症。”说罢，还在他大腿外侧拍了一记，放开手，“还好，你两条腿都没问题。下次可不能这样不注意。”

梅林往后一靠，绷紧的肩膀终于放松下来，闭着眼睛，喘了口气。他并不完全领会他的好意：“你就这样带新来的小孩？”

哈利理了下袖口，把眼镜摘下来，擦了擦，然后放回鼻梁上：“怎么，你对我的教育方式有意见？”

梅林活动活动手腕：“没有意见。只是诧异，居然没有人投诉你性骚扰。"

哈利想了想，在他手背上拍了拍，说道：“我讲究你情我愿。”

不管怎么说，他们现在确实处于同一世界当中了。

之后梅林自己出了几次任务，也和其他人出了几次。有一次他轮到和兰斯洛特一起。哈利这些年有所变化，比以前沉稳很多。但兰斯洛特，无论外表还是性格，看起来着实变化不大。只好像愈发唠叨了。

“你觉不觉得加拉哈德和帕西瓦尔走得太近了？”

他们在酒馆里盯梢一个贩毒团伙的时候，兰斯洛特突然问他。

梅林原本正透过面前酒杯的反光看着身后那几个目标，听见这样突然的一句话，瞟了兰斯洛特一眼：“有吗？帕西瓦尔投诉他性骚扰吗？”

兰斯洛特仿佛很吃惊的样子：“你这说的是什么话，当然不是帕西瓦尔说的……你没发觉吗？好几个人都同意我的看法呢。”

梅林把目光转回到酒杯上：“当事人都没发表意见，你在这操心什么。你问了多少人？”

“重点！你的重点错了，怎么会是这个！”兰斯洛特的声音慢慢拉高，接着自己突然意识到了，重新压低声音：“我说真的，梅林，你不管管他？你应该约束他一下。”

“我管什么？为什么要管？”梅林感觉自己在和神经症患者讲话。

兰斯洛特恨恨的：“除了你还有谁能管！你怎么能不管他呢！没有人管，他会越来越放纵的。”

“这有什么放纵的。”梅林把衣服领子拉起来，他看见那伙人要出去了。

兰斯洛特也看见了，更急着赶紧把话说完：“我找你来就是为了他啊，你不能这样……就这样放弃我们共同的朋友。”

梅林摸了一下小腿，确认哪里绑着匕首，站起身来：“既然你这么担心，我会找机会跟帕西瓦尔谈谈。”

“……”

兰斯洛特显然想要骂他。但梅林已经走开了，没来得及。他只好按计划从后门出去，一路走一路气得不断腹诽。

那一次他们完成任务用了很短的时间。两个人下手都特别狠，几乎把那个贩毒团伙的头子拆开来涂在墙上。没有人会觉得不合适，鉴于那是个作恶多端的家伙。

后来加拉哈德和帕西瓦尔一起行动的时候，梅林还是有意去观察了一下。任务结束之后，他还读了他们的报告。但是什么都没有，他很快的得到这个结论。其实就算不看这些他也明白，哈利现在显然不想跟任何人投入一段长期关系，而短期关系的话，同事不会是一个好的选择。

梅林在心中问自己，他和哈利如果没有相逢，那时的情景会是怎样的？他很消极的想到，哈利应当还是会像现在这样，而自己大概率会走上另一条路。但是这种假设不存在意义——如果你相信爱情的宿命论。这种相逢不以任何人的意志为转移，他们双方的关系早已命中注定。


	23. Chapter 23

【Chapter 23】  
  
哈利是不与同事交朋友的。他和帕西瓦尔，是兰斯洛特紧张怀春时刻的臆想，算不得什么；他和兰斯洛特以及梅林，早年便熟识，更加算不得数。  
  
其实梅林和哈利的关系，在那几年也很难称为朋友。他们很玄妙的保持着表面和平。每次他们的任务被分配到一起，哈利都要抱怨一下子，三五次之后，他就会写申诉表去投诉了。但是无论是技术部门还是亚瑟都不理他。原因无他，他们是配合最好，完成最快的搭档。技术部试着把他们两个进行各种拆分，和其他人搭配，最后的结果都不尽如人意，造成的结果自然是，在拿不准其他组合成功率的任务面前，也就只能派这二位先生去。

二位先生本人都不清楚原因。

哈利每次遇见梅林时都会让他感到难以应付。梅林打定主意，暂时不准备迈过他心里那条线。

  
  
在迪拜的那一次，他们被恐怖分子堵在一个山洞里。哈利不愿意面对这样的情况，但似乎主要是因为不愿意面对梅林，而不是当前的困境。梅林本来没什么想法，但哈利的态度也搞得他有些反感。山洞里很冷，梅林坐在角落里，哈利坐在他斜对面，面对着山洞的出口。

梅林看着面前黑黢黢的山洞土壁，心里一片茫然。过了一会儿，哈利站起来，开始走来走去的。

“你走得我眼晕。”梅林眯了一会儿眼睛，嫌恶的说道。

“那和我有什么关系？”哈利瞟了他一眼。

梅林看了看他。哈利还是停下来了，停在他对面，隔着一段距离，靠在并不干净的土壁上。太安静了，梅林心想，你还是继续吧。但是他没有说出口。他宁可哈利看见他狼狈但是游刃有余的模样，而不是怪异的反复无常。哈利已经向他证明，他随时能收回他所给予的东西，看清这一点不是太难，但这让梅林想不通：不管怎么说，感情和性欲是复杂的，是任何人类无法随心控制的东西。就算他们是特工。但他们不是暴力机器。

哈利阖上了眼睛。梅林站起身，悄悄朝他走过去。哈利好像在休息，但梅林迈开第一步的时候，他就开口问道：“你去哪里。”他声音很平静。

梅林当然知道他的谨慎。但他径直走上前去，哈利这回睁了眼，但没有动。梅林伸出手去，哈利偏了偏头，但脸颊仍然是落在他手里了。

沉默了很久，哈利说道：“很危险。你做什么？”他终于是在提问了。

“我在想，”梅林说道：“你死在这儿，故事可能就结束了。如果我死在这儿，你的故事还能继续。”

哈利有点神经质的笑了一下，偏一偏头，脸颊在他手心里蹭了一下。他说道：“先生，我敢担保，你不是无法想象比这更好的命运了。”

“或者还可以这样——放在炉子里融为一体，这样就成了一个人，到了要死的时候一起死，在冥府里也算是一个人。*如果我这样做了，你会高兴吗？”梅林顺着他的脸往下摸，触碰到他的喉结，把虎口卡在上面。

他想象到哈利穿着他合身又规整的西服，像期待着热闹婚礼的新郎。压抑着的热情冲晕了他的神智，让他倒在主教的大理石棺材上。梅林会在主祭坛的前面看着他规整的身体滑落在地，水流淌在他的身侧，带着玫瑰的颜色，尘土的芬芳。他会站在那里发誓，只要肉体存在一天，他们就会维持热爱和服从的关系，直到时间将他们永远合为一体。没有一个有感情的人会拒绝这种仪式。有一瞬间梅林确实坚信这就是他们长久企盼的事。

哈利的呼吸已经急促起来。他的脸涨红着：“如果这是你的愿望。”

梅林的心脏短暂的疼了一下。他仿佛是一名施虐的支配者，那痛楚之中又带些快意。

他们都听到外面的枪声，但他们都没有动。

“我打扰你们了吗？先生们。”

他们一起扭头看去。他们等到了兰斯洛特。他穿的板板正正、体体面面，他满脸严肃和紧张，等看见头发乱糟糟的哈利和衣服都划破了的梅林，才准备出一点意图振作人心的笑容，但这笑容在他们奇怪的姿态面前有些冻结了。梅林体贴的放开手，后退了一步，消除这种尴尬。

兰斯洛特确确实实的松口气，俏皮的眨了眨眼睛：“走吧，我带你们回家。”梅林简直想要拥抱他，而哈利竟然首先伸出手。兰斯洛特热络的走上前和他握了一下，哈利却皱了皱眉头：“干什么？我要枪。”

“我都没嫌弃你脏！”兰斯洛特从西装前口袋掏出手帕，擦了擦手指，睁大眼睛：“你们应该回去休息，这个任务我可以接手。”

“哦，兰斯，你知道的，我当然要亲自去。”哈利理所当然的回答。他一直是很记仇，恩怨分明的人，好像这也是他强迫症的一部分。兰斯洛特了解他的脾气，也不再提问，只看了看梅林。梅林微微点头。

兰斯洛特丢给梅林的是DefTech1315榴弹发射器，而哈利只拿到一把黑豹半自动卡宾枪。哈利显然有点嫉妒。他怀疑梅林是不是和兰斯洛特串通好了。但是他没有说什么。梅林和他从走廊两侧潜入，对目标进行包抄，梅林能听见他沉闷的呼吸声里带着不高兴。瞄准的时候梅林主动开了个玩笑：“你想要我的枪么？借你扶一下。”

哈利透过耳麦回答他：“我的魔法师，别逼我做这个。你的枪太大，我拿不稳。”

梅林感觉牙龈酸了一下，远远的望了他一眼，哈利刚刚崩掉掩体里面冒出来的那恐怖分子的半个脑袋。梅林往目标房间里发射了一颗榴弹，它爆炸时发出轰的一声，一次性解决掉房间里的最后几位。最后他们走进去搜寻留下的线索。梅林检查完地面，一回头，就看见哈利那令人感到韧带发疼的姿势——他一只脚踩着窗台，另一只脚踩在地面上，窗台很高，他的裤子崩得很紧，大腿和臀部线条堪称是暴露在外。  
  
梅林和他的小兄弟都很有这样的意图，想把哈利直接按在灰尘里，把他扒成刚打娘胎里出来的模样，好好教育他一下子，在他白的身体皮肤上抹上泥灰、水渍、淤青，和伤痕。但是哈利很可能就不要脸的爽起来了。梅林又不想看见他爽。

他们的谈话很少超过十分钟，实际上却对彼此的生活情况心知肚明。他们处理这种非常规情况的熟练程度，让彼此都怀疑对方不是头一次这样做了。  
  
兰斯洛特对他们的状态相当不理解：“我真的受不了了，你们这样过了几年了？我相当愿意掏钱给你们开一个礼拜的房！你能给我这个机会吗？”

“兰斯洛特，这不是生活所迫的原因。”梅林老气横秋的这样说，同时觉得一直没什么进展的兰斯洛特没有资格问他这个。如果不是年龄的增长让他逐渐讨厌斗嘴和吵架，他会这样直接说出来的。哪怕是多年的好友也一样，最好别无意义的消耗时间。他这样想。

他们的感情像是海市蜃楼。但闯进他生活的是哈利这个现实。

\----------------------

*柏拉图《会饮篇》


	24. Chapter 24

【Chapter 24】

与哈利不同的是，梅林曾经在同事当中交了个朋友。这名骑士特工代号叫做鲍斯。他们关系很好。

鲍斯，传说中三位最终见证神的奇迹的骑士之一。Kingsman这名代号鲍斯的骑士，在那些他们三个还没有加入的时期里，就已经是个成熟的特工了。根据后勤部门的文件，他亲自阻止过针对女王的暗杀计划，并主导了渗入大型跨国际犯罪组织的监视工作。他干预并影响一切重大事务，同时也是最引人注目的。他是凌驾于大多数骑士之上的权威人士。

几年之后，梅林在已经能够平静的面对那一切时，反复阅读了那段报告，证实他所产生的决策失误。或许是年龄和家庭的影响，他最后的选择是仁慈重于原则，与所有其他骑士会做出的选择背道而弛，在很大程度上决定了他自己的结局。他怀着遗憾和同情心证实了这一点——破天荒第一次，他为在鲍斯铸成错误的时刻，伴随在他身边却无能为力的事实，不再感到痛心。

不过，他当年还没有那样的心态。他不仅为了鲍斯毫无意义的死亡，为了自己没能够拯救他，为了本不应该发生的孤军奋战，还为了他的名字，由于他们并不那么光彩的组织，而不能够和其他英雄人物的名字排在了一起，而感到痛苦。

在鲍斯最后执行的那个任务里，当他见到曾目睹并同情过的小女孩，发现她身上绑着的炸弹，他想都没想的就要去解救她。梅林来不及赶过去了，鲍斯也不允许他插手，他与他们隔绝开来，以免波及别人，他把自己反锁在地下仓库，对梅林的劝导充耳不闻，对他的叫骂也无动于衷。

如果小女孩能被拯救，那么梅林或许还可以说服自己这是值得的。电影里面主角往往都会在最后一秒剪断正确的那根线，那么这样看来鲍斯没有做主角的资质。他还没来得及给妻子和孩子们写一封表露对他们的爱的信，他留下的只有律师手里那份冷冰冰的遗产分配证明。

其他圆桌骑士分享了一次碰杯，但鲍斯没有享受到什么荣耀。

根据他加入kingsman的时候就做下的决定，火化后，他的骨灰由妻子带走，最终撒在了大海里。

梅林没能亲眼目睹这一系列的变故。爆炸的时候他几乎被震飞了，那之后，他在在监护室躺了三个月。

他不断的做梦，梦见父亲和母亲，梦见爱玛，梦见兰斯洛特；他梦见鲍斯破碎的遗体，最后总是梦见他去参加鲍斯的葬礼，他的妻子和孩子对着他痛哭。其实那鲜血淋漓的场面是假的，他的潜意识所臆想的，他没有亲眼见过；而葬礼上，鲍斯的妻子也只邀请了亲人，大家都无从知晓那具体的情境，也并没有女人和小孩拉着谁哭过。但或许是由于梅林的大脑具备丰富的空间想象能力，幻境倒构建的非常真实。

奇怪的是他甚至梦见已经年老死去的那只狗，却唯独没有梦见哈利。

但哈利并非不存在。他不仅出现了，而且阴魂不散，成为他每一场梦境的旁白。梦见父母的时候，哈利谴责他不该不寻求他们的意见，擅自选择这样的职业；梦见爱玛的时候，哈利的声音软化下来，说这个姑娘已经出落的很漂亮，希望她擦亮眼睛，不要去便宜一个不成材的男人；狗往往和爱玛一起出现，哈利说他以前并不喜欢小型犬，是梅林的狗改变了他的想法，并最终导致他选择自己的狗时，挑选了那只最小的约克夏，那只狗该为此负责；梦见兰斯洛特的时候，哈利不屑的哼一声，说他不够胆大又不负责任，像个只知道耍帅的花瓶；最后他的梦以鲍斯的死作为一个轮回的收束，哈利这时候才会罕见的沉默，梅林没能赶上骑士们的缅怀仪式，哈利提议他们两个私下用一杯威士忌来补充纪念他。他说：“他是个优秀的人。”过后他会开始责备自己不成熟，没能更早的发现鲍斯的这种倾向，然后要不了多久，哈利就会哭出声。梅林觉得很奇怪，他从不觉得哈利对鲍斯有这么深的感情，那么他的潜意识也不该把哈利这个人物绘制成这样。哈利解释着告诉他，他不愿交朋友，就是因为不愿失去。他不想再失去任何亲密关系。而梅林认为他在他逃避现实。梅林很想对他说，这对灾难做出的投降，实在不能算一个职业特工所为。如果仅仅因为畏惧而在之前从来没有向他人表露过心声——那么哈利，你对我又怎么想呢？

“如果我现在就死了，你会对着我的遗体回答我么。”

但是他很难张开嘴。然后梦就结束了。

醒来的那一刻，梅林看见眼前那个背影，一眼就认出那是哈利，但是他突然想起他们的心理学课程，那个教授就总是穿这样的西装。心理学课在他心里已经成为一个符号，一个他学生时代和青春时期的符号，哈利和教授的西装也成为了符号，这两个符号在他眼前重合在一起。

他已经忘记那位心理学教授的长相，但是他记得第一次见到他的时候，他有些拘束的开口：

“sir……”

哈利的背影顿了一下，随即转过身来。他的眼睛亮了亮，然后很快那种神色就消失了。

“你说什么？”

梅林咳了一声，挣扎着想要坐起来。哈利走过来制止了他，替他按下呼叫按钮。

哈利没有等到他开口问，就把这段时间发生的事情讲给他听。  
  
他们如实陈述鲍斯的功绩：勤勤恳恳，奋不顾身，他对飞来横祸的反应，当之无愧的值得丰厚的荣誉——

值得，当然就意味着，没有。Kingsman没有什么能给他的家人，除了死亡通知。

梅林想起大概两年前，也可能是一年前，在某种程度上，他从鲍斯身上看到死亡的信号。在一个天气还不错的清晨，他和鲍斯一起闲逛，从礼拜堂走到公园前的喷泉。鲍斯当时对着他说些父亲般的嘱托，而他魂飞天外，脑子里想的是什么时候哈利能这样陪他逛逛。他的风衣扣的严严实实，上面露出衬衫的白色硬领。后来，鲍斯慢慢停止了说话，拿出他小女儿的照片。女孩很可爱，梅林觉得和幼年时期的爱玛不相上下。奇怪的是，在鲍斯提起家人的时候，他却好像在鲍斯脸上看到一团黑雾。  
  
现在，这一切深刻地展示在梅林面前了，证明他的感受不是假的——那过于温情的态度，并不适宜他们这类人。


	25. Chapter 25

【Chapter 25】

到那时为止，他一直面对死亡，一直面对灾难，但全部发生在别人身上，发生他们的敌人身上，和作恶多端的人身上，他们或许是某个人的丈夫妻子孩子，或许是某些人的兄弟姐妹朋友。到底事不关己，他们慢慢地在梅林心里变成过去时，变成报告，变成案例，变成回忆，最后烟消云散，被抛到云雾里。鲍斯悄无声息的死了，没留下遗书，没有经历过衰老、病重、离去的过程；梅林混混沌沌的错过了，他一直知道这可能会发生，但噩耗狠狠地给了他当头一棒，使他深刻的意识到，他们的死亡来临的时候，是措手不及，留不下任何东西的。

他现在不仅明白了会发生不幸，而且确信不幸还将随时发生。

  
  
梅林观察了自己的身体状况。他在自己的指甲上发现了端倪，它们修剪的圆圆的，不是他习惯的形状。那是哈利的手法。他不知道该怎么形容心里的感觉。梦里发生的真的只是梦吗？

他正常的、每天定时接受医生的检查。哈利后来就很少来了，他的指甲刀组合套装和手动剃须刀剃须膏须后水等精致绅士系列生活用品留在了这里。梅林握着那些工具，感觉从里面传来哈利的体温。他的指甲慢慢又长了，梅林等待了几天，哈利始终没出现。有一个午夜，他突然意识到，就算哈利来了，难道我能提出帮我剪指甲的要求？他叹口气，翻身起来，借着微弱的光，自己把指甲都剪短了。于是那些指甲又变成他习惯的形状了。

第二周的礼拜五，他接受了心理评估。他没有通过。

哈利和他发了一通脾气。

“那充其量只是一份报告！你有什么通不过的？”

他对心理学的了解确实很透彻，他也确实有能力用完美的结果通过。但是，他一边收拾东西一边问：“我有必要这样做吗？”

“你这是什么话？”

哈利是那样一种人，新的创伤能覆盖他旧的创伤。创伤可以新增，他的人不能停止。但梅林与他完全两样的。他想了想，直视着哈利的眼睛答道：“我更愿意坦诚的面对自己的感情，而不是假装一切都好。或者只是嘴上说，一切都会好起来。”然后他丢下愣在原地的哈利，拎着个人物品，很冷淡的离开病房。哈利那些零零碎碎的东西，他并没有带上，仿佛是有意要惹哈利生气。

评估过后的康复流程要求他在家进行一段时间的休息，并且定期参与心理治疗。

梅林以为哈利很长一段时间都不会再联系他了——一是经过昨天的对话和行动，哈利这个爱生气的家伙，当然要气个几天几夜，梅林推断得要一个月以上；二是条件确实不允许，他们同事之间平常本来就要避嫌，哈利更是一直以来都避免和他有私人联系。但是第三天早上，哈利居然直接出现在他家门前。他穿着浅色的西装，而且居然还背了一把吉他。这可真是格格不入。梅林本来不打算理他，但是哈利按门铃没得到回应以后，干脆在他窗台下面弹了起来。如果梅林精通音律，就会辨认出那是改编的肖邦降E大调夜曲作品九第二号。但是纵然他没听出来这具体是什么，他还是听得出这支曲子太过于美丽，不符合他现在的心境，但是确实给他一点宁静。他把脑袋埋在枕头里面听完了整首，脊背发麻，同时又觉得很傻，哈利确实不再用石头丢窗户了，但是他的行为和过去有什么区别？

最后他自暴自弃般的打开大门。哈利走进来了。

梅林抱着胳膊站在客厅里看着他。哈利脸上已经很少出现那种不可一世的表情。但是在某些方面……梅林问道：“这么多年了，你就没有一点成长吗？”

哈利摇摇头：“我从未变过。你其实很清楚不是吗？”

梅林很难理解他说出这句话的意图。他没有回答，问道：“茶，还是咖啡？”

哈利思考了片刻：“绿茶，有吗？”

“没有。你也可以喝酒。”

对于上午十点钟就开始喝酒这一提议，哈利没有发表任何意见。他单方面的和梅林碰了一下杯子，梅林没有在他的动作过程中做什么。哈利也不介意，说道：“我一直反对你加入这里。”

“事到如今还说这个做什么？”梅林烦躁起来。

如果哈利想到的是梅林为了自己才趟这浑水，那确实有些太自我感觉良好。但是这本来就与他有关，梅林自己也不能否认。他带点嘲讽的说道：“如果你是为了我加入Kingsman却没有能够和你再续前缘而感到抱歉，那就完全不必。”

哈利沉默了一瞬间。然后开口道：“这不是我所想要告诉你的。你知道吗？我是我所见过人里面能力和资质最好的。我考虑过推荐你……没错，没有骗你。所以，你就不想问问，究竟是为什么？究竟为什么我要反对，反对你加入Kingsman？”  


就算梅林是思维比别人都活跃的那种，这仍旧超出他的想象力。他狐疑的看了哈利一眼。算起来这是他第三次怀疑哈利。第一次，是他怀疑哈利喜欢他，这个假设后来得到了证实；第二次，是他怀疑哈利说的爱，并不代表这个字本来的含义，更类似于一句抱歉。而第三次就是现在。

“你什么时候想要推荐我，又是什么时候打消这个主意的？”

哈利已经灌了半杯酒下去，他喝得太急了，但眼神倒还清澈：“我通过考试那一刻，和在我说爱你以后。”

哈利再提起这个字，梅林一下就想起了在学校里打过的桥牌，味道一塌糊涂但是三个人一起吃的午餐，令人背书做题直到头晕脑胀的考试，还有与哈利一起度过的紧张兮兮的夜晚。那是一段让脑里产生大量多巴胺的生活。然而，在这个世界上，梅林最不愿意回忆的的，莫过于哈利说出的那句“爱”和一切同这个字有关的发生过的事了，只要一回想起，他就觉得像被逼着吃了超大块的冰，凉得脑袋里面都疼。他带着发自内心的矛盾和戒备点点头。

“你的认知同理心的能力。太强了。”哈利给自己在沙发上找了个位置，整个人陷进去。

“哦。”梅林敷衍的从鼻子里哼了一声。

“你总不会否认我的这句话吧？你是那种很适合接受倾诉的人。肯定有别人这么形容过你。”哈利并没有为他的态度而停止。

梅林短暂而不愉快的回答：“我不否认。”


	26. Chapter 26

【Chapter 26】  
  
哈利点点头：“这和我自己的的经历有关系。你并不是唯一一个和我聊过我家里的故事的人。你知道他们一般会怎么说吗？他们会说，那毕竟是你的父亲；他们会说，不管怎么说他是有钱的；他们会说，旧贵族啊，不接受你是正常的，你对他们的态度要更谦恭一点，会扭转他们的看法的。只有你对我说，“不要回去。’”  
  
梅林很快的吁出一口气，“哦。”他突然好像失去了一些底气：“这和你刚才说的有什么关系？”但是他没有意识到自己的声音已经变小了。  
  
哈利苦笑了一下：“我那时候隐约就意识到了，只是没有细想。后来我对你说爱，但是你还是接受了我离开的结果，因为你知道我有各种各样的苦衷，你觉得有这个态度就够了——我说的对吗？”  
  
梅林不再看着哈利，他抬起眼睛看着左上角的天花板，摇摇头，又微不可见的点了一下。  
  
“你有了解他人观点或精神状态的能力。所以你可以选择体谅和理解。出于同样的原因，你太了解鲍斯的心理和处境了，甚至在相同的处境下你会做出一样的选择。”哈利坐直了身体，盯着他的眼睛，“你明明没有做错什么，也清楚的知道自己并不是没能做到某些事情。但是，你的幸存者愧疚还是发作的这么严重。”  
  
“我不是。”梅林转过身去，背对着他，闭了闭眼睛：“我很清楚，我确实没有有办法救他。但是我甚至不知道，再来一次的话，我是不是应该去救他。如果以完全不顾一个幼童的生命的心理负担作为代价的话。”  
  
哈利的声音离他更近了：“没有人有权利让你做这种选择，但是你要学会接受这种结果。”  
  
梅林没有动，他在放任这种接近。他问道：“你所说过的爱是真的爱吗？”  
  
哈利已经从他身后贴上来。听完这句话，哈利抱住他，手臂交叉在他的胸前，在他耳边叹息：“我那时候的唯一希望是让你幸福。”  
  
梅林绷住了肩膀：“你难道不认为说这种话是犯罪吗？”  
  
哈利咯咯的笑了一阵，像小孩子一样。然后他喃喃的说道：“你忘记了吗？我最喜欢犯罪了。”梅林知道他醉了。单纯的酒精摄入很难让哈利失去控制，但是他心理上面对不了自己说出来的话。他隐瞒了那么久。于是他的神经选择性的麻痹掉了。  
  
过了这么些年，大概快要有十年了——梅林发觉，哈利的魅力在他面前丝毫不减。他把他的头扳过来吻他，梅林立马就像受到电击一般的抽搐了一下。他不知从何开始就在等待这个，他被动的承受，试图通过这种算不上成熟的勾引来充盈这些年他未经满足的欲望，是哈利害得他失去同时得到爱和欲望的能力，那么他就该为此负责。哈利抓住他的手，他的手还是那样干燥而温暖的，手指和他的交织在一起。现在，哈利像一条鱼，而梅林像一汪水，他贴在他身边滑动，他们没有不完全互相接触的时候。梅林感觉到他几乎是耳语般地，一点一点的讲起了自己所经历过的故事。梅林没有想象过这些，哈利对自己心里所想的总是遮遮掩掩，他不是个注重隐私的人，但是他以前对自我情感的隐瞒无人能及。哈利对他谈小时候，谈自己的母亲，谈大学飘散着黄油味道的面包铺子；谈他是怎么一遇见他就很感兴趣，谈他费了好些努力才让他意识到这一点；谈爱丁堡那些美丽的开满花的阳台，也谈到他之后就很害怕过圣诞夜。他一边诉说一边亲吻他的耳廓、鼻尖、眼皮，抚摸他的的脖颈、脸颊上的胡茬、不断起伏的胸口。现在，谁也不能再惊扰他们，梅林甚至以为他们真的被火炉铸在一起了，因为有一段时间，梅林感觉哈利不在他身后，而是与他合为一体。

又过了一会儿，哈利转过他的身体。他无需窥测梅林的态度，没有人能在这种情境当中拒绝下一步的行动。哈利轻轻放开他一只手，伸到他的衣服里面，手指轻轻地碰了一下他的乳头。梅林的呼吸越来越急促，闭着眼睛。他已经俯首就范了。哈利以一种恰到好处的力度，抚摸他身上的各个部位。那感觉跟他无数次的的想象相似，甚至比他想象的更刺激，让他情不自禁的迎合上去，方便哈利那无形的力量覆盖他的周身。

哈利的行动拖了很久。他拉着梅林，把他往后面的沙发上带。为掩饰自己的慌乱，梅林唯一能做到的就是跟随。哈利往后坐在沙发上，不再缠着他的手指，而是一把解开他的腰带，把手放在他的腿间。哈利的手掌是滚烫的，他缓慢的的揉搓和开拓他，梅林起初觉得很诧异，哈利竟然还是这么了解他的敏感点，接着他又想到，或许他一向是这么娴熟的，梅林并不能下结论，因为他很快放弃了思考。最后他爬上了沙发，膝盖跪在哈利的大腿两侧。他从未用过这样的姿势，而哈利的手贴在他的腰侧，牙齿咬在他的肩膀上，嘴里问他：“可以吗？”梅林觉得很愤怒，他不想要哈利的询问，他不想给予他允许。但是哈利很快理解了这一点，他没有等待也没有再期待他的回答，他以一种擅自开始的态度进入了他，用那种不管不顾的姿态去律动，并且毫无预兆的顶撞在他的那一点上。

像是他的天性，梅林对这种不稳定的结合感到无所适从，同时又感觉到刺激和快意。他仿佛落在大海中的帆船，身不由己的飘飘荡荡，颠簸流离，但是他又感觉到令他头晕目眩的自由。他的小腹仿佛揪紧了，接下来是胃，之后是喉咙，再然后是头皮，最后流动到他的手指，于是他抓紧哈利的后背。哈利所给与的性爱也是独特的，和他那高傲并且不甘落后、尖锐并且深藏不露的脾气相匹配，他能够制造出那种滚烫的、使全身痉挛直透脑髓的快感。

梅林无从知道，究竟是哈利还是工作使他发生了变化，如同他一直期盼的那样，他遇见了他们，他也选择了他们。他以前以为，哈利从来没有成长过，而正如他所想，哈利确实没有，因为拜青少年时期的经历所赐，他过早的就拥有了他完备的人格、或者说至少已经为他现在的人格打好了基础。反而梅林现在还没有意识到的是，不仅仅是他们自己相互之间的关系，他自己也是哈利的一个变数。他让他深刻地改变了，而且同整个外界的关系都变了。  



	27. Chapter 27

【Chapter 27】

“以梅林的家作为基地，哈利不定期的来为他进行心理疏导。”

这是报告上所呈现的内容，兰斯洛特根本不信，但是想到这两位近十年来毫无进展的表现，他又觉得荒谬。

“好吧，你觉得应该怎样，事情就是怎样的。”梅林这样回答他：“那句话怎么说的？——人是万物的尺度。*”

梅林其实很愿意开他的玩笑。他冷峻稳重的外表下面还常常隐藏着温柔的态度，兰斯洛特异想天开的认为可能就是这一点俘获了哈利，他也曾经想要如法炮制，但是帕西瓦尔显然和哈利不是一种类型，似乎并不吃这一套；那么，反过来想的话，要他采取哈利那种引诱和刻薄，柔情和傲慢兼备的姿态，他倒是更会仿效一点，但是帕西瓦尔很快就看出他在模仿谁，并且给他一个啼笑皆非的眼神。

就这样，一向无往不利的兰斯洛特沉浸在令自己和两位朋友都无法理解的失败当中。以前，对于梅林和哈利试试探探、止步不前的交锋，他虽然遗憾，但身为旁观者，还笑得出来；等到鲍斯死亡这个突然的变故来临，他还没有来得及反应，两位朋友又发展出了一种新鲜的、崭新的关系，令人咂舌，也令他有些嫉妒。他很贴心的帮忙隐瞒了这一切，但是晚上睡不着的时候，他会愤恨的想，梅林想必就是在这种难搞的关系当中受到了很多挫折打击，以致于丢失了大部分的头发，这让他奢侈的感觉到一丝优越；但是想到哈利的头发还好好的，他深表遗憾的同时，又怀疑哈利根本没有心。

鲍斯离开以后，寻找一位新的鲍斯成为了燃眉之急。

梅林接收到这个消息的时候，正在和哈利一起做研究。或者说，他单方面的研究哈利。他侧卧在床上，看着哈利沐浴在午后阳光里熟睡。他已经不是二十岁出头的少年了，但是身体状况和恋爱能力都不降反增。梅林按照年份简单的进行计算，得出结论，哈利已经三十二岁了。但是岁月完全没有苛待他，时光把他磨得越来越漂亮，这是很难以置信的事情。梅林说不上来他是出于生理上的，还是心理上的需求来观察这一切。特工生涯赋予了他分明的肌肉，那些纹理并不粗犷笨重，而是线条纤长、弧度优美，他漫不经心的躺着，四肢就变得软软的。他的腰更软，像小猫一样，可以很轻轻松松的折成出人意料的弧度。他的乳头有点鼓鼓的，微微凸起，拿手指碰一碰，就缓缓的立起来。他的腿很长，有点太长了，要放在肩膀上，那是不小的重量，但对梅林来说还算轻松。他的穴口现在是很松软的，因为他们午睡前做过一次。拿手指蹭动一下，就渗出一点液体来。

哈利还没有醒。但他虽然睡的昏昏沉沉，却并不至于没有感觉，闷哼道：“别闹。”

他的音色很沉厚，这不是年龄的原因，念书的时候就已经这样了。但这会儿，梅林觉得他像在猫叫一样，并没有什么说服力。梅林不理会他，抽出手指，挺腰顶进去。半梦半醒着突然受了这么一下子，哈利闭着眼睛，身体往后挣了挣，而梅林已经抚着他的大腿，横冲直撞的顶到最里面。

哈利喘了两口气，骂道：“你妈的……你发情啊！”但是因为身体里还含着他的缘故，这句话念得倒像是调情。梅林不理他，舔了舔嘴唇，按着哈利的肩膀，往外抽了抽，又用力顶回去。哈利给他顶得脊椎发麻，强撑着直起腰，拿两手扶着梅林耳朵后面，把他的脑袋往后仰，声音夹杂着断断续续的呻吟：“你……你快点，待会儿我要去开会。”

梅林看着他的眼睛问：“开什么会？”

哈利深吸了口气，平复了不稳定的喘息，解释道：“要……举荐新的骑士……”他说到一半就停下来了。哈利平常都太冷静，梅林就非要看他现在失了方寸，脑子跟不上节奏的样子，等意识到梅林是明知故问，哈利咬了咬牙：“我……还给你解释，我有病吧。”

梅林把脑袋凑在他颈窝里，说道：“那我这颗药可以治你的病。”

“还治我，前阵子要死要活的是……”哈利确实说话之前都来不及思考了，讲到一半才停下。其实梅林自己现在已经不介意他这样讲，但哈利还是带着歉疚的抬高了声音，好像要压过上一句话的气势，来让梅林忽略掉自己的失误：“我为了治你倒是想尽了办法。”

梅林不敢回答。他不能说自己竟然感觉到一丝庆幸。虽然他相信说了其实也没关系。他默默的调整了一下角度，再次顶进去，哈利被逼的浑身发起抖来，战栗般的问道：“你还要多久？”

“很快了。”梅林一边闻他脖颈上的味道一边回答。哈利在他背上抱怨的抓了一把，扭了扭腰身，把腿缠在他腰上，把两个人的距离拉得更近。他的臀部贴近他的胯骨，胳膊缠上他的脖子，捧着他的脑袋吻他，他吻得那么激烈，唾液都从嘴角流下来。他颤抖着包裹住他，身体就像一个庇护所。梅林抓紧了他的后背，灵魂都好像被哈利吸出去了。在哈利发出压抑的叫声，痉挛着高潮的时候，梅林也忍不住交代在他身体里。

哈利显然不是很愉快。但是好歹爽了一回，生气也显得无理。他放开梅林的脖子，倒在床上，喘了大概半分钟，等平复下来，就两步就从床上跨下去，到浴室去清洗。但是梅林并不紧张，他知道他现在没有闹脾气的时间和精力。他仍旧躺着，看着哈利光着身子，从浴室里劈里啪啦的大步走出来，然后开始穿衣服。他皱着眉头：“你这个混蛋，我迟到了。”

“你平时也一样迟到。”梅林嘴里说着，拿眼睛一直看他。哈利虽然身体里里流淌着那么些贵族的血液，但是确确实实是在平民当中长大，那些优雅的动作，是来自那位心比天高命比纸薄的母亲的教导。哈利对已经逝去的母亲，具备完全的尊重和爱，唯独不太认同她在礼仪教育上极为严厉这一点。梅林当然同意他的意见，但是心里倒觉得指导的结果很值得欣赏。

“你找到新的孩子了吗？”梅林用胳膊支起身体，问道。哈利正在打领带，那即将成为一个漂亮的温莎结。梅林自认打不了那么完美，在旁边看着，心里就很想让哈利给自己打一次。

哈利有点犹豫的说道：“有一个备选，但是不能算孩子了。”

“反正他们对你来说都是小孩。”梅林说道。哈利对着镜子穿西服的外套，同时透过镜子对梅林勾起唇角，笑了一下，表示同意。

——————————

*柏拉图《泰阿泰德篇》


	28. Chapter 28

【Chapter 28】

哈利在穿西裤之前先穿吊带袜。他坐在床上，梅林就靠向前，看着他穿。这种在当前社会大众的眼中几乎变成情趣用品的东西，哈利还是老老实实的全部都要装备上，倒不像是他的性格。或许他就是为了让衣服下面显得情趣。梅林突然被自己的想法惊了一下。

“你待会儿打算做什么？”哈利问道。他急着要出门，已经站起来开始穿裤子了。

“看书吧。”梅林挪到床的边沿，把脚放在地面上。

“什么书？”哈利凑过来看了一眼。梅林在看的是计算机科学，他如实答道：“我在研究比尔盖茨。”

哈利很惊讶的叹了口气，吹了声口哨：“可以，厉害啊。”说完，他还在梅林脑袋上亲了一口。

梅林差点被逗笑了。

“我简直就是个送丈夫出门的家庭主妇。如果我再问一句，先生，晚上想吃什么的话。”

哈利比较收敛的翻了个白眼——可以说是半个白眼，说道：“这种事情你想都不要想。”

梅林站起身来，哈利在他胸口推了一把，把他按了回去：“别了，不用送我。”他说完就走出了卧室，但是十几秒以后又探回脑袋：“——你想吃菲力牛排么？我定了位置。”  
  


晚餐时间，当梅林抵达地点的时候，十分庆幸自己没有喷香水或者带一捧玫瑰花来。他不是没有考虑过这样做，但是鉴于他现在的心理状况，他不是很有兴致和能力去准备，那些原本也都不是他擅长或者爱好的。他猜哈利也不一定喜欢这种形式。

事实证明哈利绝对不会乐意看到那些，因为在场的除了他们两个还有另外一个人，而且，和他有可能会猜到的不一样，这个人不是兰斯洛特。梅林一见到这个陌生人，对方就露出笑容站起身，发表自我介绍：“您好，我叫李安文，今年24岁，毕业于……”

“你这是在参与面试吗？我并不是hr。”梅林挤挤眼睛，开了个玩笑。哈利站起身拉住他胳膊，带他坐下，在桌子底下摸了摸他的手背。

在询问过李的喜好以后，点单主要由哈利进行，他显然是常客，对菜品的口味非常熟悉。梅林趁这点时间偷偷瞟了一眼李，他很年轻，长相端正，笑起来像一只大狗——热络，诚恳，但是胡闹起来也是相当能闹的那种。他和梅林握了握手。梅林很快从他的神态动作和手指上的茧猜到，他曾经是个军人，那么这就是哈利新的KPI——啊，说错了。被举荐人。

这位安文先生虽然年轻，但并不拘束；虽然活泼，倒还算谨慎。他小声的问梅林：“你也和哈利做一样的工作吗？”

梅林点点头，说道：“是的。他已经告诉你全部情况了？你要留下来吗？”

李笑了笑，他笑起来的表情很妥帖：“如果能够获得允许的话。”

哈利手指在桌子上点了两下：“我对你相当有信心。不然也不会让梅林来见你。”

来见鲍斯的候选人——八成就是未来的鲍斯。梅林摸着下巴想。纵然如此，哈利的做法算不上严重违规，但并不合常理。

他们进餐的时候，哈利自然而然的从他盘子里叉走西兰花，然后把圣女果给他。这习惯是他们吃大学食堂留下的，梅林没想到他仍旧这样顺手。而且，哈利喜欢吃西兰花是一件神奇的事情，梅林后来再没见过这样的人。

而在抬头的间隙，梅林无意间看了李一眼。而李当时正默默的看着他们。如果把认识哈利的人简单分为两种，“喜欢他的”和“讨厌他的”，那么李显然成为了奇怪的第三种，他观察，但是却漠不关心；他分析，同时又袖手旁观。他会对自己所接收到的守口如瓶，梅林毫不怀疑这一点，但是他不怎么喜欢这样，因为他无法察觉他接收到的是什么。

“你们是怎么遇见的？”梅林问他。不止是好奇，他们的沉默令他替哈利感到一点内疚，三个人。三个人永远是种奇怪的组合，因为你很难顾及每两个人之间的关系，兰斯洛特可以维持这种稳定，但哈利和梅林都不具备那种才能。

李奇怪的笑了笑：“在酒吧。哈利来向我搭讪。”

“哦，这样……非常‘哈利’的方式。”梅林看了哈利一眼。哈利腰身一直坐的很直，听到这话，身体往后靠了靠，无奈的点点头：“是这样没错，李当时处于危险当中，我不想惊动别人，只好出此下策。但是李显然被我吓到了。”他说到这，对着李挤挤眼睛，然后迅速的看了梅林一眼。

梅林接收到了。哈利为了他在解释。这是件神奇的事情，哈利从不解释误会。

“这不怪你，哈利有时候确实……”梅林接过了这句话，但是在词语的选择上斟酌了一会儿。

“像个Poof，”哈利代替他解释，抿着嘴笑了，他这样笑的时候，脸上就会现出酒窝来，“不怪安文先生。这在当时也是一种表演，不然怎么骗过那些流氓？”

梅林转向李：“他当时跟你说什么？”

“哦，相当老套。他说我很眼熟，到那时候我还没觉得有什么问题。”李好像不好意思的低头笑了一下：“后来他把手搭在我肩膀上，说我像他的前男友。我吓了一跳，差点把酒泼在他身上，然后他才小声告诉我情况。”

梅林笑了。哈利的腿在这个时候从酒红色的桌布下面缠上来。

“结果这小子就缠上我了。”哈利看着李，但是他的小腿和梅林缠在一起。梅林想退开，但是退无可退。他叫住服务生，要了一碟冰块。

“毕竟，你知道，他打架的样子……”李好像无法形容的歪了歪头，“就是那样，你应该见过吧？不过我想，梅林你打架应该也是那样厉害的，可能已经不容易吃惊了。”

“不会。没有人比哈利更有手段和技术。”梅林强撑着笑了笑，把一块冰放在舌头下面，“他的花样别人学不来。”

哈利摆摆手笑：“好在我的表演没有浪费。李安文是个相当有潜力的孩子。”

李对于孩子这个称呼发出相当不满的声音。哈利补充道：“缠着我要来一起吃晚餐，甚至都让我甩不脱的，这也是头一位。不过，你还可以享受这个，这是你受训前最后的晚餐了。”

梅林很诧异。哈利是在告诉他为什么变成了三个人的晚餐，那么，他今天已经向他解释了第二次了。堪称破纪录。

主菜上来以后，李问他们这里的牛排是不是不配酱汁。哈利好像没听见，梅林代替他解释道：“酱汁会破坏这种牛排本来的味道。”一边把海盐指给他，“用这个就够了。”李点点头，接受了他的建议。

这可能是李提过的最出格的问题了，军队里塑造出他小心谨慎的品性，使他在这一方面的优秀远远超过哈利和梅林。他颇为狡猾地把疑问都隐藏在内心深处，在往后的五年间，他的地位一直得到提升，但他的心态上永远比哈利低一级。到那时为止，他表面上一直保持着人格精神的独立性，但实际上并非如此，哈利本人也没有察觉到事情是这样的。他只不过是他的导师，以便帮助他战胜那些不露首尾的敌人的阴谋诡计。但李的内心一直听命于他，并且一直持续到他离开人间的那一天，唯有那一天，他的行动违背了哈利的意愿。


	29. Chapter 29

【Chapter 29】

梅林对于计算机科学技术的热衷，让他自己都觉得惊讶。他甚至开始上课，而哈利完全没有介入，他只是说：“我给你申请了休假，你自己注意安全。”

梅林其实很清楚，就算是为了他的心理问题，这段休假也属于比较漫长的了，不是亚瑟愿意直接批准的。这或许是因为哈利的KPI——哈利的被举荐人很优秀的原因，让他获得讨价还价的殊荣，但是他用在了梅林身上，并且对他隐瞒了这一点。哈利具有把自己的能量最大化发挥和利用的才能，而梅林配合的不去深究，他决心不声不响，坚定而且放任的。

一个下午，梅林遇见一个意想不到的人。他当时正在书店里挑选书籍，而哈利和他约定半小时以后见面。他打算在书店里消磨这半小时的时间。在他经过二楼到三楼的拐弯时，他遇上一个女人。他们彼此愣了足有半分钟，直到梅林背后的人不耐烦的问他到底上不上楼。梅林的的确确、完全没有想过会遇到她。时光在她的外貌上留下了一些痕迹，她的眼神不那么亮了，但是看向他的时候还是像小鹿似的。跟他们在咖啡厅结识彼此的那天一样，她仍然看起来很出众，穿着浅灰色的针织衫，浅绿色和银灰色交织的格子直筒裙，裙摆下面露出一截精致的小腿，颜色像刨过的原木，橱窗里模特假人的那种。她还留着蜜糖色的头发，只是变短了一点。总之，一个并没有多少变化的薇奥拉。梅林的膝盖微微发着抖，然而当他注意到薇奥拉无名指上带着戒指，他终于松了口气。

他们在书店外面的长椅上坐了一会儿，保持礼貌而且疏远的距离。

“你现在还好吗？”薇奥拉问道：“我后来去你们公司找过你，他们说你已经辞职了。”

“我还好。”梅林回答。他们沉默了一会儿，好像并没有什么可问的。梅林终于没有忍住：“你结婚了吗？”

薇奥拉伸出手给他看了看，戒指中央嵌着小小一颗钻石：“刚刚订婚不久。”

“人怎么样？”

薇奥拉微微的笑了一下：“很好。”

梅林点点头。他应当没有资格去问你爱他吗，他一看见她就明白了，他不能问。

“结了婚，就算是人生阶段性的进步。”梅林笑道。

薇奥拉笑了一声，声音有点奇怪，也可能不是笑。

再次抬起头，他看见哈利站在对面，穿过车水马龙的街道看着他。哈利想必是知道薇奥拉的存在的，梅林并不怀疑这一点，但却觉得芒刺在背，Kingsman的压力测试都没有让他这么难受过。马路像一面镜子，而薇奥拉和哈利像是一体两面，梅林却不能像照镜子那样同时出现在两边。他最终站起身来，说道：“我该走了，我有个约会在等我。他指了指哈利的方向。”

薇奥拉并没有接收到他的讯息。他的暗示确实太隐晦了。她可能是忽略了这一点，甚至可能是有意去那样做的。她站起身拉住他的手，说道：“我还可以等你。”

梅林缓缓的把手抽出来。他什么都不能说，只留给她一个一触即离的拥抱。

那段时间，Kingsman经历了一次改革。改革往往比革命需要更大的勇气，因为革命是站在过去的敌人的对立面，而改革是站在昔日的朋友的对立面。虽然说他们的改革并没有那么夸张，后来的行动也越来越证明了这一点，但是在当时大家都对新事物产生了本能的恐惧，更别提这还是刚刚休假回来的梅林所提出的。反对者坚决的怀疑他的心理状况，并且认为他的测验报告是他自主控制的。梅林无法否认这一点，但是这和他提出的在Kingsman里引入内外沟通和监控系统的议题并不存在任何关系。

而哈利是他的坚决支持者。哈利对技术没有那么了解，但是他无条件的站在了他的立场。出于对成果的期待和对梅林的偏爱，他成为了梅林的演说家，同时几乎成为了改革行动表面上的号召人。鉴于他们很少在众人面前表露出私下的交往，而哈利在Kingsman内部具备相当程度的号召力，很多人愿意听取他的意见。这里面当然也包括兰斯洛特，除去与哈利的友情对他影响，他对这种有未来科技感的创想并不完全信任，但是他追求时髦。他选择立场的时候花费了相当久的时间来进行自我辩论，因为帕西瓦尔站在了另一边。

梅林很快就了解到这个。他用洞悉一切的声音对兰斯洛特蛊惑般的开口了：“你有很多的时间可以去说服他。”兰斯洛特立刻被折服了。他完美的完成了这个任务，不仅如此，帕西瓦尔显而易见的提升了对他的好感。  
  
然而最要命的是，身为最高负责人的亚瑟并不赞成这一切。伴随着年龄的增长，他变得多疑和畏首畏尾，对一切文件都要经历重重审查。他如此之久远的特工生涯磨练了他的直觉，让他意识到这会是一场相当轰动、并且会影响深远的技术改革，但是梅林的成功势必会威胁到他的位置。梅林确实看起来不具有无法抑制的权欲，但是骑士们的心必然会发生一定的变化。这是比起实际上的行动更可怕，无法遏制的事情。

最后他们想了个办法来做出决定。特工自然不会采取少数服从多数这样的决策方案，他们必须尊重每一位少数人的想法。他们建立了一个圆桌法庭，梅林和反对派选出的代表各自站在对面，加上几个态度坚决的支持者，进行探讨和理论，期以说服某一方。

结果比梅林想象的还要成功，但是他却发现了更令他震惊的秘密。

他们的谈话像热浪一样在空气中席卷，而梅林这边能从理论上劝服大家的却只有他一个人，对面那钻来绕去层出不穷的反对，让他的心已经快要凉下来了。哈利也很着急，但是他最近疲于奔命的出任务，在这方面的成绩并不理想。

这时候李冷不丁的站了起来。他不仅了解，而且懂得，他还年轻，脑子更灵活和好用，他所提出的一些想法连梅林也自叹不如。对面的人慢慢开始无法应对，甚至有些已经放弃的坐下了。听了二十分钟之后，梅林就全然明白了：李花费了很多精力来研究和学习这个，执拗的程度几乎和他相同，这个事实使他迷惘了。

梅林听着这一切，面对李偶尔投来的询问的目光，他只能一次又一次的颔首表示赞同，间歇性的为他补充自己所知道的，他尽力压制住情绪，不让声音失态。

宣告胜利之后，李走过来和他们拥抱。梅林在抱着他的时候还只感觉到温暖，但当李抱住哈利，又很快放手的时候，他确实察觉了什么。

在后来的日子里，一些时刻，他又从李的目光里看出了那股傻气。在过去的漫长的三十多年当中，梅林第一次感觉到如此强烈的无可奈何。他的心告诉他，他和他遭遇的是同一种灾难，是同一个凶手的受害者，他们是掉在同一桶牛奶里的两只老鼠。他们的灵魂实际上都在寻求同一种东西。这种东西，李还完全没有意识到是什么，只是那隐晦的眼神和猜不透的谜露出了端倪。


	30. Chapter 30

【Chapter 30】  
  
无论出于何种理由，梅林都没有揭露这一切的可能。  
  
一开始，他以为这种偷偷摸摸不可能不出差错。事实上这件事也确实不是一帆风顺的，但是问题不是出在过程上，而是夭折于萌芽时期。  
  
关于李，梅林可以说完全被他的冷静自持所折服了。kingsman刚刚开始建立内勤技术系统，李就怀着热情和梅林一起投入了这份工作，并且主动接下了招生任务，为内勤技术部门寻找最合适的人选。哈利为此很赞赏他，但相应的也就缩短了和他的见面时间。梅林后来想起，如果他们开着摄像头，那么李可以无微不至的观察他们的行动。他在那以后总是尽量避免可能引发误会的行为。  
  
至于哈利，他一直没有发生过情绪变化，他照常做任务，看书，以及做爱——他什么时候想来找梅林，就会主动跑到他家里来，他们不固定约会的日期，总体上保持着令彼此适应的频率。他们以前没有公开关系，以免出现纰漏，而现在梅林怀疑这样是否合适。他怎么也想不透，哈利的头脑深处，他的海马体是怎么处理那些隐晦而热烈的目光的。他本应该是个相当敏感的人。

哈利一般不在他家里过夜。有一次他在浴室里耽搁了很久，于是梅林有足够的时间做好心理准备，在他出来的时候问：“你能察觉到别人对你的感觉吗？”

“什么感觉？你指什么？”哈利坐到床尾，手放在梅林的小腿上。

梅林脱口而出道：“喜欢。”

“你该不会现在要对我说，”哈利挑挑眉毛，“说你喜欢我吧？”

梅林想要从这种表面现象下面，挖掘出哈利真实的想法，但是这有点难度。哈利把他的情绪操作的很巧妙。但是哈利最终还是回答他：“我想要知道的话，会去注意的。但是我一般不会知道。”

这答案很奇怪。梅林问道：“一般不会知道是指什么意思？”

“如果对每个人的感觉都要有所反馈，那就太累了。”哈利的鼻子皱了起来。

梅林追问他：“所以你就假装什么都没有发生过？”

哈利侧过脸来看了他一眼。他并不高兴：“不是假装。我只是忽略外界的刺激。”

梅林不知道哈利是否知道自己谈论的是什么。他不能说的太清楚，这不是他能够插手的范围。而哈利似乎确实什么都不知道，这像是他的自我防卫机制，或者说他对别人所投射的感情脱敏了。但如果仅仅如此，这个话题不应该会让他带着愤懑的神气离开。

梅林走到窗台上，看着哈利大步行走的背影。他长长的外套被风吹了起来，但是他并没有去拉住风衣的下摆，他点燃了一根烟。不知是出于什么缘由，他从不在梅林家里抽烟。但是梅林知道，哈利的烟瘾和他的焦虑息息相关。

那之后哈利很久没来。

倒不是有什么其他原因，哈利忙于出任务，梅林也是。他们的交流适当的减少了。

梅林虽然是内勤技术系统的发起者和事实上的负责人，但是他并没有专注于这方面的工作。他好像只是提出一个点子，并且发展一个框架，填充和完善都靠更加精通计算机和工业技术的人来完成。而且，大家一致认为，凭借他的身手和经验，让他留在办公室里是有些浪费的。

这一次，当梅林接到讯息，看清合作者的名字时，他没有产生一点点不适应的感觉，他已经想通了，私人情绪和工作生活是两码事，一个无法控制，另一个不可预料，所以，对于和李安文一起执行任务，他不仅完全不抵触，甚至还有点高兴，因为安文是一个相当稳定和靠谱的同事。他的情绪比哈利靠谱得多了。

他们的目标是一个恐怖组织。梅林半夜登上他们所在的游轮，他走的很隐秘，作为卧底，使用了恐怖组织所秘密聘请的资深杀手这样一个身份。他千方百计拖延时间，以方便李的潜入，并且小心地让所有人以为他们素不相识。

然而出乎意料的是，他们搞砸了。梅林并不知道他和李谁出了纰漏，也许是有谁不小心泄露了情报，也许是有人不小心走错了一步，或许是因为梅林有所懈怠，又或许是因为李年纪尚轻。毕竟没有人能保证永远不犯错。

后来李非常诙谐的称这次事故为“少年的青春痘”。意思是指事件发生的出人意料，让心里受尽折磨，无计可施，但是最后仍然不是很复杂的解决掉了。可是，梅林认为那是一次非同小可的事，不仅仅是他们受到的刑讯拷问，他早已经对那些逼问手段无动于衷了。特殊的是他经受的营救，在他的特工生涯里，这样的事情只发生过一次。

当时他受到的上一轮折磨已经告一段落，他深厚的呼吸着，从空气里感觉到死亡的气息。后来，在混沌中，他听到爆炸声，叫嚷声，枪击声。那些声音越来越近，直到完全把他震醒了。那扇门被粗暴的轰开了，有人大步的走进来，带着破坏和肆虐的冲动，血腥和肃杀的气味。梅林没有看到他的脸，也没有听见他的声音，可是他确信，他完全知道他是谁。

他揭掉了梅林和李脑袋上的黑布，“还能走吗？”哈利问他们。

梅林点了点头，他依稀辨认出哈利身上的巴雷特M107。大口径远程狙击步枪，这太超过了，梅林以为这已经超过他被允许做到的了，但是当他们在走廊里遇到另外一批人马，哈利拉开衣服，露出身上的炸弹，以自杀式攻击相威胁的时候，梅林险些骂出声。但凡人的内心都会存在些自我毁灭的倾向，但哈利今天的样子简直无可救药——他知道哈利最终会恢复过来，但是这一刻，他确实感觉无可奈何。

他们磕磕绊绊的离开，梅林觉得，在对方眼里，哈利可能比他们更像恐怖分子，他离开的样子，起来大概不像人类，而像是终结者，或者别的什么不遵守阿西莫夫定律的机器人。

在离开的飞机上，哈利为他们的伤口做简单的清理。他做这个已经很熟练了。他先给李处理完毕，之后才转向梅林，在李不看向他们的时候，哈利把手放到了他的大腿上，可梅林连一下出于礼貌的颤动都没有。这并不是由于他没有感觉到，而是由于他突然明白了哈利的动作所富有的含义——他是在默默地安抚他。梅林很敏锐的接收到了：哈利不仅了解自己在担忧他的精神状态，并且急于解决他的问题。果然，哈利低声对他说：“那些炸弹是假的。”梅林并不能去确认这个，但是他对哈利的情绪感知能力产生了怀疑。

李在这时轻轻的开口：“我原以为这是规则所不允许的。”

哈利抬起头，看向他：“这也是我赴过的最冒险的幽会。”


	31. Chapter 31

【Chapter 31】  
  
在第二年的圣诞节前夕，李安文结婚了。梅林其实并不清楚当时的场面，他们没有去参加婚礼，因为他们的同事关系也算是机密，应当尽量避免在人群聚集的时候露面。但是他见过新娘的照片，她非常漂亮。哈利很高兴。这是他理想中应该顺理成章的发生的人生故事。他自己没有那样进行，却乐于见到别人这样。

李举行婚礼的时候，哈利正在梅林的家里，准确来说，他的床上。梅林觉得简直愤恨，哈利几乎是一言不发、置之不理的忽视了李的那些心思，但是他同时也无法可想，不仅因为这与他无关，而且李自己可能都不知道当时产生了什么感觉。李现在的生活是哈利和梅林都乐于看到的那种，他们都绝对不愿意节外生枝。但是，李是个各种意义上的好人，现在是个好特工，以后也将会是个好丈夫和好爸爸，他爱上过一个男人，爱上过自己的老师，并不会阻止他成为那样的人。至少他应该有权利知道这些，而不是被哈利这样的老手，用娴熟的手段糊弄过去。

梅林想到这，就发了狠的干哈利。哈利伏在他绿色的床单上，他的后背上有很漂亮的肌肉，而他柔软的腰身弯成过于情色的弧度。他的脑袋埋在梅林的枕头里，棉花似的头发下面只露出一点通红的鼻尖。这是新婚夜，是属于李的，而他们在这里像两条狗一样做爱，好像结婚的是他们一样。

这太荒唐了。

梅林记得很清楚，那一年上映了一部后来也很经典的电影，《闻香识女人》，连带着让探戈和那首《一步之遥》也火了一把。梅林自己去看了那部电影。在舞曲响起的时候，男主角的动作和气质都非常出挑，影厅里的观众看的很入迷，而他却感觉魂飞天外，很难描述当时的感受。哈利也去看了，不是与他一起，他们不谋而合的看了电影，但是之后没和对方谈论过这个。

过去，老派的英国人排斥探戈，理由是太色情。但是今年不同，他们每个人都算是半个士兵，或者半个军人，多多少少都能从电影男主角的负伤经历和自杀倾向当中寻求到共鸣，于是自然而然的接受了电影所附带宣传的文化。结果是Kingsman破天荒的举办了一场热闹的圣诞晚会，试图借以赋予各位骑士一些活泼和乐观的心态。

那天，他们俩本来没想一起待着，因为各种程度上的麻烦，除了兰斯洛特没人知道他们的私交。但哈利好像很久没有这样度过圣诞了，以前他不喜欢热闹，但是今年这种热闹给他一种不同的感觉。他好像心态上都比其他人年轻些，但是也不再像少年那样叛逆了。在交响乐队换曲子的间隙，他走过去和乐队说话，梅林能猜到他想做什么，但就因为猜到了才感觉格外诧异。他走上前，走到他身边，拿肩膀碰了碰他。哈利扭过头来笑了一下。他确实很高兴。梅林知道这里面有李的一部分，李因为妻子怀孕的原因还没有到，这种和家庭有关系的意外令他高兴，他每每看向李，眼神就像老师看着学生，父亲看着孩子。梅林叹了口气，决心把对哈利的猜测都抛诸脑后。

“你学会探戈了吗？”哈利在他耳边问。他喝了白兰地，声音里带着酒气，暖融融的。

“但是我只会跳男步。”梅林回答。这不是报复，而是完全的实话，哈利看了看他，笑道：“那很合适。”

哈利点的是一首格外性感的舞曲，梅林后来知道叫做Libertango，自由探戈，有什么形容词最适合放在探戈这个词前面，那可能就是自由。他们都没有什么人生的自由，但是至少可以拥有这三四分钟的自由。梅林帮助了没有预先找到舞伴的哈利，他也允许他帮他，就象是一种义务。

哈利已经收敛了这套舞步的放纵程度，但仍然，太色情，这话一点不假。梅林可以想象到同事们瞠目结舌的表情，但是他们两个当然都不介意这个。从最初的接触起，他们便都忘记了其他的事情，互相充满信赖，仿佛是一对夫妻。这对夫妻一生中经历了那么多的事情，互相了解的那么彻底，他们完全熟悉彼此的舞步，以致现在已经不需要磨合，也没有什么好互相诉说的了。 

李来得很晚，那时机说不好是恰当还是不恰当。梅林猜哈利不是很愿意李看到他跳探戈的，但是他猜不到李愿不愿意，大概是看不到会觉得失望，但是看到了也并不会怎么快乐的。而李就恰好在那个时候，从没有关严的大门里走进来。他是真正的年轻轻的小伙子，现在有了完美的妻子，她怀孕了，他们马上会拥有一个孩子，他想不到他的人生还能需要什么其他的事物了。他捧着一杯香槟，在大厅角落的空调下面站着，迷迷糊糊地看着舞台。他看见他的的大他十岁的导师，领口扎着蝴蝶结，西服的腰身紧俏，踏着漆皮的皮鞋，转出一个完美的圈，空调的嗡嗡声也掩盖不住噼啪作响的舞步声。然后梅林伸出手，哈利牵着他，两人对着台下鞠了个躬。观众纷纷鼓起掌来，他们很惊艳，但是也很诧异他们是怎么配合的如此完美。但李没有觉得疑惑。

李的孩子出生的时候，他们去看望了他的妻子。蜜雪儿是个非常温柔漂亮的女性，而她对丈夫工作的实际情况一无所知。他们没怎么和她聊天，因为她还没恢复，就算躺着看起来也有些吃力。刚出生的那个婴儿，是个嗓门挺大的小男孩，尚且处于挺难看的阶段，哈利和梅林都很难对这个皱巴巴的小家伙发表什么美妙的评论。哈利憋了半天，最后挤出一句话，说他好像一个煎蛋。梅林简直要为这个形容晕倒。

李有意请哈利做他儿子的教父，哈利拒绝了，理由是出于他们的职业安全和工作内容着想，他担不起，也没有立场去担这个责任。

“如果哈利你都没有这个信心，那圆桌骑士里面可就没有人能做到不出问题了。”

李笑的像一轮太阳。他现在拥有很充沛的爱，播撒给他的妻子和孩子，并且也溅出一点，沾在哈利和梅林身上。可惜哈利是个近乎于爱无能的家伙。梅林腹诽。哈利跟着笑了，但是笑的很表面。他不愿任何一个成员有这种松懈的发言。但当他对着婴儿伸出手，和婴儿颤巍巍、胖乎乎的手指碰了一下，那种光流动到身体里面的感觉，让他看在孩子的份上，忍住了在这一天发表任何异议。  



	32. Chapter 32

【Chapter 32】  
  
梅林在安文家的公寓楼下面徘徊了很久。他开了自己的车过来，不知道这样合不合适。以前常常是哈利来找他，哈利没有固定的交通工具，他会乘自己的小轿车，或者公交车，或者在路边随便拦一辆出租车去找他。不仅由于他多变的想法，也为了不让行动有迹可循的职业病，因此梅林也就无从窥测他在交通工具上的喜好。但是他能发现，哈利的行动会和天气有关，在有太阳的时候，他会带他的吉他，他不再唱摇滚了，往往弹奏改编的古典钢琴曲；在下雨的时候，他拎着他的长柄伞，一晃一晃的，典型的、外国人想象中的英俊英国人形象；下雪的时候，他戴帽子，但是不打伞，任凭雪花飘落在他的肩膀，然后让融化的雪水滴落在梅林的地毯上，他随便梅林指责他，并不打算做出改变。  
  
梅林已经抽了三根烟。他往常并没有抽烟的习惯，但是现在烟草可以抚慰他的神经，压制住他内心的惊恐。在他年轻的时候，他受不了同事的死亡，越亲近越是如此，后来在哈利的帮忙和他自己的调整下，他慢慢适应。哈利好像从不受这种情绪的困扰，这与他母亲的早逝有关，他过早的接受了死亡的无常，他的痛苦和眼泪都消耗殆尽了。也是因此，在事故之后，他往往很平静。但是这一次，他太平静了，平静到其余的骑士都在怀疑他的脾性。  
  
但是梅林知道这不一样。李死的时候，他是如此惊惧，不仅仅由于死亡本身的降临，还由于在那一刻，梅林知道，他保留的秘密不再是秘密，李的那份他自己没有发觉的奇怪的爱，像是信徒膜拜基督，臣子服从国王的爱，李在死前的那一刻终于了解到了。而哈利也知道了。  
  
因而，当梅林又看见哈利在没有人的地方抽烟时，他完全接收到他的情绪。哈利那已逝的孩童时期的灵魂，仿佛复活了，带着阴沉的痛苦和悔恨。但是什么都没有发生，哈利的生活轨迹一切照常，或许也不算照常，他不再到他的家里来了，他说身为一个完美的特工，现在更不能用性爱来帮助自己度过痛苦的日子。  
  
梅林不用想就明白他是在表演。当哈利最终决定看望安文母子，梅林立刻跟踪了他，因为那不是合规的，他必须知道哈利会做什么，决定要做什么。

而当哈利走出李安文的家门，看见梅林，他并不意外，并且坦然的简述了自己的所作所为。事实比梅林所能想到的更像哈利的为人。他只留下了一个徽章和电话号码，这相当的平淡，而没有另外一种做法比这样的行为更与大家心目中的那个哈利相称了。  
  
自从李死亡时起，梅林所做的一切都是为了哈利的行为不会失常。但是，当哈利的一切行动都完美的正常，他却并没有感到安心，而是内心被一种惶恐撕裂着。

正是因为有了这样的心理准备，当那一天的午夜，科技技术部通过紧急通道将他唤醒，通知他立刻前往Kingsman总部的时候，他完全不惊讶，甚至可以说是豁然开朗。哈利不会善罢甘休，他从以前的每一次的行动和经历当中得到了这个经验。在过去半年当中，他几乎没有整夜睡过，唯恐第二天哈利就会消失了。而这个深夜刚刚跨过十二点，他疲惫的陷入一段浅眠，哈利就展开了行动，很难说不是早有预谋的。

他甚至还没有走进监控室，就听到那些令人毛骨悚然的声音。哈利根本无意对总部隐瞒自己的行动，他知道当拦截的人到达的时候，他完全能够完成自己为自己分配的任务。他戴着他的眼镜，上面隐藏的摄像头打开着，于是所有站在监控室的同事都能看到他在做什么。他托着点四五的大口径KRISS Vector冲锋枪，严重的后坐力在他胳膊里好像不存在一样，他的动作利索而且优雅，危险而且冷漠，不间断的把那些恐怖分子崩碎在地板和墙壁上。他一个人在那个组织的总基地里，无往不利，以一种摧枯拉朽的姿态冲锋陷阵。很难说这些人对李的死亡负有直接或者间接责任，也就很难形容这行动为复仇还是发泄。

年轻的技术部员工用尽了浑身解数意图去安抚他，劝阻他，告知要他注意Kingsman的行动准则，要保护自己的人身安全。梅林站了三分钟，默默的制止了这名可怜的年轻人。他从年轻人手里拿过麦克风，说道：“哈利，你能听见我吗？”

“能。”哈利简单的回答，声音丝毫不乱。他什么都没有问，也没有惊讶。

对哈利的跟踪和监视没有给梅林提供一丝时间的空隙让他思考，而他现在完全明白了。那些平静的时刻，哈利是在寻觅自我拯救的方法，梅林隐隐约约猜到了这一点，但在这一刻之前，他不知道哈利在寻求什么。现在结果出来了，哈利以梅林不知道的某种方式获得了答案，并且可能早就把Melrin包括在他的计划之内。哈利。梅林无缘无故地心情豁然开朗起来，这似乎是一个征兆，表明不会再发生什么事了，他以前所作的努力都是无用的，无须再继续下去，事情已经到头了，他们可以从现在开始。那就是半年来他一直不安地在等待着的。

“右拐有三个目标，两个藏在掩体后面，一个在转角。”他很沉稳的发出指示，忽略了周围年轻人震惊的目光。

哈利仿佛身处电子游戏，梅林不能完全主宰他的行动，但是他确实在操纵他，他是的主人，他们配合默契，所向披靡，一往无前。他们的身边好像有一个交响乐队在演奏那首自由探戈，他们穿过重重回廊，击破那座丑陋的宫殿，哈利举着枪就像骑士擎着宝剑，梅林拿着麦克风就像国王握着权杖，他们身旁流过了无数的血。他们不为所动，走进最深处。哈利最后遇到了一个格外难缠的目标，他们在试探中耗尽了子弹，然后陷入一场搏斗。梅林终于无法再帮助他。看着目标扬起一根钢管扫过来的时候梅林屏住了呼吸，而那一瞬间哈利丢出手里的刀。透过摄像头，他看见那柄金属，银色的光一闪，正中目标的太阳穴。

结束了。一切都停止的时候，整间监控室陷入了令人浑身发冷的寂静，唯一还存在的，是哈利发出的一丝声音，他拖着一条腿，扶着墙往外挪，窸窸窣窣的脚步声和呼吸声透过他的耳麦，透过播放器，微弱的回荡着。梅林猛地摔下了手里的触控设备，“直升机。”他冷静的说道。

“我们没有权限。”技术科的年轻人颤抖着回答。他们很少去现场，更没有见过这种大规模的行动——甚至可以称为屠杀。梅林不再说话，也不听他们的，他利索的破解了后台密码，抽调他需要的直升机和人员：“一切责任由我来承担。”

他异常清醒地想到，如果自己死了，哈利也会这样做的。


	33. Chapter 33

【Chapter 33】  
  
擅自行动的代价，除了年轻成员们的恐慌，亚瑟的愤怒，Kingsman的降级处罚，以及强制的休假，还有哈利的腿。他的左边小腿在最后的决斗当中被砸断了，他确实身体上经受了疼痛，心里却好像感觉不到一样，脸上也就没什么表现。梅林接到他的时候一把将他揽在怀里，哈利很有力的回抱住他，他身上的血蹭在梅林衣服上，然而他情绪稳定，呼吸顺畅，就好像下班回家的孩子的父亲抱住孩子的母亲一样。梅林当时甚至没有意识到他的伤势如此严重。

骨折这种事故，普通人尚且不一定能养的和从前一样利索，更何况是他们这些靠速度、力量、灵活度和身手吃饭的人，必须要小心谨慎。梅林为他找到最好的医生，安排最好的医疗，而哈利没有发表任何意见，他那天从直升机上下来以后，就跟失去了灵魂了一样，不发一言，任凭他摆布，如同一只芭比娃娃。某一个早晨，哈利在病床上睁眼，想翻个身，却发现自己做不到。正是那个时刻，他的意识回归身体，大脑重新转动，这才捋清楚发生了什么。

梅林通过监控看到他的样子，就知道他已经完全清醒了。他走进病房，手里拿着触控板。梅林那天穿一件麻灰色的针织衫，安哥拉山羊毛材质的，整个人看起来有点毛茸茸。哈利侧过脸来盯他，他的眼神带着一点压迫感，搭配他身上条纹的病号服，有种精神障碍患者的感觉。而梅林早已经对他这神态免疫了，好整以暇的把他的行动引发的后果讲给他听。哈利根本不想睬那些，但还是听完了。这并非出于主观意愿的接受，而是由于他的腿固定着，根本不能靠自己挪动分毫。梅林话音刚落，他就自然而然的伸出手。梅林充满戒备的把触控板抱在怀里，往后躲了两步。

“给我。”哈利哑着嗓子，朝他勾了勾手指。梅林最终选择不与现在这样状况的哈利僵持，无可奈何的靠上前去，把触控板放在他手里，并且聚精会神，把守住这块板子可能飞往的各个方向。

哈利皱着眉头，很仔细的阅读，还缓慢的滑动翻页。本来梅林防备他摔自己的宝贝板子，这会儿等半天也没见他的发脾气，松口气的同时，好奇的走上前，才发现哈利竟然根本没在读那些处罚条款，他在浏览新闻。

梅林翻了翻眼睛，把触控板抢回来：“别随便连接外网。万一被入侵了怎么办？”

“我相信你总会有办法。”哈利扁了扁嘴，掀开被子：“在这什么都做不了，我要回家。”

“你回家做什么？你家里没有医疗设备，也没有随叫随到的医生，”梅林哭笑不得的，“也没有人能照顾你吧。”

哈利沉默了一会儿，仰起头，眨了眨眼睛：“但是我想念家里的气氛和环境……我就是更习惯没事的时候在家待着。梅林，求求你。”

无需赘言，梅林立即缴械投降。

梅林亲自把哈利送回到家里去。那些年轻的小特工，在这句话口耳相传的过程中，把重音放在“亲自”这个词上面。梅林和哈利都是颇受尊敬和崇拜的前辈，因而那些年轻人对他们的行动格外关注，对他们在这次变故当中的行动相当在意。而年纪大些的那几位，早就对这两个每月都要发作一次思觉失调症的家伙见怪不怪了，对小特工们叽叽喳喳的讨论嗤之以鼻。

尽管听起来荒唐，但梅林确实没有避嫌。他和哈利一样经历了强制休假，但是比哈利的短，休假结束后，他主动申请进行内勤工作，以便于留在伦敦，谨慎的伴随哈利养伤。亚瑟什么都没问，批准了他的申请表。

他以前到哈利家里去的次数屈指可数，而近期他跑的可能比哈利从前到他家里来的次数加起来还要多。哈利的家具备典型的强迫症的特征，神迹般的整齐，所有东西都在它必须位于的位置，梅林以前碰都不敢碰一下，但现在不同了。他不仅是个优秀妥帖的看护，而且还成为一个勤劳高效的保洁。

哈利放任了他的救助，这不能不说是一种强烈的信任，梅林从很久以前开始就希望他能获取的那种，但梅林却并没有感到怎样喜悦。而哈利实际上在心里别别扭扭的隐藏的不情愿，倒令他有那么一点兴奋。

但凡什么疾病，都是年轻人痊愈得更快。哈利三十七岁了，大抵算是一名青年，属于年纪适中的情况，恢复的速度不快不慢。三个月以后，他拆掉了腿上的石膏。

这一天的清晨，梅林早早出门。栀子花开了，他路过公园的时候，被那股洋洋洒洒的香气吸引了注意力，掏钱买了一盆。他一手捧着那开放的白花花的植物，另一手打开哈利家门的时候，哈利正坐在轮椅里面，穿着藏青色的家居服，低垂着脑袋弹钢琴。梅林辨认出他手指下面流淌的是德彪西的《月光》。哈利受伤以后就一直很喜欢描写月夜的曲子，那种有着微弱光线的夜晚能给予他更多的安全感。

梅林坐到旁边的沙发上，捧着那盆花，聆听哈利的演奏。哈利踩不了左边的弱音踏板，曲子有一丝的不协调，这在以往是他的强迫症所不能容许的，但是他现在不得不忍着。弹完最后一个音，哈利扭过脸来看着梅林。阳光从没拉紧的百叶窗当中透进来，给哈利苍白的脸色镀上一层金。恍惚间，他好像又是那个和他一起选课的少年了。

这一瞬间的错觉令梅林对自己感到不满。他掩饰般的站起身，走上前，把那肥美的白花搁在钢琴上面，顺便捏了一把哈利的下巴：“你就在弹琴的时候这么自觉。”

哈利低着头，拿左手的食指在琴键上漫无目的的戳来戳去：“自觉这个词不适合用来夸奖成年人。”

梅林笑了笑，跟他一起去戳琴键：“你也算成年人？”

“我不是，”哈利看着他们两个的手，仰起脸笑了一下，“我还是个小宝宝。”

梅林啼笑皆非，俯下身，拦腰抱起他。哈利很顺从的把胳膊揽在他脖子上。梅林一路把他抱回卧室，放在床上，抽掉腰带，脱掉家居服，然后拿湿毛巾给他擦身体。哈利侧脸看着梅林从肩膀擦到他的手指，说道：“其实找看护来做就是了，你这样每天来，很辛苦。”

“那不如你直接付工资给我。”梅林开始脱他的裤子，擦拭他的腿。由于缺乏运动，哈利腿上的肌肉较以前萎缩了，梅林板着脸给他按摩。

哈利歪着头想了想，“市场价是多少？”

“现在的市场价是，”梅林挑挑眉毛，“伺候一天，操一回。”

“你确定？你会吃亏的。”哈利把胳膊拄在背后，立起身，拿手指按在他的耳朵上：“我的魔法师，我以前跟你说过，如果你要跟我做，那我是免费的。”


	34. Chapter 34

【Chapter 34】  
  
梅林咬牙，在哈利屁股上拍了一记。他话是这么说了，但无论怎么看，现在既不是谈这个，也不是做这个的恰当时机。哈利当然没有那么脆弱，但梅林总觉得他是带点娇贵的，他懒洋洋的眯着眼睛说出这种话来，就分外有点讨人厌。

梅林还愣着，哈利已经蹭动着坐到床沿，把脚放在地上。他拉着梅林的衬衫下摆，把他引导到自己面前，站在自己分开的膝盖当中。他的手放在梅林的裤裆上，狡黠的笑了：“这样你就有感觉了？”

梅林的喉结上下滚了滚。哈利已经开始解他的腰带，他的动作很慢，扣子被打开的时候发出当的一声，他在享受这个过程，而梅林当然不能拒绝这个。梅林穿的是灰黑色的内裤，哈利慢慢的低下头，拿嘴唇贴在上面，描摹他的形状，布料被他的口水洇出一片深色。

哈利口交的技术实在是很优秀，梅林早就知道这个了，也一次又一次的证实过，但没有哪一次比这次更令人头皮发紧。哈利赤裸着上半身，只穿着深蓝色的睡裤，因为很久不见阳光，皮肤比以前好像更白些。他的脑袋是栗色，或者牛奶可可色，毛茸茸的。他的脖子以下看起来都很纯洁，脸上却红透了，神情好像失了控。他用牙齿拉下了他的内裤，梅林硬的厉害，弹在他的脸上。哈利手指按着他的大腿，把他含在嘴里，他的舌头缱绻的徘徊，梅林忍不住发出低哑的呻吟，哈利抬眼看了他一眼，梅林就按着他的脑袋一下下往喉咙里猛撞。快要到的时候，梅林想要抽出来，哈利却抱紧了他，让梅林闷哼着射在自己嘴里。

梅林给他擦干净嘴唇，然后往后一坐，瘫在床上。他暂时还说不出来话。哈利自己拿床头的漱口水漱口，然后躺在他旁边。栀子花的香味和哈利身上沐浴露的味道笼罩着他。

  
  
两个月以后，哈利开始练习走路，能站起身由梅林扶着走几步的时候，梅林推着哈利的轮椅，带他去Swaine Adeney Brigg定制了一根手杖。手杖用金属加固，好能够支撑他的身体重量。哈利就很少坐轮椅了，要么扶着梅林，要么拄着那根价值不菲的手杖，把家里每个角落都踩了一遍。

那盆栀子花已经谢了，只剩绿油油的叶子。其实这这盆栀子抵达这个家以后，就没有开过新的花朵，他们两个都不太会照顾植物，给它加了几次营养液，它仍旧不开，慢慢的也就没人再为它做什么尝试，只哈利定期浇浇水。

梅林后来十分怀念哈利不能摆脱他的跟随的这一年。而尤为焦心的是，有月亮的夜晚，他耳边会响起哈利弹奏的那些钢琴曲。

后来哈利就慢慢出门去逛。梅林完全不放心这个，但是阻拦也只是些徒劳无益的行动，他了解哈利的脾气和他的性格，也知道与他相处的关键，就是要避免冲突，因为他的决定没人能改变。无论如何，当时梅林的选择是说服自己，哈利以前是特工，现在也仍然是特工，未来也没有要辞职的打算，他那优秀的自我保护的能力，没有在这段安生日子里有所削弱。他的身手可能有所退步，但是大家都知道他会越来越好起来的。这个选择，他在后来也不知道算对还是错，他怎么选可能都会后悔，也就不再想。

梅林花费几周的时间，适应哈利的外出。有时候他和哈利一起出门。他们不管是上午六点钟还是下午三点钟，都是自由自在的，可以做任何他们想要做的事情。

哈利带梅林去冷饮店，他要很大份的草莓巧克力冰淇淋，冰凉的奶油制品装在一个很像高脚杯的大玻璃杯里，粉红色和巧克力色各占了半边。哈利拿一个很长的勺子挖着吃，梅林盯着他吃，感觉脑门发凉。哈利注意到他的眼神，把杯子推给他。梅林摇摇头，突然说道：“你想看球吗？”

哈利嘴角还沾着粉色和巧克力色的粘稠混合物，愣愣的看着他，然后很快笑了：“什么球？”

“足球。”

“你买票了？”

梅林点点头。

“那你为什么现在才说呢？”哈利捏着勺子往梅林脸上点，“几点？”

那个下午，他们在一块看了球，那是一场高潮迭起的球赛，他们像那些年轻学生或者老球迷一样，为进球欢呼，为失误丧气。哈利的脸颊红润，充满神气，他显然喜欢这种气氛。他们像是两个年轻人。球赛结束以后他们在外面的广场上徘徊，讨论刚才的战况，饿了以后就街边吃汉堡，最后在超市买新鲜蔬菜和零食带回家。他们一直在聊天，但又好像其实什么也没说。梅林从未给约会这种事情做过预演，哪怕想象中也是一样，所以那过于恬淡的时光令他感到奇特。那个下午实在是太轻松了，梅林有好几次以为自己在做梦。

但是梅林后来越来越没有这样的时间，Kingsman的工作任务好像变得更繁重了。而哈利自己闲逛的时间越来越长。但是他虽然依旧漂亮潇洒，举止优雅，却一直没能够摆脱那根手杖。

有一天哈利跟梅林说，自己认识了一位很不错的小姐。梅林听得心不在焉的，左耳进右耳出。哈利不喜欢女的，但是他脸上总带种温柔和容易接近的神气，就经常有女孩跟他搭讪。在他腿受伤以后这种趋势愈发明显，大抵是他的脆弱反而激起她们的同情心。梅林和哈利一起出去的时候见识了几次，慢慢也对这种搭讪脱敏了，对哈利认识了几位小姐这种事，已经不是很在意。

但是这位小姐逐渐在哈利的话里面提升了地位，含量越来越多。一周后，梅林了解到她是一个年轻的妈妈，以前有工作，但是现在是个家庭主妇，每天到公园去，带着孩子透透气，逗留半小时到一个小时。他实在是不明白哈利为什么对这位妈妈如此充满了兴趣。如果他真的要陷入恋爱，梅林扪心自问，自己不是完全无法理解，也没有立场去禁止，但是人家有丈夫的。虽然他们身为特工，在杀人方面的道德底线不高，但实在没必要在感情方面再去挑战世俗伦理。第二周的礼拜四，凌晨五点，梅林做了个梦，然后突然惊醒，他想不起梦见了什么，脑子里倒是突然跳出一个猜测——哈利不会是看上人家的儿子了吧？

在他决定要见见哈利嘴里那位妈妈和她儿子的时候，哈利先问了他：“她遇到了一点麻烦，我能雇你帮忙吗？”


	35. Chapter 35

【Chapter 35】  
  
梅林很诧异哈利用这那种语气和自己讲话。除去上床的时候，哈利拢共也就跟他讲过一次求他的话，这一次虽然没有那么直白的讲出求这个词，但那盼望的意味还是被梅林分辨了出来。虽说如此，梅林也没有异想天开到认为自己的地位有所提升，就算是他已经照顾了哈利几乎一年。

“她是个家庭暴力的受害者。”哈利解释道，“她丈夫年收入很可观，但却是个偏执又暴力的男人。”

梅林勉强答应了他。他完全不明白这为什么会引起哈利的同情心，这不像是哈利的一贯所为，而且，那只是个认识了半个多月的女人。哈利的说法是，她的相貌长得像他的母亲。  
  
然而，当他和哈利一起，在公园见到那位小姐，他的心中油然产生了一种怪异的感情。他最先觉得他毫不在意她的身份，纵然她是薇奥拉。因为年纪的增长，她的颧骨变得明显，看得出保养有方，但是面色憔悴。接着他感到恼恨，哈利应当早就认得薇奥拉，也知道他们的关系，那现在的行为又是什么意思？然后他开始困惑。他没有和哈利聊过这些感情经历，因为一个漠不关心，另一个避而不谈，那么他完全没有证据来证明什么，也就没有立场发脾气。

薇奥拉看见他，立刻就想要扭头离开，但梅林下意识的走上前拉住了她。他们僵持了一会儿。最后薇奥拉哭了，而他把她抱在怀里。薇奥拉的头埋在他的胸口，梅林的手掌搭在她的背上，他抬起头，哈利站在他们前方，拄着拐杖，坦然的迎接他复杂的目光。

薇奥拉确实很有可能长得像哈利的母亲，这大概是实话，因为梅林刚刚才发现他们的长相竟有些相像。

他从没想到过，薇奥拉会茫然的走进他的私生活，而更没有想到的是，发生变化的居然是他自己，而不是哈利。他从不回忆她，现在他对薇奥拉的感情改变了。过去他们是和平分手，一开始还有那么点联系，后来慢慢断掉，各奔东西。他从没有后悔过。而现在，他用同情的眼光望着她，望着她露出的皮肤上那些伤痕，开始质疑自己曾经的所作所为。或许他从来不应该认识她，不应该买那杯咖啡，但是现在已经晚了。

薇奥拉不知道他的职业，也没有过问。他们找了一个安全的地方安置她和她的孩子，那是个男孩，名叫西萨里奥，长得像妈妈，现在还只有两岁。薇奥拉哄他睡着，然后她慢慢的把这几年发生的事情倾诉给梅林。她说自己仿佛经历了长时间的孤身奋战，她处于昏暗的茫茫黑夜当中，无法抑制内心里对丈夫的恐惧。他从事与军队相关的职业，她无法摆脱也无法起诉他，而他的一切都使她害怕：他一开始只是过度的关心，后来开始无故的怀疑，最后发展成变态的侵占欲。第一次动手的时候他还恳求她的原谅，后来就变得变本加厉，并且习以为常。他跟踪她，强迫她辞职，禁止她和男人说话。说到这里的时候梅林狐疑的看了看哈利，这或许说明哈利在撒谎，但是他无力追究。

梅林把那个男人处理的很干净。他用黑市里拿到的足量的海洛因把他送进了墨西哥的监狱，他很难以还能够动手打人的状态出现在阳光下面了。

然后他和哈利需要处理他们的问题。

梅林发泄了全部的愤怒，他可能从来没有这样发过脾气，更别提对象还是哈利。他情绪激烈，语带讥讽，包含不公正的言论，令人难以忍受。这是他两个星期忍辱负重的最后一个行动，不然就无法使自己安宁下来。

哈利并不反驳他。他问：“这就是你所知道的全部？”

“你还知道什么？”梅林狐疑的看着他。

“我只能说，薇奥拉没有告诉你，是因为她确实是个善良的女人。”哈利指了指自己的脑袋，“她活不了多少年了。这里长了个瘤子。”

梅林确确实实的感觉受到了伤害和侮辱。他不知道这是谁给他的，可能是哈利似笑非笑的表情，也可能是薇奥拉那个该死的丈夫，又或者是这无常的命运。

“你决定怎么办？是继续和我在这里拖时间，还是去找她？尽管，其实她的灾难也与你无关。”哈利耸了耸肩。

“你为什么要告诉我这些？那我们又是怎么回事？”梅林压抑着怒气，“我们两个，我们以后要怎么办？”

“你的品德有高尚到必须二选一吗？”哈利问。

梅林望着他：“我是在问你。”

哈利笑了一下。他把手杖丢到一边，走到他面前。他这才知道哈利已经可以独立走路了，他一直都没有发现。哈利拉住他的领口，凑上来亲他，但是梅林一偏头，躲开了。哈利笑着微微一点头：“我们可以只上床，不谈别的。”

梅林摆脱了他的手指，转过身去。他不能理解，他宁可什么都不知道，哈利总是要这样，他掌控一切，操纵一切，他从未想过梅林想要的是什么。哈利在他身后问道：“这就是你的意思，你做的决定？”

“你可以说我心胸狭隘。”梅林没有回头，“但是直到这一刻我才明白，没有什么能改变你。你永远都是这样的人。”

“何必要这样呢？”

梅林在火车站找到薇奥拉的时候，她怀里抱着西萨里奥，拖着行李箱，半张脸上都给围巾围着，露出的鼻尖冻得通红。她忧郁的棕色眼睛湿润的望着他：“你不爱我，我也已经不爱你了。能做到这种程度，已经非常——我非常感激。”

她说的话，也正是他心里所了解的。薇奥拉精神上是这样勇敢的女人，他佩服她这样直白的说出来。她就算是一个人，或许也是可以生活的。梅林这样想着，嘴里却说：“你不要这样想。不管怎样，你一个人总是——薇奥拉，你……你不要哭。——你想想西萨里奥。”他在她耳边喃喃地说着安慰她的话，其实他自己心里也和她一样的茫茫然。他们都对未来充满了恐惧。

“我等你到明天。”薇奥拉说道，“你还来得及，还有选择的权利，不是吗？你冷静的思考过吗？”

梅林还有什么选择？他想自己是不是该去找哈利。其实这完全没有用……哈利绝对不会让谁留下，他讨厌那种恳求来的东西。何况他刚刚和他还吵了一架。但是他认为，他想要再见他一次，看他一眼，好像只有这样才能确认内心的想法。哈利现在会在做什么？

而他最终在一个酒吧里找到了他。  
  
哈利在弹钢琴，他的腿完全好了，不会再踩不到踏板。而他不是一个人。  
  
他和另一个男人，两个人四手联弹。是那首自由探戈。他们配合的信手拈来，而且游刃有余。  
  
梅林听着他们弹完这首曲子。他看不见哈利的脸，但是他看见那个男人对着哈利扭过脸，笑吟吟的望着他。他的长相是那种去性别化的美，金绿色的眼睛像玻璃珠。他的眼里可能装着整条波光粼粼的河，能研磨一切看进去的人。哈利从未说过他认识这样一名男子，但是他们的样子看起来很熟稔了。  
  
在那名男子把脸往哈利脸上凑过去的时候，梅林缓缓的后退一步，关上酒吧的门。  
  
这时是2000年的12月31日。新年的钟声敲响。新世纪到来了。


	36. Chapter 36

【Chapter 36】  
  
梅林刚刚陪西萨里奥度过了十六岁生日的时候，接到了Kingsman接线员的电话。这一年从年初开始就不太平，然而与刚刚所发生的事故比，一切都显得微不足道了。他第一时间想起的是哈利。一直以来他有意不去探究哈利的想法和生活，Kingsman经过了多次的成员更替，梅林很诧异自己和哈利都一直留了下来，相安无事，并且似乎拥有一定程度上的友情。

James Spencer。他很久没有再用这个名字叫过他了。

从李的死亡到今天以前，这些年里，没有特工由于意外离开Kingsman。梅林知道不能松懈，死亡不知何时就会降临，但万万没想到的是，下一位居然会是兰斯洛特。虽然不至于完全意料之外，但他和哈利恐怕短期内都无法接受这种刺激。毕竟，他们三个认识了那么久了。

Kingsman的会议一结束，他就在走廊里拦住哈利，直接问他：“你有什么打算？”

哈利表面上自然没什么，因为面对的是他的原因，神情间也冷淡得很：“你放心，我不会再那样发疯。”

梅林看了一会儿他的脸。哈利增长了皱纹，举止也变得沉稳，他的风度却不减当年。那态度里的骄纵不再明显，拒人之外的气场却不降反增。他的眼神很复杂，那代表他内心其实并不是如此平静，但梅林清楚地意识到自己不能立即从哈利嘴里获得答案。

“你要注意安全，知道吗？”梅林低声说，“不管怎么说，我们都不是小孩子了。”

“我又没什么牵挂。”哈利揶揄道。他转过身迈开腿往外走，没有要开展话题的意思。他的西装越来越精致了，服帖的勾勒出他身体的形状，他拎着把黑色的长柄伞，姿态像拎着一根绅士手杖。

梅林沉默了一会儿。他们好像很久没有这样公事之外的交流了。起初他很难抹消对哈利抱有怨恨的事实，但后来的十多年里面，他慢慢与自己的情绪和解了。而兰斯洛特这次的死亡令他突然觉得，如果他们之间永远如此，那么等他们中有一个离开——或许Kingsman里面没有人能理解这种猜测，但是兰斯洛特死前也没有人想到会是他。一切事故都是有可能发生的——他很难想象会产生什么感觉。这次搭话，在他心里就成为一个原谅与忘却往事的行动。

哈利自顾自的顺着走廊往前走，没有要拒绝或者无视他的意图，梅林便跟上去，想了想，开口道：“薇奥拉去世你知道吗。”

哈利回过头来看他一眼，点点头：“几年前的事情。我当时听说了。我很抱歉。”

梅林微微摇摇头。他很难说自己当时有什么感觉，因为悲哀和解脱的成分都很少，他意识里总以为薇奥拉是刚刚死去的。他们的关系其实并不能称为别的什么，形式上类似家庭，无疑使薇奥拉的生活容易些，但他们始终只像是需要互相倾诉的朋友。或许是工作和生活都太忙的原因，那段时间他没有考虑过和别人发展感情关系。后来她一死，连一点印迹都没给他留下，他的想法也就没有发生一点改变。等到后来西萨里奥上了寄宿学校，房子都瞬间变得宽大和空旷，在里边到处徘徊的只有空气。

这时哈利的手机响了。他接起来说了几句，脸上居然浮现出一丝人情味。梅林觉得很诧异。

“他来找我了。”挂掉以后，哈利对梅林晃晃手机，抿了抿嘴唇。梅林愣了一下。“谁？”

“安文。”哈利说道：“艾格西安文。”

“你不是说不要再拉人进火坑了。”梅林笑了一下。

“没别的办法了。我并没有先去联系他。”哈利看着前方，墨晶材质的眼镜腿遮住了他的眼睛，梅林只能看到他的脸颊，而无从窥视他的表情。哈利缓缓开口：“相比之下，他现在的生活更加是一个灾难。”

梅林正在和哈利一起走进电梯，听到这话，按下按钮的动作卡顿了一下：“你一直都很关注他？”

哈利身体微微后仰，动了动肩膀：“我想干吗就干吗，包括监控任何我想关注的。”

梅林认为自己对他的怨恨已经烟消云散，但哈利的态度倒没有完全令他适应。

“我一向看不出你是一个如此有责任感的人。”梅林换上了几乎带有嘲讽的语气，更确切地说，那是根据哈利对感情关系的观点，梅林关于与他交往的经验，以及关于他的人生的深入思索得出的结论。而哈利晃了晃脑袋，露出一种顽皮的神态，好像他不是比他大三岁，而是比他小三岁：“我确实不是，我只知道我想知道的事情。”

“所以，他的家庭现在到底是什么状态？”梅林问道。

“我为什么要告诉你？”哈利并不看他。

“现在不告诉我，以后我也会知道的。”梅林把右手里面的操作板换到左手。他感觉到焦躁，那些微的怀念之情，常规的询问，都可能搅起哈利的精神反抗。虽然他现在不该在意，但是他还是希望这种反抗不要发生：“是我负责他们的背景调查。我会仔细看的。没有人能完全经得住挑剔。”

事实证明他选择的威胁方式反而是对的。他们站在电梯口，哈利简短的向他描述了艾格西家里的情况。最后他说道：“这样的家庭很容易就会养出心理不健康的孩子。我很庆幸艾格西没有，但是他不能再继续这样下去。”

“这样的家庭？你是指什么，单亲家庭？”梅林把手按在腰间。

哈利眨眨眼睛，点点头。

梅林深呼吸了一次，突然说道：“有一个社会环境所承认和容许的家，并不一定就是什么更加幸福的事情。”

梅林想，哈利总是把家庭想成美好的事情，而不是需要培育和维护的社会关系，而且他以为这种关系本身就应该要有始有终。但是哈利没有反驳，此时，他把思考遮掩在年龄所带来的沉稳之后。他无言的看了看他的眼睛。然后他转身走了。

梅林喊住了他。梅林其实并不与他顺路，他原本打算回办公室，现在也是，而且他也不对自己故意跟上来的行为做任何掩饰。他按下了电梯的按钮。

电梯门开了。

总之，他决定，过去的事只字不提，一切从头开始。

他在哈利身后大声问道：“你的任务灾害报销单给我了吗？”

哈利显而易见的愣住了，半晌，才找到自己的舌头：“你就要跟我说这个？你现在还管这个？你是老妈子吗？”

“十号之前，过期不候。”梅林在电梯里么对哈利眨眨眼睛，按上关门键。


	37. Chapter 37

【Chapter 37】

威士忌的气味总是令梅林感觉到令人发指的寂静，然而那些举起威士忌酒杯的场合，都没有像现在这样引起大家的沉默。在梅林加入Kingsman以后的这二十多年，很少会出现这样的情况，这是确定无疑的。

“他一定就在我们中间。”

说出这句话的，这一切沉寂的始作俑者，正是帕西瓦尔。帕西瓦尔依旧有着年轻时的气派，他的性格一向就和他深色的、梳理得一丝不苟的的头发相似，是规整和沉默的，也显得他刚刚的发言具备一定程度上的可信度。他的身体微微前倾，眼睛像稻子下面的水田。

蠢死了。这是梅林的第一反应。他无从知晓兰斯洛特后来和帕西瓦尔有了怎么样的发展，现在也不愿去猜测。他知道帕西瓦尔的立场，但想不出帕西瓦尔做出这样假设的出发点和理由。

而他不需提出质疑，因为会有人先行一步。

“我们要看到证据，至少是疑点。”

亚瑟确实是最有资格说这句话的人，他已经老了，但仍然稳稳地坐在最高领导人的位子上。他的脸皮松弛，好像一只衰老的猎兔犬，但他的眼神依旧锐利。他的头发不仅完全白了，而且变少了。当然，他比光头的梅林的头发要多，但谁让梅林做着类似于技术工程师的职位呢。

“兰斯洛特的死没有那么简单，我以为大家都同意这个。”帕西瓦尔针锋相对。

梅林开口了：“我们技术部会对兰斯洛特死亡的疑点进行分析的。按流程来说，等线索足以证明确实可能存在卧底，才能开始调查。”

“但是他已经离开三个月了，而你们还没有发现什么。我很清楚这一点，”帕西瓦尔扶了扶自己的眼镜，“谁质疑，谁举证。但是我们不是法庭，也不是其他安全职业的从业者。我认为我们不能一直等待，直到风险大到威胁下一个骑士的生命。”

新任的兰斯洛特正坐在下面。她是这次选拔上的，Roxanne Morton，一个皮肤白皙的金发女孩，由帕西瓦尔所举荐。对于帕西瓦尔依旧用这个称呼去叫那名死去的骑士，梅林觉得多少有些不礼貌，但是他们都并不能够发表什么意见。

梅林的眼睛扫过骑士们的脸。他们都神态自若，这是理所当然的事情，如果特工不能随意调动脸部肌肉和神经来做出各种需要的表情，那也就不能算作是特工。而哈利，哈利正在喝茶，他的茶杯的颜色神奇的和他的领带遥相呼应，他的姿态太尊贵了，带有一种卓尔不群的神气。艾格西的失败想来是会给予他一点打击的，这种令梅林在遗憾的同时，感到一点爽快，当然，他发誓只有一点点。

“你怎么看？”亚瑟看了梅林一眼。梅林在发呆，他没想到会问到自己头上，稍微镇定了一下，答道：“除了建立新项目需要排期。我没有什么意见。”

“查吧。不查清楚，这件事永远是大家心里的阴影。”哈利突然说道。他们都看着他，亚瑟也是。哈利和亚瑟眼神交流了一会儿。最终亚瑟点了点头，打破沉默：“确实如此。”

“那么，什么时候能开始？”帕西瓦尔问梅林。梅林从触控板调出日历，投射在屏幕上，“最近一个月都没有空闲。”

“你的排期包括兰斯洛特吗？”哈利问。

梅林了然的看了他一眼：“包括。为了新来的兰斯洛特，有做过一些调整。但是空余的时间也并不多。”

大家都沉默了。这时亚瑟开口：“或许，我有一个建议。让那个小伙子来试一试。”

那个小伙子。他们都知道他指的是谁，艾格西安文，那个因为没有枪杀自己的小狗而遭到淘汰的受试者，除了这一点，他完全配得上Kingsman。

然而哈利第一个提出反对：“他很好，但是这不合规。”

“我同意亚瑟的提议。”帕西瓦尔站起身来：“他背景干净。这名卧底是Kingsman成立以来——至少是我加入以来最大的危机，如果不得不采取非常规手段，我没有意见。”

“如果他做好能这个调查，那么狗的事情可以不作数。”亚瑟说道，“这两件事对心境的考验很相似，你不同意吗？”

哈利皱了皱眉头，没有说话。他的手指摸了摸自己的领带上打的那个完美的温莎结。梅林看着他的手指。

帕西瓦尔补充道：“而且他是绝对清白的。他是新的。”

“但是我是他的举荐人。”哈利也站起身，“我不能把自己放在与你们不同的境地，这不公平。”

“这也是一种考验。”亚瑟说道。哈利仍旧站着。他们心知肚明，亚瑟所指的不仅仅是对艾格西的考验。哈利的手指按在桌面上，指关节发白。

亚瑟问道：“还有人有意见吗？”

没有人说话。亚瑟看了梅林一眼，示意的一点头。而梅林看看哈利，在心中暗暗叹了口气，把新的日程安排加在表格里。

“加拉哈德？你还好吗？”梅林问道。

哈利看了他一眼，“感谢你的临终关怀，我会欣然赴死的。”

“也不必到这种程度。”梅林其实也不清楚哈利为何如此反对，除了害怕危险，但天知道如果真的觉得危险，那最开始就不能让那孩子参与测验。所以他现在可以说是完全搞不懂状况，“你现在去见艾格西？”

“你要一起来？”哈利狐疑的看了他一眼。

“我不去。”梅林撇撇嘴：“你知道，你现在像一只护崽的老母鸡。”

梅林不止一次的想过，哈利其实很能担任一个好父亲的职责。但是他不敢成为父亲。他这种矛盾交织的心理不是个好兆头。

艾格西很高兴能接到这个消息。他像是听超级英雄的冒险故事一样听着哈利向他讲述Kingsman的决定，并叮嘱那些注意事项。哈利的口音如此迷人，而他讲的内容得如此详细和周到，以致他不能不全神贯注地看着他，将他现在的形象牢记在脑子里；但是这样的注视竟然妨碍了他记住哈利所说的话，当哈利问他有什么没听懂，让他提问的时候，他不得不说道：“我……我没有完全记住那些细节。”如果他实话实说的话，其实是完全没有记住。

哈利笑了笑：“没关系，第一次，这很正常。先准备吃午饭吧，我待会儿再仔细给你讲讲。”

艾格西也没有预料到这个。哈利站起身，走进厨房，然后围起围裙，进行烹饪。这名年纪大他二十多岁的绅士，他们看起来来自不同的世界，不同的阶层，但由于哈利的温柔，他们的距离却很近。他喜欢哈利的家，喜欢贴着报纸的墙壁，喜欢那些酒，喜欢蝴蝶标本，尤其喜欢那只大蓝闪蝶。艾格西总是觉得，哈利的态度就像是那只蝴蝶，他的温柔也显得漂亮又冷漠，到了过分的程度。如果他有孩子，那他的孩子很可能会被他惯坏，但却不一定能感受到他是否爱他。艾格西小心翼翼的环顾四周，连妻子的存在感都没能找到，更别提孩子了。对哈利这样的人来说，那显然不是因为他不能，而是意味着他自己做出了这样的选择。

——————

先说一下那个，算是预警，艾格西眼里的哈利和梅林眼里的不一样


	38. Chapter 38

【Chapter 38】

面对那个光头男人审视的目光时，艾格西实实在在的感觉到紧张。虽然他们不是第一次见面了，他们见过很多很多次，艾格西的特工测试就是他全程指导观摩的。那段过程中，他脸上经常带着微笑，表情堪称和善。

艾格西无法辨认他的年龄。他显然不年轻了，但是几乎没有什么皱纹，半框眼镜后面的瞳孔闪出光芒。他可能是四十岁，或者可能是四十五岁，但是从他那过分游刃有余的表现来看，他有五十岁也说不定。他脸颊有着刀削一样的轮廓，很标准，而且很规矩。他的身材修长而挺拔，穿衣服的风度倒像是学生，就只是衬衫外面简单的套着针织衫，对出生入死的职业来说太简单了，但穿在他身上还是挺合适的。而他有一双富有力量的手，现在，他居高临下的看着艾格西的脸，手指把他捏的发痛。

艾格西无从知晓他是主动还是出于什么原因而担任内勤的职责，就好像无从猜测他是主动剃了头发还是不得不那样去做，更无从了解他为什么这么用力的和他握手。这至少不完全是出于对后辈的关爱。

“那么，总而言之，你住在加拉哈德家里，哈？”

“是的，”艾格西差点咬了自己的舌头，“你知道这个地址是哈利的家？”

“我知道每个Kingsman特工的住址和他们绝大多数其他安全屋的地址。”梅林面不改色的回答他。他终于放开了艾格西的手。这并不能算是一个回答，但艾格西面不改色的抽回右手，背在身后，拿左手掐右手的手掌，心里已经呲牙咧嘴了。

梅林拿起手里的操作板，手指在上面滑动：“你的任务情况和注意事项，都了解吗？”

“完全了解。”艾格西很快地回答，“哈利都和我说过，我记下了。”

梅林又看了他一眼，“勤奋的小男孩，是不是？加拉哈德最喜欢这种类型。”

艾格西完全不喜欢被称为小男孩。哈利也这样叫过他，但是他当时没有反驳，因为哈利太温柔了，他不愿意让哈利不高兴。而他现在没有反驳梅林，是因为那后半句话，说得他有点飘飘然，也就忘记了其他的。等回过神来，他发觉梅林正摸着下巴凝视他，梅林是个称职而且谨慎的特工，艾格西完全了解这一点，因而对他没有打断他的神游的行为感到迷惑，但更多的是被那审视的目光造成的羞愧。

艾格西认为是走神的自己先犯了错，抢先道歉：“不好意思……”

梅林抬起一只手，做出中止的动作。他身体往后挪了挪，靠在办公桌上：“你有一个月的时间。一个月以后，你提交卧底的名字和证据，就可以留下；如果交不出来，那么就要消除你的记忆。”

“我可以做到这个，只要真的存在卧底。”艾格西胸有成竹。

梅林抬起眼睛：“态度很好。不过说实话，我们没有人能保证是不是真的存在这个人。”

艾格西被噎住了一下。他当然知道这种可能性，但是他相信这些老练的特工的直觉。不过他低头想了想，认为既然是梅林先提起这个话题，那不如就趁这个机会把心底的疑问说出来：“假如我没能查出那个人，是因为根本不存在卧底呢？哪怕是那样，也要消除我的记忆吗？”

梅林不置可否，看着他，说道：“你很难证无。”

艾格西懊恼的叹了口气。

“也不必这么悲观。帕西瓦尔虽然只是推测，但是他很少出错。”梅林说道，“能有第二次机会已经是你的幸运了。这是破例的。”

艾格西眨了眨眼睛，选择合适的措辞，问道：“其实我以前就很想问，为什么唯独给我破例？”

“只是碰巧，碰巧有这样的事情，你又很优秀。不用怀疑这个，你相当有面子了，亚瑟亲自批准的。”梅林笑了笑，又补充道：“虽然哈利反对，但是他的反对无效。”

“噢。”艾格西愣了一下。他没想到哈利曾经反对——他会不同意这个吗？哈利告诉他这一切的那一天也没提到，他看起来和平常一样，而且很支持他。他说自己很想帮助艾格西完成第一个任务，但是为了绝对的公平，他不能插手艾格西的调查，而且不会过问，全凭他自由行动。艾格西喃喃的自言自语道：“为什么呢？”

“为了避嫌吧。”梅林笑道：“你不必为这个感到不愉快，他是公私分明的人。”

艾格西当然知道，但是心里还是不免有点酸酸的。不过至少哈利不是不认可他，也不是不认可他的能力。

“还有问题吗？尽管问。之后你就可以开始行动了。”艾格西半晌没有开口，梅林便问道。

“如果，我是说如果，”艾格西犹豫了一下，“如果没有找到那个名字，哈利还会……不对，应该说是，我还能和哈利见面吗？”

梅林放下了手里的操作板，抱起胳膊：“规则上是不建议有这种私交的，但是很多举荐人和自己的被举荐人，原本就是亲戚或者朋友关系，所以很难避免。”

艾格西感觉他是答非所问：“可是我和哈利本来也不是亲人，或者朋友。”

“哈利想做的事情，他就一定有他的办法。”梅林深深地看了艾格西一眼，在看到年轻人稍稍亮起来的眼睛时，说道：“但是我们谁也不知道他会怎么做，因为他的被举荐人——他一般称他们为KPI——从来没有落选过。”

艾格西一时不知道说什么是好，他感到充满希望，又感觉到一点绝望。梅林所讲述的哈利，渲染的是那样一种捉摸不定的氛围，令他有些难以置信；然而他确实无法知晓每个稳重的中年人会拥有什么样的青年时期，那些活泼的青年消失了，但是他们确实会变老。他没有参与过，也就不能了解哈利以前是什么样的人。这种感觉大概就是，心有余而力不足。他上次有这种想法还是青春期以前，对自己的父亲，为不能了解父亲的成就和为人而感到遗憾，不过后来他就不再这样想了，因为怎么想都没有意义。他没想到自己成年以后会又一次陷入这种困惑当中。

“如果你没有什么要问的了，”梅林开口，“那我可以问你吗？鉴于你问的是私事，我想我也可以问一件私事。”

“你问吧。我不保证我能回答你。”艾格西有气无力的。

“你住在他家，那么有没有遇见哈利的朋友？”

“什么朋友？你指的是谁？”艾格西愣了一下，“我什么人都没有遇见。”

“哦。这样。”梅林点点头，指了指办公室的大门：“那么没有其他问题的话，你可以走了。”


	39. Chapter 39

【Chapter 39】

自从艾格西从梅林听到一堆他并不想知道的信息以后，再回到哈利家里来，他能表演出那种自如的、无所谓的姿态，已经不容易了，毕竟他只是一个新晋特工，还没有执行过任务，而不是那帮老谋深算的政治家一样的人物。但是问题在于，他现在就住在哪怕是这帮人当中，也是最老道的那个佼佼者的家里。

哈利现在就躺坐在客厅的沙发上，读一本书。而艾格西抱着一袋玉米片，眼睛穿过包装袋的上方，偷偷地观察他。他穿棉质的格纹衬衫，米色和黑色交织的那种，外面套浅卡其色的针织开衫，两条长腿蜷缩着。他今天没有用发胶，深棕色的头发软软的，有几缕耷拉在额头上。他读到困惑的时候，会把食指的指节抵在下嘴唇上；而他豁然开朗的时候，就会微微勾勾嘴角，然后歪一歪脑袋。

“你在看什么？”哈利头也没抬，突然问他。

艾格西吓得一抖，打了个哈哈：“我想知道哈利你在看什么书。”

哈利把书抬起来，给艾格西看一看封面。艾格西不由得感觉太阳穴跳了一跳，《性学三论》，这是什么？

艾格西不仅想了，而且也问了：“这是什么书？标题好奇怪。”他伸了伸脖子。

“古典心理学。”哈利抬起眼睛看了看他的表情，笑了一下，把书递给他，“你可以翻一翻。其实没有什么读的必要，这些都是现代心理学所不承认的了。”

艾格西接过来，还没打开，突然想到了先前梅林问他的话，于是问道：“梅林和你很熟吗？”

哈利往后蹭了蹭，坐起身，把手掌放在膝盖上：“以前算熟悉吧。怎么了？”

艾格西摇摇头，说道：“没什么事，只是好奇，梅林认识你的朋友？”

哈利想了想。梅林的确认识自己的朋友，而且有两个——兰斯洛特，还有薇奥拉——但是他们都死了。

哈利挑了挑眉毛，说道：“他应该不认识。”

“那就奇怪了，”艾格西困惑地问道：“他问我有没有见过你的朋友。我以为他会认识其中的哪个？”

哈利愣了一下，立刻就明白了。梅林想知道他有没有带男人回家——但是他想知道的话，还需要从艾格西这里问吗？他有一百万种方法可以知道答案，唯独——问一个孩子——这不是最好的选择。

他怕不是脑子出了什么问题。

“胡说八道。我和他现在完全不了解彼此的私事。”哈利皱了皱眉，拿手指扶了一下额头，把零散的几绺头发顺到后面去。艾格西虽然没有哈利那么老练，但是也知道哈利是不想回答，暂时也就不能再问。哈利很少会这么直白的表露负面情绪，艾格西捧着那本书，心里正惊疑不定，想着是不是该寻找新的话题，却突然听到门锁打开的声音。

两个人都是浑身一抖。艾格西差点跳起来，而哈利伸出手拦住艾格西的动作，从沙发垫下面缓缓抽出一把勃朗宁，悄无声息的站起身来。艾格西的心脏砰砰直跳，也从口袋里抽出小刀。哈利迅速走了两步，举着枪，躲到楼梯拐角后面，屏息凝神。艾格西听到很轻微的声音，是皮鞋鞋底在地毯上轻微的摩擦。而哈利却突然在这时哼了一声。艾格西咽了口唾沫，这种情况下怎么能发出声音？他是很清楚的，哈利也不可能不知道吧？

而哈利歪了一下脖子，一步跨出去，正正站在楼梯口。太危险了！艾格西想也没想就扑过去，想要把他推开，而当他刚刚手指接触到哈利的胳膊，却看到楼梯上站着的是他们都认识的人。

艾格西那个没有完成的飞扑的动作硬生生的卡住了。但是在惯性的作用下，他不由自主的一把抱住了哈利的胳膊。哈利站得很稳，没有因为这股冲力移动分毫，而他手里举着那把勃朗宁，正对着下面那个人的脑袋。

那是梅林，他穿着高领的深灰针织衫，举起两只手，摆出投降的姿势。他笑得很温存。

“梅……梅林？你怎么进来的？”艾格西张大眼睛。梅林晃了晃右手，给他看挂在中指上的钥匙环。

“你……你为什么有钥匙？”艾格西非常震惊。而梅林挑了挑眉毛：“这是你家？”

“……”艾格西不说话了，仰头看向哈利。

哈利知道这把钥匙是哪来的——当年他骨折的时候给梅林用过。哈利十几年没换门锁，倒没有什么特别的原因，只是觉得没有必要，他的安危不会牵挂在那一把锁头上。这把钥匙，想必是那个时候梅林额外配了一把。而哈利不想知道，也不想揣测他这样做是出于什么理由。他冷笑了一声：“至少不是你家。”

“我只是路过，来看看小男孩的工作进展。”梅林说道：“顺便拜访一下。”

“拜访总没有不请自来的道理。而且，不敲门也不打招呼。”哈利大拇指动了一下，眨眼之间，梅林一个冲刺跃上楼梯，在哈利打开保险的同时，梅林已经用手肘顶着他的咽喉，把他按在墙上。艾格西看愣了——原来腿长具备这么大的优势？刚刚哈利的胳膊还抱在他怀里，然而就是那一刹那，这对峙算是结束了。而他什么都没有做，什么都不能做，而且可能什么也做不到。

“做了这么多年内勤，你的身手居然没有退步。”哈利说道。他手里的枪口正压在梅林的脑袋左侧。

梅林道：“你输了。”

“别闹。你知道这是不公平的。”哈利神色坦然，拿枪口在梅林脑袋上磕了一下，然后关闭了保险：“我总不会真要你的命。”

“不不，我指的不是这个。”梅林偏了偏头。哈利扭头看向他所示意的方向。是还有些在状况之外的艾格西。

他开口道：“我是想看看你的小男孩反应怎么样。”

“对不起，我……”艾格西愣了一下，哭丧着脸说道。

“别道歉。”哈利说道。他推开梅林的胳膊，拉扯了一下衣领。他的头发乱掉了，显得有些狼狈，他没想起来要整理。艾格西忍住了没有说什么。

梅林短促的笑了一声：“你知道吗，靠你刚才的反应，你是救不了加拉哈德的。”

“我是因为看见是你。”艾格西迟疑了一下，还是说出了自己的想法。

“如果我是那个卧底呢？”梅林扭过身来对着艾格西。艾格西嗫嚅了一下。哈利无奈的叹了口气，把手指放在梅林肩膀上捏了一把，开口道：“算了，饶了我吧。”

梅林救场般的对艾格西说道：“别害怕，我们只是演习。你还有机会的。”

“艾格西，你想吃披萨吗？街角那家店。”哈利掏出钱包，抽出两张纸币递给艾格西。

在艾格西犹豫的当口，他听见梅林说道：“去吧，我跟你爸爸单独有话要谈。”爸爸这个词让他愣了一下，脸上迅速的有点发红，他说不准是惊讶、愤懑还是害羞。最后他恍惚的从哈利手里接过钱，把一直捏着的那本书还给他，然后走出了门外。


	40. Chapter 40

【Chapter 40】  
  
哈利站在门边，看着艾格西走出去的身影。他像每一个充满活力的少年人那样，带着一点笑容，走到大街上以后，还回转身来向摆摆手，夹克衫的衣摆在他挥手和跑动的时候飘来晃去的。哈利像往常那样亲自把门关好，走回楼上。

梅林正站在壁炉前面。那里挂满了哈利这些年收集的各种蝴蝶，除了那只大蓝闪蝶，他现在拥有了更多美丽的蝴蝶。在那些牢狱般的玻璃盒子下面，细细的标注着它们的囚徒的名字：紫色的大紫蛱蝶，玫红色的彩袄蛱蝶，还有堪称可怕的亚历山大女皇鸟翼凤蝶——实在是太大了，第一次看见的时候难免感觉到毛骨悚然。但是它的颜色非常漂亮。

哈利走过来的时候，梅林开口道：“我第一次见这种青绿色的蝴蝶。”

“他很美。是令我骄傲的收藏。”哈利踱步过来。

他。这是一只雄性的蝴蝶。梅林哂笑：“我知道你一向喜欢男性。”

“拜托，这种事大家都知道。”哈利对他说，一边顺手把那本书搁在壁炉上。而梅林看见那本《性学三论》，把它拾起来：“你还留着这本书？你就给艾格西读这个？”

“只是碰巧在他手里。而且看了就看了，怎么了？他已经成年了。”哈利绕过茶几，坐在沙发上，身体陷进那柔软的垫子里面去，两条长腿交叠在一起。梅林翻了翻书页，摇头道：“我认为弗洛伊德所论述的恋母情节，不适合他这种青年男孩去看。”

“人不会因为看了一本书就想要做什么的。”

“这很难说，”梅林往哈利身边走过去，“我当年跟你就是受到这本书的启发……”

哈利坐直了身体，拧起了眉毛，神色戒备的看着他。梅林知道他不愿提起什么“当年”。那么，好的。他不提就是了。梅林转换了问题的维度：“你知道他把你当成父亲还是母亲？——孩子根据不同的性别开始迷恋自己的父亲或母亲。孩子在青春期非常容易和同性成为感情伴侣。——你看到我称呼你为他的爸爸的时候，他脸上的表情了吗？”

哈利脸色一凛：“你还说这些？这都是不科学的言论，你很清楚。”一边说着，就要站起来。梅林按了一下他的肩膀，阻止了他起身的势头，然后自己坐在他旁边。哈利扭过脸看着他的眼睛：“你不要跟艾格西随便讲我的事情。”

这实在是一种简单乏味的宣告。

“你指什么？”梅林完全了解“我的事情”指的是哪些事情。但是他还是问道：“我们过去的事情吗？”

“我们”对他们来说是个忌讳的词，特别是当这个词和“过去”联系在一起。哈利想避开这个话题。他开始感到有点奇怪了。他以为到了他和梅林这种年纪，除了保持那些日常枯燥的生活和工作之外，已不会有其它渴望了。如果不是上帝的旨意让梅林出现在这里的话，那么他真可能是一个疯子。但梅林更加单刀直入地说：“还是指你和其他男人的故事？”

哈利对此话感到不悦，而且不加掩饰的在脸上表现出了这一点。梅林过去小心谨慎的维护他们的关系，却不断地遭遇失败。他本应该试探着修复他们的裂痕，但是他克制不住用这样的话来挤兑他。哈利虽然不再还嘴，但他仍如年轻时一样，在他面前毫不掩饰内心的暴躁。梅林不得不承认他怀念哈利生气的样子。

“艾格西是个好孩子。”哈利沉吟半晌，这样说了一句，“我希望他以后能拥有更正常的生活。我已经五十多岁了，人生过去了一大半。没有什么可求的了。”

哈利不想给艾格西留下不好的印象，就像每一个父亲或者老师，要在孩子和学生面前端正态度那样。梅林很难理解这种心态，鉴于人都是活生生的，没有人会是完美的，而一个拥有缺点的优秀的人，其实更容易讨人喜欢。不过，或者，哈利并不期盼艾格西喜欢他。

“那么，”哈利又开口道：“你找我到底有什么事？”

“我发现你的……”梅林思忖了一下，缓缓开口回答：“硝酸甘油。你的心脏？”

哈利看了他一会儿。他抿了抿嘴唇：“我以为我做得已经足够隐蔽。”

“对我来说没有。”梅林皱了皱眉头。他想问你是不是该退休了，又没能说出这句话来。哈利可以不可以和自己一起做内勤？他愿意吗？梅林问不出口。或许等到这个月结束，他可以再找时间和他讨论，考虑这个问题。不过既然哈利有这样的心理准备，他又是会预先做好计划的人，那么或许艾格西不是他为兰斯洛特找到的，而是加拉哈德为自己准备的接班人。梅林被这个想法吓了一跳，他赶紧看了看手表，转移自己的注意力：“你猜艾格西还要多久会回来？”

“怎么，你饿了？我可没有说要留你吃晚饭。”哈利摸了摸自己的脸，最后还是说：“二十分钟。这里是我家，我住的街道，我很清楚从那里回来要多久。”

“那我跟你赌，”梅林往沙发靠背上倒下去：“五分钟。”

五分钟来临的时候，哈利点了点梅林的肩膀：“你输了。”

梅林并不沮丧。他说：“你走着瞧。”

第七分钟的时候，楼下响起敲门声。

梅林有点得意：“还是我的猜测比较接近。”

“平时没有这么快的。”哈利抹了把脸，为自己辩解道，站起身。

“我让他感觉到危机感。”梅林的语气在今天第一次带上一点愉快。哈利狐疑的看了他一眼。他觉得很奇怪。或者，他出现在这里，是Kingsman的其他人物，筹谋之下的安排。这个猜测让哈利紧张了一下。他快步去开门，以掩饰这种情绪，但是梅林敏锐的捕捉到了。他不清楚哈利紧张的内因，但是他的目的就是要让他紧张，因此模模糊糊的错过了，没有细想。

而在艾格西眼里，这是一顿十分别扭的晚餐，就算他买了最喜欢的店里芝士拉得最长的披萨也是如此。梅林的登门，给他增加了更多的疑虑。他看出了梅林对这个家的熟悉，他知道肉桂粉被放在第几个罐子里，知道每种酒放在酒柜的哪一层，他知道洗碗机的操作方式，熟练的整理好了餐桌，哈利对他的家务活没有任何指导意见，但有时像年轻的夫妻那样莫名其妙的发生短暂的争执。联系上哈利之前说过他们现在不了解彼此的话，他们所体现出来的这种友谊是不可思议的。他最后送别梅林离开，梅林祝他明天开始加油，认真执行任务，而他鼓起勇气却是为了偷偷去询问他们的关系。但是梅林，以平静的语调解释说，他们并不具备超过特工职业允许范围内的友情，而他们这种熟稔是合情合理的。艾格西听了这话之后，几乎一晚上没有睡好。


	41. Chapter 41

【Chapter 41】

和大家所猜测的一样，艾格西在工作当中是一名热切又努力的青年。他对这一个月的试用期怀抱着希望，和每个人打招呼，在表面上忽视了他要寻找的那名卧底就在这些人当中的事实。梅林很赞同这一点，这活泼的态度有利于调查，而且确实艾格西本身就很讨人喜欢。

艾格西动作很快。通过兰斯洛特的死是为了营救James Arnold的那条线，他查到了绑架James Arnold的人：瓦伦丁，一名亿万富豪及慈善家。他与那起事件具有千丝万缕的关系。梅林帮忙给艾格西伪造了一个家底丰厚、年轻有为的创业者的身份，然后创造机会，约定日期与对方见面。

约定的时间到来的时候。梅林很是有些忐忑，毕竟艾格西第一次执行任务，就要面对这么危险的情境——对新手来说，杀人放火可比伪装潜入更容易些。他一直待在屏幕后面看着艾格西的行动过程。

而艾格西的第一反应包含紧张和激动。他在瓦伦丁的庄园门口等了五六分钟，然后他忍不住想，这不行，他是不是该找个合适的时间，改日再来，他现在可能无法接待他。但很快瓦伦丁就热情的与他会了面。走进大厅当中时，艾格西几乎没时间再想别的，屏住呼吸坐下，身体一小阵寒颤。不过他马上镇定下来，努力控制着自己的感觉，在心里默默背诵已准备好的话题，以便复归平静。

梅林正盯着屏幕上的瓦伦丁看，身后突然响起了敲门声。他略略一偏头，看见哈利推门进来。

“你没有任务？”梅林其实并不惊讶，但还是问了。

哈利轻轻走进来，勾勾唇角：“我还以为是你给我减少了数目。”

梅林不说话。任务都是通过他分配和安排时间，哈利的工作量确实是他刻意又尽可能不露痕迹的降低的，原因自然是哈利的心脏问题。然而哈利还是发觉了。不问显得冠冕堂皇，问了又显得刻意。毕竟，他没有预先征求过他的同意。

哈利没有追问。他给自己倒了一杯茶，又顺手从后面推过来一把椅子，也坐在屏幕面前。他身体后仰，倚在椅子靠背上，捧着茶杯，把漏进来的那一片茶叶吹得在水面上漂来漂去。他的腰背挺得很直，显出特有的骄傲与自信的神态。他们沉默的看着艾格西，他做得很好，没有出现任何纰漏，神态风度不凡，谈吐也具备远见卓识，令他的假身份看起来非常可信。至于瓦伦丁，他显然隐瞒了什么，这一点他们都发现了，与他面对面的艾格西自然也能意识到。

“艾格西会感谢你能来帮助他。”梅林说道。

哈利正把一口茶水含在嘴里。他想了想，吞咽了一下：“我对艾格西很有信心，只来是看看他是怎么做的。事实证明他确实很不错，”然后他看了梅林一眼：“我本来还想看看你怎么协助他。这一点我还没有看到。”

梅林泰然自若地说：“他和别人不一样，第一次就不需要那么多协助。”

“说起来，我确实没有看过你在这里工作是什么样子的。”哈利突然说。

梅林诧异的看了他一眼。这句话像钟楼上的灰鸽子似的扑扇着翅膀掠过，留下一片羽毛。如此模糊，如此轻巧。事实确实是这样，从那时候开始他们就避免私交，反而兰斯洛特偶尔来他这里。梅林又一次感到难过，兰斯洛特已经死了，不能和他们一起聊天，而在他死去之前，他们在那十几年间，再也没有像大学时期那样聚在一起了。犯错的人是自己和哈利，他们两个是一丘之貉，而兰斯洛特与他们不同。兰斯洛特死去之前大概来不及想起他们，那么就也不会为没能三个人再一起吃饭感到遗憾。但梅林确实后悔了。

不过不管怎么说，使他安心的是，他确信哈利来到这里并非只是视察他的工作，而是对他的试探做出的回应，一种打算勾销过去的行为。

梅林笑了笑：“你什么时候想来看，都可以。我这里几乎没有人再来了。”

哈利不说话。他充满预兆的沉默着，盯着屏幕看。梅林便也将目光转向前方。

艾格西正走过走廊。两侧分布着房间，而他尽力保持目不转睛的状态。凭借敏锐的洞察力，梅林打开了麦克风。 

“左边第三个房间。”哈利喃喃道。艾格西微微一点头。他很惊讶，因为没想到哈利会在这里；哈利也吓了一跳，因为他没留意到梅林已经开启了语音；而梅林也很惊讶，是由于哈利居然一眼就看出了问题所在。

屏幕里面，晚餐结束，瓦伦丁主动约定了下一次的会面。艾格西诧异的答应了，又笑道：“很荣幸您对我的项目有兴趣。”

“和你见面本身就很有意思。”瓦伦丁这样回答。

艾格西安然无恙的离开以后，梅林开了个玩笑：“这简直像是什么暗示。”

“谁不喜欢可爱又有活力的年轻小男孩呢？”哈利笑了一声。

梅林看了看他：“是啊，连你都这么喜欢。”

“别拿我开玩笑了。”艾格西已经坐在返程的出租车里面，他连着喘了几口气来平复心绪，当听见耳麦那边的谈话声，他不安的抱怨起来。但是内心深处，他其实很高兴梅林和哈利这样评价他。

哈利发出了一点笑声，而梅林站起身，开始收拾桌面。他准备要下班了。哈利也站起身，拄着兼做手杖的黑绸伞。他们一起走了一段路，那是多年前他们一起走过，之后一直分别走向的道路。这种事情，越想忘掉他，就越会记得他。梅林回忆当时的小公园、地上的落叶、有鱼的小池子，以前他和哈利坐在花园的石头凳子上发呆，后来哈利带来了薇奥拉。而现在，一切都失去了本来面貌。公园调整了地上铺的石子和道路的样式，落叶变成了其他种类，池子变成了有音乐的喷泉，石头凳子变成了铸铁木长椅。梅林在他们快要抵达哈利家的时候，感到一阵奇怪的心悸。而哈利突然问道：“要不要上来坐坐？”

不仅环境变了，还有其他与他所预计的不相符的——在他面前的是一个柔顺的哈利。但梅林沉吟片刻，说道：“不了，艾格西待会儿就回来了。”

哈利奇怪的看了他一会儿。他皱着眉头：“我让你来我家，这并不包含什么其他的暗示。”

“我知道。”梅林笑了一声，他抬起手拉了拉领子：“我待会儿确实有事情。”

“那好吧。”哈利平淡的回答。

梅林顿了顿，用叹息般的语调说道：“下次。下次你还允许我来见你吧？”

哈利不置可否，只是微微笑了笑，转身走了。梅林站在原地看着他走远。然后他掏出手机，拨了个号码。

“是你。”是熟悉的声音，“他们查到什么程度了？”

“瓦伦丁。”

梅林简短的做出回答。


	42. Chapter 42

【Chapter 42】  
  
梅林和加拉哈德的会面次数逐渐提升，直到一种令大家都能够察觉到的频率。但无论是当事人中的哪一方，都非常坦然。  
  
那当然不过是普普通通的事情。如果需要的话，住在哈利家里的证人，艾格西，可以出庭。有那么几次，他也在场，哈利只是平淡的坐在茶几前面，问他们要什么甜点来配下午茶。哈利会烤简单的甜点，饼干和蛋挞什么的，但其实他一般都是提供提前买好的。

他们会谈起很多话题，包括教育，时政，文学，音乐。没有任何不合时宜的言行，也完全不避讳艾格西，虽然艾格西不太明白这些话题，而且偶尔会把他们的讨论打断。但哈利也就是笑笑，并不认为他无礼。

但还有很多其他时候。那种情况下，艾格西不在这里。

比如说这一天。艾格西去进行与瓦伦丁的下一次会面，由其他内勤特工进行接应。而哈利的客厅里陷入了令人不快的沉默。哈利没戴眼镜，穿着酒红色的浴袍，里面还莫名其妙的穿着衬衫。他把手里的茶壶往在茶几上重重一搁。

梅林抱着胳膊靠在壁炉上，背后的蝴蝶标本构成很奇异的背景墙，衬托着他修长的身体。他一只手虚虚的扶在身后：“我不同意你去。”

哈利冷笑一声：“我不需要你同意，就算是我进了抢救室，你的签名也没有法律效力。”

这并非因为他们真的想要吵架，而是因为他们想避开另外一些他们不想触及的话题。梅林开始有点害怕，他们都已经差不多活了半个世纪了，在离开年轻时代已如此遥远之后，未来已不属于他们，而是属于艾格西那样的年轻人。他想，哈利到底该成熟些，更何况他的病不仅仅在身体上，还在心里，生物层面上的那种。他的情绪也就格外需要注意。

“这不是普通的任务，我理解你对艾格西的不放心。”梅林舔了舔自己的上颚，“或者可以让洛克茜和他一起去。”

“两个新来的小孩？如果出了岔子，两个新人甚至还不如一个，亏你想得出来。”哈利轻蔑的说：“你忘了你的第一个任务了？那是我带的你。”

如果说过去的事情是禁忌，哈利就已经成为了打破禁忌的那一个。

“我知道你现在心有不甘。”梅林皱眉，“我让你选。要么，你自己退出；要么，我告发你。”

哈利眯起了眼睛。梅林用一种欣赏的态度看着他脸上的变化：“没人能允许一个心脏病患者随心所欲的出外勤任务，哪怕亚瑟这样了解你的能力，他也会反对。”

“你这是威胁。”哈利说道。

梅林回敬道：“没错。至于你的选择——没得选。你要么答应，要么告吹。”说完这句话，他看也不看哈利的表情，绕过墙角往楼梯走去。

然而很快，好像一阵风扑过来，哈利从背后抓住了他的衣领，然后扭住他的胳膊。梅林迅速的做出了回应，开始反击。当然，这种不会善罢甘休的性格，梅林非常清楚。甚至可以说，活着的人里面，没有人比他更了解哈利，这发展几乎是他计算好的。他完全不退缩，往身后踢了一脚，挣脱了哈利的钳制，然后回过身来，给了他的小腹一拳。哈利也不躲，硬挨了这一下，欺身上前，拉住他小臂，往腰侧一拉，另一手顺势掐住梅林的脖颈，把他掼在墙角。或许所等待的就是这样，在那一片慌乱当中，不知道是谁先捏了谁的腰身，也不知道是谁先掐了谁的大腿——总之，这一切打斗渐渐就变了味。

当哈利牢牢的按住了梅林的肩膀，意图阻止他进一步动作的时候，梅林的两手正握在他的腰上，把哈利禁锢成压制在自己身上的姿势。哈利动了动，发现自己摆脱不出来，丝毫不怀疑这双手已经在他衣服下面的皮肤上留下了印子。

“操。”哈利松开梅林的肩膀，转而握住他下颌：“我他妈现在不想跟你上床。”

顶奇怪的是，他们期望的似乎是相同的，又似乎是不同的东西。

梅林很久没听过哈利这样骂他了，以致于这听起来有点令他感到怀念。他微微一笑，露出掌控一切的表情：“我们可以只上床，不谈别的。”

哈利愣了一下——这句话实在是不像梅林的风格，倒很像自己的。然后他突然才记起这确实是自己说过的话。怔住的这一会儿，梅林的手已经从他身侧往后游走，放住他后腰上。

“那是……那是另一码事。”哈利忘记了挣扎，而梅林已经按着他尾椎骨，让他们的下身碰撞在一起。生理反应来的太快，猝不及防，他们都没有想到这个，半勃起的部分碾在一起的时候，瞬间都是一个激灵。

“你还是和以前一样。”梅林哑声说。出乎意料的是，哈利的身体仍然对他有着莫大的吸引力。然而这又应当在情理之中。

“你倒是真的变了。”哈利咬了咬牙，“我不知道这有什么意义。”

梅林想了想：“本来我想，如果你坚持不放弃，我立马就走，不多一句废话。没想到会变成这样。”

“变成什么样？”哈利脸色一沉，“这什么都不能证明。”

他可真是冠冕堂皇。梅林每进一步，哈利就磨磨蹭蹭的跟着前进半步；而当梅林搭起桥，哈利却要把路封死了。这行为堪称下流。

“没必要证明什么。”梅林冷笑了一声。“你知道你要挨操了就行。”他肩膀用力，从墙上弹起来，捞着哈利的腰把他撞进卧室里。哈利被他撞得往后跌，但很快稳住重心，拿膝盖往梅林下半身顶。梅林顺着他的动作，一把捞住哈利的膝盖，掰起他这条腿。这次换他把哈利按在墙上。

“你的韧带倒还是很优秀。”梅林的手撑在他大腿内侧。

到底不是年轻人了，哈利皱起眉头：“给我放开。我一把岁数了，经不起折腾。”

“是吗？”梅林笑了笑，“我看你这屁股连二十多岁的都能吃得下。不多我这一个吧？”

“噢……”哈利听了这话，非但不生气，反而居然平静了一些：“你没有吃醋的资格。”

“怎么会呢。我不嫉妒。我只是好奇。”梅林毫无怜悯，利用自己的体重，把哈利的膝盖压往向他的胸口。哈利显然疼了，脸颊绷紧，咬住了后槽牙。但他一言不发。梅林继续问：“看着他的时候，你会想起他父亲吗？  
  
“不会。我觉得我更像他的父亲。”哈利的声音没有一丝变化。  
  
“那你是想和李变成一家人？”

话音未落，哈利身体一跳，另一条腿往梅林膝盖一扫，梅林来不及防备，两个人一起摔倒在地。梅林摔得猝不及防，哈利反应快他一步，在他起身之前，利索的跨坐在他大腿上，手按住他的胸口。

梅林拉着哈利的睡衣领子，把他的脖子拉下来：“你不敢回答？”

“我没有必要回答这种无意义的问题。”哈利冷着脸，一根一根掰开梅林的手指：“你玩够了吗？”

梅林被迫松开手，瘫在地上：“玩够了。”

哈利仍旧坐在他大腿上，盯了他一会儿。在梅林感觉裤子里面越来越硬的时候，哈利站起身，说道：“玩够了就滚吧。”他整理一下腰带，走进盥洗室，砰的关上门。  



	43. Chapter 43

【Chapter 43】

梅林在哈利的地毯上躺了一会儿，很明显的觉得裤子有些紧。他把手放在那上面，似乎感受到灼灼的跳动。然后他坐起身。哈利还没出来。

梅林知道该怎么办。他爬起来，走上前，扭动门把手。哈利没有锁门。他正坐在浴缸的边缘上，侧着脸，抽一根烟。他没有开灯，橘黄色的火星在黑暗中明明灭灭。

看见梅林进来，他瞄了他一眼，吐出一口烟，在那缭绕的烟雾当中问：“你还在这里做什么？”

梅林一言不发的取下淋浴头，连扯带拧的取掉了花洒，拿水管对着哈利。在对方能够有所动作之前，梅林把开关打开到最大，水流猛地喷出来，淋了哈利满头满脸。哈利给这一下浇得有些懵，连骂人都忘了，手指里夹着那根湿漉漉的烟，瞪着眼睛看着他。梅林把水管丢在浴缸里，重重的推哈利的肩膀，哈利下意识的反手推他，然后就重心不稳的拉着梅林跌到后面去。咚的一声。

“你找死吗？”哈利的头发软趴趴的贴在额头上，睡衣也给浸得湿淋淋的。他被梅林压在下面，躺倒在浴缸里，扑腾了一下，姿态像只不愿洗澡的猫。

“怎么可能，你说过你不会要我的命。”

哈利脸色一沉，手往睡衣口袋里面掏。梅林从后腰里抽出那把格洛克，晃了晃：“找这个？哈利，你确实老了，特工怎么能被人拿走睡衣口袋里藏的枪呢。”

“什么时候？”哈利把手撑在浴缸的边缘上，作势要起身。

梅林把枪丢到浴室门外，凑上前，居高临下的压制住他：“别问发生过的事了。你应该好好想想现在。”

浴缸里面很滑。水哗啦啦的流着，已经淹没了哈利的腿，他找不到着力点，梅林又按着他的胸口，哈利尝试起身了几次，结果都失败了。他咬牙道：“你不是说玩够了吗？”

“是玩够了，该做正经事了。”梅林慢悠悠地说，“哈利，你以前可不是这样的。”他的手按在哈利身下，“你硬得这么厉害，干吗不来快活一下呢？”

哈利冷笑了一声，咧开嘴，舔了舔自己的虎牙：“本来操了就操了，没什么大不了的。只不过就算婊子也有资格挑客人。”

“我知道你不愿意承认你其实很渴望被我操。”梅林不再废话，也不管哈利湿透了的睡衣，用身体顶开哈利的两条腿，一只手掰着他的膝盖，另一只手伸进他的睡裤往下一扯，接着就顺着臀缝，毫不温柔的塞进两根手指。

哈利一颤，身体仰了一下，沙哑的说：“他妈的，很疼你知道吗？”但是他居然更硬了——梅林完全不觉得意外：“真抱歉，你以前都太温柔了，导致我不知道会有多疼。但你最喜欢疼的，这一点我们都清楚极了。”

哈利的身体往后缩了缩。他是对的，虽然哈利一般不承认这个。他喜欢控制，但是他不喜欢臣服，他喜欢对方的挣扎和反抗，喜欢暴力和肉欲的混合物。当这一切他喜欢的东西诉诸于自身，他不止下身充血，可能连脑子里也是如此，几乎让他无法思考。梅林轻轻笑了一声。他的手指在他身体里搅动，摩擦他的内壁，水顺着他的手指流进去，又被哈利的身体挤出来。哈利很诚实的发出呻吟声，梅林的扩张短暂而且敷衍，但是他已经适应了，而且适应的很快。哈利一贯如此。“你瞧瞧你的样子，”梅林循循善诱的说道：“你本来就是个婊子，最淫荡的那种，所以你挑选不了客人，不是吗？你真的拒绝过谁吗？”

哈利眯起了眼睛，他的眼睛周围染上了情热的红色，他并没有生气，只是很沉静的说道：“你这个杂种……你以为你不在乎？都是假的，你……你恨我，但是如果没有……”

没有爱就没有恨。哈利没能说完这句话——梅林不允许他说完。他从来没有这样说过，三十年前就没有，二十年前也没有，他从来也没有觉得，现在也不觉得自己爱哈利，他浸在已经没到胸口的水里，横冲直撞的闯进了哈利的身体。他可能意乱情迷，也可能无比清醒——这更像是一种必须完成的仪式，一种洗礼，而不是别的什么。

“你这混球，”哈利又骂人了，“你他妈没毛病吧，你没带套子。”他没有说清楚自己指的是哪方面的毛病，他指的当然是两方面的，身体上和脑子里的。

“操他妈的，”梅林咬紧了牙。他们太久没做了，这种感觉熟悉又陌生，他小腹烧得厉害，电流和火花一路跳跃着，跑到他的脑子里，也跑到他的指尖。他扳着哈利的肩膀，让自己进的更深。哈利的身体猛的跳了一下。梅林艰难的从牙缝里挤出一个完整的短句：“我都没嫌弃你。”

“我嫌弃你……”哈利的胳膊环在了他的脖子上，那是一种依靠的姿态，但并不是妥协，只是因为水已经没过了他的脖子，不这样做的话他就的脸会淹到水面以下，“赶紧把水龙头……关掉。”

“你别想命令我。”梅林把大拇指顺着嘴角塞进哈利嘴里，如果可以的话他会撕开它，以避免这张嘴唇里再吐出什么他不愿接受的话。他的手指顺着哈利的口腔往里顶，就好像他在用手操他的嘴，但哈利的舌头灵活的缠在了他的拇指上，舌尖在他手指上打着转。梅林的下身在这时用力一顶，哈利就一口咬了下去，可能咬破了也说不定，但梅林满不在乎。他撞得越来越深，他摩擦过哈利的前列腺，哈利的内壁就收缩着咬住他，然后吮吸着越来越紧。哈利叹息般的呻吟声越来越急促，身体跟着水波一阵一阵的发抖，呼出来的气息越来越烫。他咬了咬嘴唇，声音沙哑：“该死的……你给我出去。”

“怎么可能。”梅林短暂的回应他。

“拜托，别……我要射了……”哈利的头往后仰了仰，露出脆弱的咽喉。梅林在那喉结上面咬了一口，哈利骂了两句，大概是别留下痕迹这种类似的话，但梅林没有理他。

哈利用力推开他的脑袋，表情一塌糊涂：“没……停下……我——不想在自己的精液里面洗澡。”

梅林捞着他的腰把他带出来，自己坐在浴缸边缘。哈利明白了他的意思，又骂了他几句，混蛋，杂种，shit，总之一切他想得到的。而梅林只是看着他。最后哈利露出自暴自弃的表情，抱着梅林的脖子坐在他身上，把他的阴茎纳入自己的身体里面。梅林托着他的臀部，他扭着腰上下挪动，用梅林的老二操自己。

梅林在他的锁骨上落下一个吻，赞叹的说道：“Nice Boy。”

哈利立马就射了。他的呼吸暂停，满脸涨红着，指甲抓在在梅林的后背上，陷进他的皮肉里。有点疼。梅林挑了挑眉毛，他没想到哈利现在已经到了这种程度——整个过程中，都没有人碰过一下他的阴茎，他靠后面就高潮了。确实岁数不小了——这方面也长进了。该说是天赋异禀还是什么呢？


	44. Chapter 44

【Chapter 44】

哈利陷入了短暂的失神状态。如果说他成为特工以后，在一生中的哪些时刻最为脆弱和反应迟钝，大概也就是现在。梅林停了一会儿，等待哈利的肠壁结束那高潮带来的炙热的痉挛和颤动，然后捞着哈利的腋下让他起身。他的老二从他身体里滑出来，脱离的那一瞬间，哈利下意识的在他身上蹭了一下。梅林捞着他，把他从浴室拉到外面。主卧到处都是溢出来的水，浸透了那片羊毛地毯，应该也泡着下面的实木地板。哈利怨愤的骂道：“把那个该死的水龙头关了。”

梅林这次听从了。他关掉水龙头走出浴室，哈利已经脱掉了睡袍 ，酒红色的睡袍被丢在地上。到处都是水，连床脚也泡在水里。哈利光着两条线条匀称的腿站着，正在解衬衫的扣子。衬衫是湿的，几乎透明，什么都遮不住。梅林一边脱衣服一边走过去，任由翘起的阴茎贴在腹肌上。哈利抬起眼睛看了他一眼，表情很复杂——好像他率先高潮了，是一种失败和背叛一样。

“要我帮你吗？我给你吸出来？”哈利问道。

“不用。”梅林抱住他，开始吮吸他耳后那一小片皮肤，阴茎戳在哈利的肚子上。哈利没动，他站着思考，最后他放弃了。他往后挣了一下，湿哒哒的白衬衫还穿在身上，虽然只剩两个扣子了，但是他没有继续把它脱下来。他大大方方的坐在床上，“那你想怎么干？”

哈利很快就后悔了。下半场花费的时间太长，长到他的衬衫好像都要干了。一开始确实是很爽的，刚刚高潮过就被插进来的感觉很刺激，更何况是梅林那尺寸可观又滚烫的阴茎，哈利觉得自己简直叫的像个鸭子；但是爽过之后就是疼，疼过之后就是麻。大多数的时间，他跪着，梅林从后面操他，后来他的膝盖受不了了，天杀的，他真的五十多岁了，关节不像年轻那时候可以随便折腾。后来梅林把他拽起来，让他侧躺下去，抬起他一条腿，还是从后面插进来。这样对哈利的腰和腿来说要轻松些，但是感觉上填的太满，他的肠壁好像在描摹梅林的形状，让他不断发出呜咽声。最后他们换成最常规的姿势，他平躺着，梅林把他的腿曲起来，按在他的胸口，从上面往下操他。他完全是在用体重向他施压，哈利已经叫都叫不出来了，不过他知道，梅林是快射了，哈利很诧异自己仍然了解这个：他射的时候总要看着他的脸，好像要靠这个确认哈利的存在。最后梅林的骨节分明的手握住了他的老二，这有点过头，哈利想拒绝，他挥手，还掰梅林的手指，但是梅林纹丝不动，他一边撸动，一边狠狠摩擦他的前列腺，最后射在他身体里。随着那些液体打上肠壁，哈利又高潮了一次，他这次射的很稀薄，半透明的液体溅在梅林的小腹上和自己的衬衫上。

梅林的手还握着他的，把里面剩的那最后粘稠的一点液体也逼出来。哈利眼角挂着生理性的眼泪，他想骂人，却无法面对自己可能发出的声音。哈利丝毫不怀疑这个：他身体里的一切液体都要被梅林榨干了，包括他的汗水，泪水，以及精液。而且梅林居然射在他里面，还从来没有人敢于让他遭受这种，搞得他好像心里有什么破裂了似的。

梅林坐在他旁边，呼吸声和他交叠在一起，拿纸巾擦拭自己，哈利说道：“别擦了，你一会儿直接去洗干净。”

梅林挑了挑眉毛：“我以为你会立刻把我扫地出门，可能连衣服都不许穿。”

哈利勉强支撑起身体。坦白来说，他以前觉得除了后面和嗓子受损，被操没有那么累。但是梅林真是个操蛋的，他现在腰疼。纵然他腰身较常人柔韧，那也不适合于承受这样长时间的折腾。太残忍了。

“只会添乱，不知道收场吗？给我把房间整理好再滚蛋。”哈利站起身，感觉到那些液体顺着他没有完全闭合的穴口流下来，滑过他的大腿。真他妈的残忍。他又想这样了一回。

哈利去洗澡的时候，梅林找了一件哈利的衣服穿，把自己的丢在洗衣机里面。那些溢出来的水已经蜿蜒着流到楼梯上去了。确实是添乱——梅林想。他开始擦拭那些水迹，然后听到大门被敲响的声音。  
  
是艾格西，当然是他，不然还能是谁呢？他吓了一跳，惴惴不安的看着带着橡胶手套，拿着拖把的梅林：“你在这里做什么呢？”  
  
梅林温柔的笑了笑，答非所问道：“来收回过去的十几年里不得不让出的一切。”

这时哈利在楼上喊他：“梅林，你把地毯给我收——”他走到楼梯口，看见艾格西，声音戛然而止。哈利想退回去，但是放弃了，欲盖弥彰的拢了拢睡衣的领口，“艾格西——你回来了？”

“我回来了。”艾格西木然的回答。他看到了哈利脖子上的牙印，也看到了梅林穿的根本不是他自己的衣服。如果不是这两位找了同一个女人在这个家里上床，那就是他们俩上床了。这两个猜测哪个也没比另一个更靠谱，但是，总之，他没见过哈利带女人回家，现在也没发现女人的物品或者痕迹，那么哪一个猜测更贴近真相也就不言而喻。艾格西一度为哈利看起来清心寡欲的生活感到庆幸，那意味着不会有其他人抢夺哈利的关怀；但是他也为哈利感到忧心，一个独居的男人，就算再有钱和能干，生活也没那么好过，毕竟——“凡是有钱的单身汉，总想娶位太太，这已经成了一条举世公认的真理。”

但是艾格西觉得不应该是这样的太太——这样的太太！只是把太太这个词和梅林这个名字放在一起就像犯罪了！

哈利看出了艾格西内心的波涛汹涌。他好像从未如此窘迫过，像个被儿子撞见做爱现场的家长一样，觉得耳根滚烫。他很快的说道：“辛苦了，先休息一下吧——我们晚点再吃饭。梅林你来帮我收拾地毯。”然后立马转身走了。

梅林把拖把放下，耸了耸肩，“那就这么办吧。”他说完就走上楼梯，丢下目瞪口呆的艾格西。不能问，不需要问，也没必要问，以前的一切疑点都已经得到了解答。如果这回艾格西走上Kingsman八卦事务处理法庭，他该说什么呢？值得庆幸的是，并不存在这样的法庭，他有权保持沉默。

梅林走进卧室，关上门，和哈利一起处理那一片狼藉。

“你不会是故意的，对吧。”哈利沉闷了很久，然后问他。

“你指什么？”梅林想了想，“干你？确实不是故意的。”

哈利看了看卧室的门，压低了声音：“你知道我问的是什么。”

“不完全是。”梅林诚实的回答：“他回来的比我以为的还要晚点。”

哈利顿了顿，快速的说：“你欠我一次。”

“好。”梅林痛快地答应了。

哈利看了看他：“认真的？”

“嗯。”梅林已经把整个地毯卷起来了，靠在衣柜上，然后去清理地板上的水渍。

哈利一只手掐着腰，歪着头看他：“那我要和艾格西一起做那个任务。”

输了。梅林懊恼的想。

“你太狡猾了。”

哈利停下了动作，手指在头发里梳理了一下。他说：“不如你。”


	45. Chapter 45

【Chapter 45】

艾格西和哈利以受邀宾客的身份参加了瓦伦丁的宴会。艾格西当然仍旧是那个创业家，而哈利将作为一位公爵前往赴宴。艾格西对这个身份非常震惊——这样不会太高调、太显眼了吗？

哈利有几十个假身份，他对每个身份的资料倒背如流，但几十个身份里面只有三个是完美无瑕的。“这本来就是我的资料最完整的身份之一，而且是可以公开的那一个。”哈利解释给他听。艾格西更加震惊了——那个公爵就是哈利，哈利就是那个公爵——这是什么故事，贵族有那么容易扮演吗？当然，哈利什么都能做到，他看起来是个完美的英国绅士，简直可以为英国做代言，他也真的像个贵族，但是公爵实际上的的生活是什么样子的，平民有那么容易想象得到吗？

面对他的疑问，哈利笑而不语。

那天是一个美丽的夜晚，瓦伦丁也实在是个有意思的聊天对象，他和艾格西聊了很久，以自己这些年的内容丰富的经历为这个宴会加了调料。但是，艾格西不得不费老大劲儿——比他平常的伪装要更困难一些的那种，才装出了开心惬意的样子。

八点钟，哈利姗姗来迟。瓦伦丁其实以前与他并没有私交，但还是热烈的欢迎了这位公爵，然后给艾格西和哈利相互进行介绍。他们装作不认识，握了握手。哈利的手掌很温暖，而且干燥——年长的特工确实更为稳定，完全不会为这种事情感到紧张。

这时，乐队奏起了一支流行音乐。舞会乱哄哄地开始了，客人们一片欢腾。瓦伦丁的宴会果然和旁的不一样，简直更像是一个青少年派对。瓦伦丁问他们：“去跳舞吗？”哈利端着一杯香槟，微笑着摇摇头：“真抱歉，我只会跳华尔兹。”

“你们这些贵族，就总是这么传统又老套。”瓦伦丁揶揄道，拉着艾格西：“我们去邀请那些女士玩，你可别跟着他，会被他带成老古板。”

艾格西克制住，不让自己去看哈利脸色，摆出非常兴奋的模样被瓦伦丁拽走了。

“只会跳华尔兹？哈。”梅林的笑声从耳麦里面传来。哈利现在不方便理他，只能随便他笑。他目不斜视的穿过人群，寻找到一个相识的贵族，和对方攀谈。

他们的目标是潜入那间实验室。艾格西在几次的探访中，基本摸清了整个庄园的结构和各个房间的作用，而且差不多查探了其他有可能有秘密的地方，最终只有那间实验室是防守最严密的。要查探那里不容易，Kingsman为此准备了周密的计划。

他们两人一个负责拖住瓦伦丁和善后，另一个负责窃取。

哈利与身边的贵族攀谈的时候，突然有人拍了一下他的肩膀。哈利转过身去，这一下子，不仅哈利愣住了，梅林也愣住了。

“吉姆？”梅林盯着屏幕，听见哈利的声音。梅林还认得他，哈利当然也是，很多年前的那个晚上，他在酒吧里和哈利一起弹钢琴。他的长相令人印象深刻，很难想象一个男人可以长得这么细致，而又完全不像一个女孩。

“你们认识？”先前和哈利聊天的贵族问道。

哈利很快的为吉姆和贵族之间进行了介绍。到吉姆的时候，他称其为自己的老朋友。

“但是很多年没见面了。”吉姆笑盈盈的说道：“我可以借走他吗？”

哈利和吉姆走到了僻静处。就算没有镜子，梅林也知道自己的脸色肯定很不好看。“老朋友？”梅林哼了一声。哈利问道：“怎么？”梅林不知道他在问谁，而吉姆理所当然的认为他在问自己。

“我一直都很想念你。”吉姆笑着拿走了哈利手里的酒杯，喝了一口。而哈利只是哼了一声：“这种话你去跟别人说吧，我可不吃你那一套。”

“你和他们不一样。而且是你还救了我的命呢。”

“工作，仅此而已。”哈利笑了一下，“你欺骗人家真心的名声在外，我可不想成为下一个被塞壬蛊惑的水手。”

“但是我当年跟你说的是认真的。”吉姆凑了上来。这双眼睛的形状非常优美，梅林感觉自己都被盯的有些软化了。吉姆继续说道：“如果问我对谁说过最诚挚的情话，那就是你。结果，居然还被拒绝了。”

“那还真是承蒙关爱。”哈利在他肩膀上捏了一下，安慰的拍了拍，“你可以去祸害得到你第二诚挚情话的那位先生。”

吉姆笑了起来，晃晃酒杯，嘴唇贴在边缘上又喝了一口。半晌，他问道：“你还跟他在一起吗？你当时说你爱的那个人。”

哈利沉默了一会儿，回答：“我也不知道。”

吉姆笑了笑：“如果觉得无聊，你还可以来找我。”他从西服前口袋里抽出手帕，又从口拿出钢笔，把电话号码写在上面，递给哈利。

“你当年可不是这么说的，你说你恨我来着。”

梅林听不出哈利的情绪。

吉姆眨眨眼睛，低声道：“现在不一样了，我长大了，你变成old man了——结果，我认识了这么多人，发觉他们也都没什么意思，不如你来跟我凑合一下。”他说着就挨到哈利胳膊旁边，抓起他的手，把手帕按在他手心里。

“好吧，”哈利的手指被吉姆拢了起来，声音里带上一点笑意。梅林能想象到他脸上浮现出的酒窝，“如果有可能的话。”他把手帕揣在怀里。

“我还有事情，有人在等我。”哈利最后这样说道。吉姆那颜色近乎透明的眼睛看着他，“那你还能亲我一下吗？”

哈利凑上前，在他脸颊上落下一个吻。

“你还是这样敷衍。”吉姆笑着挑起了一边眉毛。而哈利只是歪着头笑了一下，就转身离开那个角落。梅林看着这场面，感觉自己头一次在任务当中如此不冷静——然后摄像头里面出现了一个目瞪口呆的艾格西。

瓦伦丁正站在他身侧，略带调侃又善解人意的摇了摇头：“我就跟你说离他远一点！你知道贵族里有多少喜欢小男孩的吗？这些同性恋啊，会传染！”

艾格西的震惊当然不仅仅是因为这个。以前，哈利的形象只是一个优雅博学慈爱温柔的长辈。上一次，哈利摆明了是个会和男人搞在一起的，艾格西于是把这个标签页记下来；这回，他又加上一个不止和男人搞在一起，还掂花惹草的特点——艾格西当然不至于对性取向和性关系开放程度有什么偏见，只不过，太劲爆了一点，对一直把哈利当做父亲的他的小心脏来说。毕竟没有哪个孩子想要撞见那种“父母是如何制造出你来”的场面。

“别发愣。”梅林适时的提醒了他，“加拉哈德的小绯闻不会影响你的任务吧？”

艾格西现在不仅仅感到震惊了。他看了看哈利身后的吉姆，那张长圆形的漂亮脸蛋上带着温和而略有些玩味的笑。于是，他又替梅林感觉到绝望。哈利整理了一下衣摆，好整以暇的走过来，艾格西几乎不敢看他的脸，就盯着他的腿瞧，但是敲来瞧去怎么好像更紧张了——哈利瞟他一眼，一副不在意的神态，面向瓦伦丁道：“放过这小孩子吧。我们什么时候能谈谈我们的生意？”


	46. Chapter 46

【Chapter 46】

这相当于他们的行动指令。不需要艾格西说什么，瓦伦丁已经妥帖的把他送走，侍者带他到宴会最热闹的地方。哈利和瓦伦丁一路走开了。他们筹备的生意是，哈利靠自己的贵族关系，帮瓦伦丁打通一条不太干净的路。这当然要到隐秘的地方去谈。

艾格西又在宴会当中应酬了一会儿。那位吉姆一直在瞟他，艾格西心中叫苦不迭。后来吉姆去和一位贵妇搭话，艾格西才找到机会从他身后退了出去，前往洗手间。艾格西走进的第三个隔间，等到没有其他人的时候，踩着马桶后面的水箱，打开通风口的天花板，脚下一跃，胳膊顺势一个用力，爬了上去。扣上通风管道的出口以后，艾格西开始匍匐着爬动。

“往西，22米左拐。”梅林说道。通风管道很窄，艾格西花了一点时间才到达拐弯处。

“然后15米往右上方走。”

艾格西按照他的指示往前爬，舔了舔嘴唇，低声问：“哈利和你是怎么回事？”

“别想这些。任务要紧。”梅林的声音毫无波动，也不带感情色彩。

是的，他在做任务，但是就算他不在任务里，他们会告诉他实情吗？当然不会。糟透了。艾格西感觉自己的心沉入谷底。他咬紧牙，不再开口，用手肘向前爬动。通风管道给他一种逼仄的压迫感，他想快点脱离出去。

“前方还有17米。”梅林的声音，“从那个通风口下去，就到了实验室门口附近。”

“门口附近？”艾格西低声问。

“守备相当严密，通风口上面和附近都被照顾到了。”梅林飞快的解释，严密当然代表着秘密，他们没有找错。梅林是值得相信的，艾格西很清楚这个，王牌内勤。他默默的想，在心里计算距离。

“是这里吧。”艾格西在下一个通风口上面停留片刻，等得到肯定的答复以后，拆开隔板，跳下去，轻巧的落在地上。艾格西听着梅林手指敲击键盘的声音，跟随着指引绕过保安和监控。最后，梅林黑进实验室门口的两个摄像头，微微扭转它们的角度，制造出死角。

“可以了。”梅林终于下达了这样的指令。

艾格西蹑手蹑脚的走到实验室门口，拿出预先准备好的指纹伪造装置，输入了密码。还好不是虹膜识别，这倒令人庆幸。艾格西闪身进门。实验室有种神秘的氛围，漏斗、滤器、蒸馏瓶、略呈圆形的烧瓶，好像炼金术室一样。艾格西的目光没有在那些实验设备器材上停留，专心寻找能带走的证据。

哈利与瓦伦丁待在这间庄园靠里面的客房。其实就算没有什么生意要谈，他也宁愿躲起来。外面太吵了。而且说实在的，瓦伦丁是个不错的交流对象，聊闲天的时候幽默风趣，谈正事的时候则井井有条，只除了他是他们现在的敌人这一点令人遗憾。哈利仔细的听他讲，打起精神适时做出回应，这并不难，只不过他有些担忧艾格西，同时对吉姆这个突发意外感到不悦。虽然他不是对手，但没有哪个特工会喜欢意外。

哈利看了看表，已经接近九点钟，按照计划，九点十五分，艾格西那边就该结束。哈利会把瓦伦丁拖到九点二十分，然后握手致谢，一起回到舞厅当中去。

然而，九点零五，梅林连通了他的耳麦：“哈利，需要你来一趟。”

哈利愣了一下。这时候？发生了什么？梅林解释道：“有一个老式的保险箱。上个世纪的那种，艾格西没不听诊器的话开不了这个。其实我认为你最好别过来，我们可以等下次。”

不可能等下次。难道指望丢了东西、门被开过，而瓦伦丁几天以后还不发现？那未免太过乐观。哈利轻轻扶了一下右侧的眼镜框，是代表去的意思。梅林叹了口气，早就知道劝不住，但是他不能不告诉他。

“你怎么脱身？”梅林话音刚落，哈利已经捂住了心口，眉头紧皱，嘴里发出一阵呻吟。

梅林吓了一跳，瓦伦丁也是，他站起身走过来，扶着哈利的胳膊：“你怎么了？出什么问题了？”

“老……老毛病。”哈利艰难的从牙缝里挤出话来。很逼真，梅林甚至在怀疑他是不是真担心过度给刺激到了。哈利问瓦伦丁要了一杯水，从怀里哆哆嗦嗦的掏出药瓶来，往嘴里塞了一片。

“拨一下急救电话。”哈利喘了两口气，头上开始渗出冷汗。

瓦伦丁一边打电话，一边快步走去开门。门口传来一阵骚动的声音。

“你是装的吧？”梅林问道。

哈利快速的回答：“嗯。”

梅林松了口气。侍者搀着哈利出了房间，运气好的话，哈利可以在上救护车以后迂回回来，可能有点风险，但是他现在什么也顾不得了。刚走出一点距离，却突然有个意想不到的人跑了过来。

“怎么会这样？公爵又犯毛病？”脚步声临近，哈利差点把后槽牙咬碎了。是吉姆。他身上带着股香根草的味道，又有点柑橘和泥土的气息。他不由分说的把哈利从侍者胳膊里抢走了，哈利不得不贴在他身上。吉姆穿是姜黄色的毛衣，身上也暖融融的。

瓦伦丁也给他弄得猝不及防：“公爵心脏病发作了，不能乱动，你带他去哪里？”

吉姆慌里慌张的抱着哈利的肩膀：“等救护车来，那要多长时间了？我的私人医生住的近，我带公爵去。他吃过药了吗？”

瓦伦丁松口气，点头同意了，并且答道：“吃过了，暂时可以应付一阵子。”

吉姆搀扶着哈利，等他们走到大门外的时候，哈利几乎想干脆给他一下子，把他放倒算了——但那样会被发现，嫌疑太重。等走到停车场的阴影里，吉姆突然放开了他，哈利本来半倚靠在他身上，险些跌一跤。

“别装了，去吧。”吉姆的左手插在一边口袋里，右手做出一个请的手势。

“你知道什么？”哈利反应很快。他站直身体，板起了脸。

吉姆举起双手，做出投降的手势：“我什么都不知道。你那次救我开始，我知道你做的是不一般的工作；另外我知道瓦伦丁有自己的势力。仅此而已。”

哈利冷冷地说道：“如果不是怕惊动瓦伦丁，我可以现在就杀了你。”

吉姆笑了笑：“我一直相信你。很庆幸你说了个如果。”

但是已经没时间给哈利去思考了，艾格西还危险当中在等他，现在是分秒必争的情况。哈利微微一点头，说了声谢谢，转身就走。这变故发生的过程中，梅林一直没有开口。他觉得哈利简直荒谬，他现在确实是没有处理吉姆的时间，梅林也不知道哈利救了他是在哪个任务里面，但是当年他就没有清除对方的记忆，这相当不谨慎——但是他没办法说什么。他觉得自己也很荒谬，他想起那个酒吧里的新年夜。他也一样的不谨慎，并且为了自己的不谨慎恨了他很多年。  



	47. Chapter 47

【Chapter 47】

梅林是个出色的特工，当然，不是艾格西那种还会在任务当中问“你们是什么情况”的小毛孩。他绝不会问哈利“你和吉姆是什么情况”，没意义，也没必要了。是兰斯洛特的死让他意识到有些事再不做可能就来不及，于是做下决定和那些历史一刀两断，既然已经断了，那所有的事情都要当做不存在。梅林深吸了一口气，把自己和那些过去的故事划分开，让情绪躲得远远的。

哈利动作很快，年纪对他的身手影响不大。抵达实验室的时候，艾格西正在破译瓦伦丁的电脑密码。他抬头看了一眼，哈利立刻制止他：“别说话。”不能怪任何人，谁知道瓦伦丁这样一个现代科技公司的老板会保留这样的保险箱。哈利快步走向内室，查看了一番，随即把耳朵贴在保险箱的外壳上。这是他们那一代特工的绝招。梅林也会这个，好像现在只有他们才会不用听诊器开这种箱子了，他开始考虑是否把这个训练加在以后的课程当中。

终于，那道锁发出了充满预兆的咔哒声。哈利和艾格西对视了一眼，最后一同点了点头。哈利小心翼翼的打开保险箱。芯片，梅林看到一片芯片。“那是什么？”他问道。哈利摇摇头：“但是一定是很重要的东西。”

他从口袋里取出镊子，小心翼翼的拈着那片芯片，把它装在小塑料袋里，收进口袋。与此同时，艾格西已经用硬盘拷贝了需要的资料。可以撤了。哈利反手关上保险箱的门，梅林的心脏猛地一跳，然而来不及了，警报声滴滴的响起来——糟糕。

“快走！”梅林没收住动作，手掌猛地落在桌子上。其实这完全没必要说出来，艾格西和哈利都很清楚，但是梅林想起自己先前的劝告——我就说你不要去——他们以为这真的是个老式的保险箱，现在看来完全不是，很可能是配了重力感应，失去了一片芯片的重量，就会进行警报。但是现在想这个已经来不及了。

哈利迅速的从艾格西手里拿走硬盘，把芯片交给他。他们两个至少要保住一个东西。“芯片容易藏起来。你回瓦伦丁那边去。防止他怀疑你。”

“那你呢？”艾格西和哈利一起跑出实验室，急切的问道。

“别说傻话。”哈利丢下这一句话，“梅林，给我找出去的路。”

艾格西咬了咬牙。他不能怀疑，也不能继续问了，他们没有这样的时间。他很难忍耐把哈利丢在更危险的境地这样的事情，但是他帮不了他。他扭头往另一边疾步走去。他只要顺着通风口回去，那么至少今天算是摆脱了嫌疑。

哈利从另一边走。他没得选，梅林飞速的帮他调开摄像头，同时通过监控为他找到不会撞到保镖的路。但是慢慢的，能走的路越来越少。瓦伦丁的人从下面包抄上来了。

“现在只能去天台，加拉哈德。”梅林最后一咬牙。

哈利顿了顿，小声问：“天台怎么离开这栋房子？就算只有四层，但……”

“相信我。”梅林坚定的回答。哈利便不问了。这是他们二十几年来的默契，从哈利为李复仇开始，他就没有怀疑过这个，虽然身为特工，但哈利确实在与梅林共事的时候会发生某种变化，那是一种神秘而明晰的力量。

梅林叫来另外一个值班的内勤，这是年轻人里面最好的一位。“很简单，带加拉哈德去天台。”年轻的内勤果断的点点头，什么都没有问，接下了这个工作。

“接下来你听他的。”梅林对哈利说。哈利也没有问。梅林伸手从衣架上取下外套，一边往身上披，一边大步走出去。他十几年没有走到任务现场去了，这在那些年轻的内勤看来，想必是疯狂的举动。但是他现在没办法相信其他人。

哈利在上楼的途中遇到了几个保全人员，他利索的解决了他们，身上连一点伤都没有留下。他最后大步的迈上天台，但是什么也没有发现，没有任何人，也没有任何装备，没有任何交通工具。但是他的心境毫无波动。身后慢慢开始有人从楼梯走上来了。哈利寻找到一个掩体，躲在后面，举起手里那把装了消音器的勃朗宁，握紧了它，并且打开保险，仔细听楼梯那边的动静。

首先是细碎的脚步声。哈利听着声音，在心里计算距离，三，二 ，一……哈利闪身，一枪打出去，正中天灵盖。“再见。”他低声说道。排头兵的死亡震慑了后面的人，他们的动作慢了下来，但仅仅半分钟之后，更多的脚步声出现了，并且更近。

哈利骂了一声shit。

“你怎么样？还撑得住吗？”是梅林，他连通了他们的耳麦。

“可以搞定。”哈利几乎在撒谎。其实他也不知道自己为什么要撒谎，但是他知道自己很冷静，可能冷静过头了，已经开始思考怎么把那枚小型硬盘藏在梅林能够发现的地方。或许他可以吞下去，这样梅林可以解剖他。哈利被自己的想象吓了一跳，定了定神，伸出小半边身体，扬起手快速开了几枪。随即对面枪声响起，哈利扭身向旁边一扑，躲开子弹。子弹贴着他的腰飞过去，虽然西服是防弹的，但是近距离的射击冲击力过强，哈利暂时还不想断掉一两根肋骨。

“再坚持一会儿。”哈利从耳麦里听到梅林那边呼啸的风声，“我快到了。”

“不……”哈利一边回答，一边换掉弹夹。他咬着嘴唇，舌头舔了舔门牙。周围都是血腥气和火药味，他想说“你别来”，但是又感觉这样不仅矫情，而且恶心。他想骂他，但是显得不识抬举。最后哈利想起那个硬盘，他还没有把硬盘吞进去，但是万一解剖他的是瓦伦丁，那么喉咙受的罪就浪费了——还不如用来做几个深喉。哈，深喉！真他妈下流。哈利光靠自己莫名其妙的联想就窝了一肚子火，他闭上嘴，把情绪发泄在对面的敌人身上。

几番对战之后，哈利躲进了最后面的角落，后面是四楼的高度，而前面有五个人。是可以孤注一掷的局面，哈利想，如果后面不来其他人，放倒这五个完全不难；但是如果还有其他人加入……那就说不准了，他暂时不敢贸然损失体力。

但是眼下子弹只剩一颗了，别无选择。哈利想。耳麦里的内勤在劝他不要走出去，但是哈利没理他。他把勃朗宁揣进怀里，捡起那把兼做武器的黑绸伞，近身搏斗的时候他喜欢使这个。然而他刚刚迈出一步，就听见发动机的嗡鸣声——这里是四楼，会出现什么？哈利肩膀一紧，然后抬起头看向对面那些人的身后。

“Jesus christ……”哈利只说得出这样一个词。

那是一辆摩托车，黑色的哈雷。骑在上面的，毋庸置疑，是梅林。他像来自地狱的骑士一样呼啸而至，伴随着轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳声音，风驰电掣的停在他面前，甩手丢给他一个头盔。  



	48. Chapter 48

【Chapter 48】

哈利接过头盔，一把扣在脑袋上，不需要梅林催促，已经一步跨上摩托车后座。开来的路上，梅林已经靠出其不意撞到了两个人；这回猛的一个甩尾，又撇倒了一个。哈利在梅林刚刚起步的时候便回过身，撑起伞，挡住子弹的同时，砰砰给了天台上剩余的两个人各一枪。这一连串的动作实在是太快了，瓦伦丁后续的人马还没上来。但哈利并不敢放心，他收起黑绸伞，把它挂在臂弯，问道：“你怎么上来的？”

“我是下来的。”梅林一边纠正，一边扬了扬头：”那里。“哈利顺着那个方向看过去，吓了一大跳。他看见一栋小楼，高度比这个天台高一层半。

“操，你认真的？你从那边冲过来？”哈利没有得到梅林的答案，又问道：“那你打算怎么离开这？”

这次梅林回答的很快，而且很简短：“一样。”

哈利倒吸了一口冷气，“我看你是要送我去见我妈。”

“那我跟你一起去见她。”梅林笑了一声，一脚将油门踩到最底，同时说道：“抱紧我。”

哈利别无选择，当然也不会对梅林这句话客气，他一把揽住梅林的腰，把自己像胶布一样牢牢贴在他的后背上。

梅林捏紧车把，驶向前方。摩托车从天台边缘一跃而出的时候，哈利闭上眼睛，胳膊几乎是要把梅林勒断了的力度。梅林觉得好笑。落在下面那个一层高的车库上的时候，摩托车发出砰的一声巨响，下面的整个车库都跟着震动起来。这声音很大，估摸着很快就会有人赶过来。梅林不敢停留片刻，脚下再次踩上油门，顺着车库顶棚继续往前冲，直接跃出了庄园的围墙。

他们一道砸在地上。甫一落地，梅林丝毫不耽搁，立刻锐不可当的绝尘而去了。

过了半晌，他们驶出不小的一段距离以后，哈利才放松了胳膊，在行驶产生的风中开口道：“你他妈的吓死我了。我心脏病真的要发作了。”

梅林不冷不热的说道：“你他妈才是要吓死我了，你刚刚想死在那上面？不嫌丢人吗？”

“你这不是来了？你怎么不开车，这东西太意外了。”哈利对他的指责嗤之以鼻。

“堵车，你想象得到，伦敦的交通。”梅林简单的解释。风猎猎的从耳边吹过，哈利不说话了，他便也不开口，而且突然想要珍惜这段刺激又平静的时光。经过了这么久，这么久了，好像他终于有了这么个机会，与哈利几乎毫无隔膜的接触和交流。他曾想过，如果有这样的机会，他必须好好审视他们的关系。可能过几天就可以了。解决了这个问题就可以了。他想起吉姆对哈利说“你当时说你爱的那个人”，那是实话吗？是的话，是谁？梅林想自己是不是有些自恋，但是想来想去都像是自己——如果真的是，又该怎么办？问他你为什么要赶我走？太奇怪了，更何况他其实知道哈利为什么会做出那种决定——况且最终做出选择的是他自己。

这时哈利幽幽的开口了：“我念书的时候，总看见那些女孩子坐在人家的自行车后座上，就一直希望也有人载我去学校，最好是骑着摩托的。”

他还真是特别——梅林想，自己那时候也骑自行车上学，心里更想后座上能有个女孩子。他问道：“就像是现在这样？”

哈利把下巴搁在他的后背上，答道：“不完全，我没有幻想到哈雷这一步。这太酷了，超乎我那时所能想象得到的。”

梅林笑了笑，调侃道：“那待会儿来我家喝咖啡？我爸妈不在，你可以留下过夜。”

梅林看不见哈利的动作，但是能感觉到他的下巴在背上蹭了蹭，意味着他摇了摇头：“不，同学。”他轻轻说道：“我不和处男做。”

“我的上帝啊。”梅林笑了一声：“你怎么知道这个？”

哈利闷闷的说道：“不是处男谁会留人过夜？”

梅林忍不住在头盔里翻白眼：“……你当时留我在家过夜了，你忘了？”

过了半天，哈利才在他腰间狠狠捏了一把：“闭嘴吧。”

他们抵达Kingsman总部没多久，艾格西就到了。他快步跑上前，一把抱住哈利，露出那种想要上沙发或者床的小狗一样的表情，眼睛也几乎要泪汪汪的。

哈利任由他抱着，摸摸他的脑袋，轻声道：“嘘，别说别的，你安全脱身就好。”洛克茜在他们身后露出嫌弃的表情。等他们分开的时候，哈利笑道：“你也来抱梅林一下？能出来也多亏他。”

艾格西突然想到了自己那个“梅林太太”的联想，立刻变成遭受挫败的大型犬的表情，担心自己被梅林掐上一把。但他仍旧是抱了梅林一下。出乎意料的是，这个拥抱很结实，很温暖，带着汽油和火药的味道，但是非常令人具有安全感——这是什么？艾格西感觉有点恍恍惚惚的。

万幸没有人注意到这个。他们前往会议室，亚瑟和帕西瓦尔已经到了，又等了一会儿，十二骑士才到齐。哈利掏出硬盘，艾格西也取出芯片。他们一起把这些战果放在桌子上。

“老样子，交给梅林吧。”亚瑟审视了一番这两个物件，又环视一圈，说道。

两名卖了命拿回证据的骑士，哈利和艾格西，都不说话，表示默认。其他骑士也就都没开口。而这时帕西瓦尔推了推眼镜，发表意见：“先前消息就是在场之中的人泄露的，我认为现在大家都需要避嫌，不要让我们这里的人接手了吧。”

“但是梅林不会有问题吧，如果他有，那刚刚倒不如就不管我和加拉哈德的命。”艾格西说道。

“道理是这个道理，”帕西瓦尔虽然同意，但仍旧坚持自己的意见：“但是如果不这样做，也很难服众。”

亚瑟在这时开口：“但是其他人对人物的了解程度和对技术的精通都不如他。”

“我认为可以这样，梅林可以做审核和指导，整体的分析破解靠技术组那几个没涉及过核心机密而且干净的孩子。”哈利开口道。梅林看了他一眼。哈利向他点点头。他的意思是，不是怀疑你，只不过这样更保险。梅林看懂了，内心叹口气。他属实不该在哈利面前保守秘密，搞得每次看到他的眼睛都感觉有些心虚。

不过这个结果是恰当的，是他们预先所计划到的。至于加拉哈德，他以后会解释给他听，虽然可能会冒着挨打的风险。


	49. Chapter 49

【Chapter 49】  
  
会议告一段落以后，哈利和艾格西一起离开。梅林走在他们前面，哈利步子大，赶上梅林的时候与他攀谈了两句，然后他们就自然而然的一起往外走。变成了三个人一起走的情况，艾格西感觉自己有点手足无措，大概是最近接收到的信息量太大的缘故。他深深呼吸了两次，摆出比较常规的脸色，上帝啊，他可不想把做特工学到的表情管理知识运用到自己的日常生活当中。他在这时回头看了看，洛克茜离他不远，他们打了个招呼，然后艾格西站住脚等洛克茜走过来。作为同一批的两个年轻人，他们的关系走得很近。

洛克茜很高兴的碰了碰他的胳膊：“可以啊，效率很快嘛！”

艾格西叹了口气：“但是还没有得到结果。只有半个月时间了，我感觉……”

“乐观一点。”金发的少女笑道：“我们都相信你呢。等技术部出结果，我感觉就能接近真相了哦。”

“会是谁啊？”艾格西喃喃的说道。他看了一眼前面的哈利和梅林的背影。等查到了卧底的名字，他们会是什么反应？会生气？会失望？还是会怎么样呢？不过，不管是谁，应该都不会在他们两个当中。有没有可能是呢？艾格西吓了一跳，一边觉得这没关系，是大胆但是客观的猜测；一边又觉得这样猜测，本身也是一种伤害。总之，不能想下去了。

“越接近真相，我越觉得有点紧张。”艾格西笑了笑，顺手拉了拉衣服袖子，抱起胳膊。

洛克茜看了看前面，确定哈利和梅林不会听到，压低声音问道：“你还住在加拉哈德家里？”

“嗯。”艾格西心不在焉的回答。

“加拉哈德对你也太好了。”洛克茜嘟囔着说道。艾格西咧了咧嘴，他必须承认是挺好的，除了偶尔的尴尬。他冷不丁的开口了：“如果你遇见你爸爸谈恋爱，是什么感觉？”

“我爸爸？胡说什么，我爸妈关系很好。”洛克茜莫名其妙的答道。

艾格西连连摇头：“不不不，我只是比喻。”

“哦，我明白了。”洛克茜了然的笑了笑：“没什么感觉啊，恋爱会有界限吗？——绝对不会有哪种喜欢是不体面的。”

艾格西想了想，说道：“就算他恋爱的对象会令你觉得震惊也是这样吗？”

“那当然，任何爱情都是合情合理的。”洛克茜眨眨眼睛。

艾格西走出大门的时候，哈利站在门口等他，梅林在和他聊着什么。哈利正点起一根烟，接着便深吸一口，喃喃道：“这个什么时候能结束？我厌倦这种事。麻烦死了。”

“这更像标准的间谍戏。”艾格西走到他身边，笑道：“而不是装模作样的那种。”

“这可能是一个特工所能经历的最不舒服的任务。”梅林一边对艾格西说，一边把手伸到哈利面前。哈利怔了一下，瞟他一眼。他记得最开始的时候梅林确实没有烟瘾，也不常抽烟，可能抽过最多的是哈利的二手烟。但是哈利什么都没问，从外套口袋里掏出银烟盒，抽出一根，递到梅林嘴边。梅林自然而然的一偏头，给叼在嘴里。哈利正在口袋里摸打火机，手却被梅林按住了。

哈利呆了一呆，梅林就已经凑上来，他歪了下脑袋，嘴唇里含着烟，在哈利那燃烧着的烟头上借了个火。然后仰起头，面不改色的吸了吸，吐出一线青烟。

哈利有点无可奈何。刚刚他们的姿态，某种程度上说，简直可以算是一种接吻——艾格西还在呢！哈利看了看艾格西，借着烟草的气息让自己平复了下心情，拍拍梅林的肩膀，轻声道：“你是对艾格西有什么意见吗？”

“何出此言？我怎么会有意见。”梅林似笑非笑的说道。

哈利挑挑眉毛，扭头看向艾格西，把刚刚嘴里叼着的烟夹到手指里，送到艾格西嘴边：“来一口吗？”

艾格西眼珠子差点掉出来——不管怎样他都没想过这个。梅林一把握住哈利那只手腕，把他的手收回来，漫不经心的说：“别，你知道我是开玩笑。”

哈利对着梅林翻了个白眼，垂下手，不再提烟的事情，只道：“别对艾格西产生奇奇怪怪的想法。”

“我知道，只觉得他那个表情好玩得很。”梅林漫不经心的说道。

艾格西翻了下眼睛，不知道该说什么好，突然觉得洛克茜刚才的开解太表面了，她根本不懂，哈利和梅林，完全是特殊情况，一点都不体面！

到出租车面前的时候，艾格西几乎理所当然的以为梅林也会上车，跟着一起回家。但是他没有来，径自离开了。艾格西这才觉得自己真的傻了，梅林真的不是哈利的太太，哈利也不是他的太太！自己在想什么呢？艾格西简直欲哭无泪，和这两只老狐狸想比，自己在这方面简直像只只会瞪眼睛兔子——或者只能躲起来的老鼠。

梅林到家以后接到了电话。那是他们的单线通讯，专门清除了窃听的专属线路。

对面是熟悉的亚瑟的声音：“没想到他们会这样决定，我以为他们一定会信任你。”

“我也是这么以为，看来这一步走的有点难。我们现在怎么办？”

“我想，只能先下手为强。”

“或者还有人是我们这一边的。”

“我也愿意这么相信，或者你可以一个一个的问过去，不同意的再解决掉。”

梅林呼出一口气：“那样的话，风险和变数都太大。”

“不然就只能一起处理了。 ”亚瑟的声音毫无波动。

“会不会成本太高？凑齐这些人——没有那么容易。”梅林下意识的拿手指扭着衬衫上的扣子。

“你是舍不得加拉哈德吧。我以为你们这些年没有什么联系了，最近又勾搭上了吗？”

“不会。”梅林缓缓答道：“纾解而已。”

亚瑟冷笑一声：“你明白最好，他如果知道真相，你能应付得来？”

梅林实话实说：“我不知道。”

“就算愤怒也比捉摸不透要好。”亚瑟轻蔑的说道。梅林觉得有点生气了，但是没说什么，半晌，开口问道：“瓦伦丁那边？”

亚瑟顿了顿：“我们先处理好再联系他。”

梅林挂上电话，心里缓缓升起一股忧虑。这种庸俗的同盟关系令他觉得恶心，如果说他什么时候觉得年龄给他带来了一些优越性，那就是再也没有谁能对他发号施令。梅林可以接受这个谁的范围里不包括哈利，但是应该、甚至一定要包括亚瑟。只不过现在还不行。简直是一段天昏地暗的日子，只有和哈利这段微妙的关系，反而成了唯一清透的，能带走一部分压力的那种东西。而这种感觉令梅林感觉到一点抱歉。不过眼下他需要处理亚瑟的新想法，至于事情结束之后怎么办？

靠着一种敏锐的洞察力，梅林已经决心接受可能会发生的任何不幸。


	50. Chapter 50

【Chapter 50】  
  
晚餐的时候，艾格西有些心神不宁。他先是对着碗里的罗宋汤发呆，被哈利打断以后，又好几次对着盘子里的西兰花思考。哈利最后极为不文雅的敲了敲盘子边。

艾格西抬起脸，哈利正认真的直视着他的眼睛，当他们目光接触，哈利施施然的问道：“你在想我？”

艾格西确实无法在哈利的目光注视之下证明自己的清白——他确实不清白。

“是……”艾格西小声说道，接着又提高一点音量：“是我的错，我的问题，我不该想这些与我无关的东西。”

“你确实犯了错。”哈利把刀搁在一边，“但是不是你说的那个问题。”

艾格西的脑子飞速运转，想要找到答案，但是失败了：“那……那是什么？”

“你应该问我。“哈利轻轻地说道：”有任何疑问，你应该问我本人，既不应该去问其他人，也不应该让疑问堵在你自己心里。”

“噢。”

这是很简单的道理，艾格西不会不懂，只是方才没有意识到。而哈利突然这样说出来，让他有些猝不及防的噎住了。

“牛排要冷掉了。”哈利朝他的盘子轻轻指了一下。艾格西这才叉起一块送进嘴里，但是却感觉木木的，没什么滋味。他相当确信这种情绪下吃饭会对他的胃有所损伤。

“我不知道该怎么问，也不知道具体该问什么。”艾格西艰难的吞咽了一下。

“你不需要把我当成你的父亲那样的角色去尊敬，我们是同事，是朋友，是合作伙伴，是平等的。”哈利慢慢的说道。

艾格西愣了一下，思忖了片刻：“其实……其实是有点这样的原因。我不是故意……只不过哈利你和我想象中的父亲很相似。”

哈利吃掉一朵西兰花，抬起头看着他：“你想象中的父亲？”

“认真，优秀，负责任，而且教导我。和我妈妈的那个……那个迪恩完全不一样，甚至说完全相反。不仅如此，而且还……”艾格西抿嘴笑了一下，“还给我找到了很好的工作。”

哈利也笑了。他想了想，说道：“起初我是因为你父亲救了我的命，才关注你；但是后来发现你很特别。其实你没有必要这样想。”哈利微微偏了偏头，“你父亲他比我负责得多。如果他能陪在你身边，他一定会是个更好的父亲。”

艾格西笑了笑。他觉得很高兴，虽然他的母亲Michelle也说过这样的话，但是从哈利口中说出来的更接近、更形象。虽然没能和李一起长大，但这至少让艾格西相信自己拥有很不错的基因。

“哈利你已经够好了，我很难想象比你还好会是什么样子，简直不能相信。”艾格西说道，突然又问道：“那么你决定告诉我吗？你的事情。”

哈利想了想：“我可以告诉你一部分。”

艾格西点点头。

“不知道你有没有读过爱伦坡？”

艾格西摇摇头。

“很多年前我在爱丁堡读了他写的《黑猫》。那是一个很怪诞的故事，主角把妻子的尸体和自己养的黑猫一起砌在了墙里面。”哈利简短的讲了一下情节，艾格西点了点头。

“我当年就把我的想法和我的猫一起砌在墙里面了。”

艾格西没有听懂。这个说法有些晦涩。哈利勾了勾唇角，换了比较明白的说法：“我们很年轻的时候就在一起过，但是我——我相信每个人都会想要拥有一个标准的家庭，所以我给了梅林这个选择；但是他恨我给他的这个选择，我猜一半是因为他不想去选，另一半是他以为这是考验；而我也讨厌他，因为他没有选择我。”

“噢。这太……简直有些奇怪。你们为什么不说清楚呢？”艾格西有些激动。

“或许，是因为我们太年轻。”哈利说道：“我也是在没有父亲的环境下成长的，我可以感觉到自己有时候偏离了正轨，和大家格格不入。我是在那个情况下遇到梅林，他很像——”

“像你想要的父亲？不会吧？”艾格西瞪大了眼睛。

“不是的，”哈利狡黠的笑了一下：“虽然我也是后来才发觉，但是我认为他像我的母亲。”

艾格西爆发出一阵笑声。好了，他现在一点都不觉得“梅林太太”这个称呼有什么问题。

“我和吉姆，那天晚会上遇到的那个，没有太多交集。有一年的跨年夜有个针对他的刺杀，我救了他，仅此而已。”哈利解释：“当然我不是想要标榜我有多么洁身自好，我本来也不算是。只不过你看得出来，他不是个省心的。我认识他的时候已经不想再谈感情了。”

“不想再谈感情？这太残忍了。”艾格西忍不住捏了捏自己的手掌：“其实还是因为你没有那么喜欢他吧。”

哈利了然的一点头：“是这个原因。但是，我说的也是是真的。我的名为‘喜欢’的感情已经被我杀掉了，砌在墙里面；但是梅林就像那只猫。我放弃了他两次，但是他时时刻刻都待在那，他不叫，也不拿爪子抓我——但是他就在那，我忍不住还会去想他。”

这回艾格西听懂了最初的那个比喻了。他微微摇摇头：“可是这样太难了。”

“没错。”哈利悠悠的表示同意，目光放向远方，“但是就在这个月，这只猫叫了一声——我立马就忍不住了，把它掏出来。虽然，重新占有自己狠心抛弃的东西，是不合理的。*”

艾格西笑了一下。哈利的表情是他从未见过的，而他理解这种说法：“我反而认为这是个良好的开端。”

“但是我并不知道他为什么突然来找我。”哈利想了想，说道：“我发誓，我不是故意影响你的生活。如果早知道这样，我可能不会让你住进来，不如给你另外找个地方住。”

“不不，”艾格西摆了摆手，笑道：“没关系，我现在觉得没关系啦，真的。”

哈利抱歉的微微一笑，又用不太赞同的神色说道：“但是我有时候还有些……我不好形容。我以为我已经别无所求，不是能谈这个的年纪了。这种故事是有年龄界限的，要发生在你们这样的年轻人身上的。”

“不是这样的。”艾格西想起了洛克茜的话，没有比这更合适的时候了：“任何爱情都是合情合理的。”

哈利沉思的瞅了艾格西一眼。爱情，他说的可真宽泛。哈利一度把爱当成幻梦一样的词，他很少去说，为了防止在内心担上不必要的责任。他以前说过，确实的说过，也是真心实意的说出来的，但是他之前打定主意，在下一次说出口之前，他需要与自己和解。现在看来，似乎也没必要。年轻人确实看的短浅而且理想化，但是以自己的年纪，虽然他以为不适宜于谈爱情，但正好适合于表现出一些简单的、只要我高兴就够了的那种自私自利。

“还没必要用上这个词，说到这种高度呢。”哈利掩饰的笑了笑，“快吃完你的东西，晚餐之后我可以给你讲讲你父亲。”

艾格西几乎欢呼了一声。

哈利其实还是希望李的故事能更多的吸引艾格西的注意力，而不是自己的。怎么说，多少还有些害臊。

————

*但丁《神曲》地狱篇


	51. Chapter 51

【Chapter 51】  
  
艾格西记得自己那天穿的很讲究，在任务以外的时间，他很少那样打扮起来。但是，毕竟是圣诞节，Kingsman不是一般的那种公司，出于安全考虑，当然不会有团建啊、集体活动什么的，但是他们会举办圣诞晚会。艾格西知道这个的时候很惊讶，他是第一次参加，很努力的才能掩饰自己期待和紧张的心情——而且，他有些担心这会是最后一次。  
  
洛克茜从大厅里面给他开了门。她打扮的很漂亮，礼服裙子上面露出白皙漂亮的脖子和肩部线条。她非常热情和殷勤的拉住艾格西的手，把他拽进大厅里面去。晚会很有些小布尔乔亚的意味，艾格西不清楚上流社会该是什么样子，但是如果说这就是，应该没有人会否认。毕竟他们的衣着都足够贵气，而室内装点着荷兰的桌布、意大利的灯具和烛台、波西米亚的餐具和壁毯、维也纳的花瓶，花瓶里插着大朵的香水百合和蔷薇，空气里洋溢着花朵的芬芳和各种香水的味道。

“好地方，不是吗？”艾格西喃喃的说道。洛克茜替他从侍者手里拿了一杯香槟，“别担心，明天大概就能出结果了。”

艾格西知道她指的是什么，当然是硬盘和芯片的调查。对于洛克茜对自己的了解和开导，艾格西都非常感激，但是他并不敢保持乐观。洛克茜又和他聊了一会儿，吃了点东西，就预备去跳舞。她本来想拉着艾格西一起，但是艾格西有点心不在焉，推脱说一会儿再跳。洛克茜没说什么，拍了拍他的肩膀，去找帕西瓦尔。

艾格西在人群中发现了梅林。大概是由于不怎么出外勤的缘故，艾格西每次看见他，他穿的都很随意，西服还是第一次见。不得不说，能让人眼前一亮。

他主动走到梅林面前去，开了个玩笑：“今天打扮的不错嘛，加拉哈德会喜欢这个的。”

其实他穿的还是比别人要冷峻，衬衫是黑色的，外面穿灰色的西服外套，走近前能看出交织着白线。艾格西被迫再次意识到梅林的腿有多长——上帝简直天杀的不公平。

梅林往他眼底望了一下：“看来，他给你进行了一番开导？”

“算是。”艾格西在心里默默的想，如果梅林开口问，那么自己是不是要把哈利那些深情款款的话告诉他？还是说使个坏，等他自己发现？

梅林看着他细微的表情，没有开口。他并不是不想问，只是他现在还不想知道，而且，虽然艾格西是个可爱的年轻人，但是梅林并不想突然多出一个中间人来。他们已经是可以随便不要脸面的年纪了，这大概是年龄增长带来的好处之一，可以随便说想说的话。

艾格西见他没问，当然也不会自讨没趣。他刚刚环顾自周都没有发现哈利的身影，这会儿遇见了梅林，眼睛下意识的在他身后和周围仔细睃巡着。

“你没找到加拉哈德？”梅林注意到了他的眼神。

艾格西只好点头：“没有。他来了吗？”

“他来了有一会儿了，”梅林拿手指往上方指了指：“你听。”

艾格西竖起耳朵，但是除了音乐声什么都没听到。钢琴正在演奏一首厚重而且华丽的华尔兹舞曲，又包含来自俄罗斯的冷冽气质。艾格西听了一会儿，什么都没听出来。他并不具备有多少音乐鉴赏方面的知识储备，这一点哈利和梅林应该都知道。

“我听不懂。”艾格西诚实的回答。

梅林挑起了一边眉毛，漏出一点点笑声：“听不懂，这是什么奇怪的形容，音乐还有听不听得懂的说法？”看见艾格西瘪了下嘴，梅林解释道：“加拉哈德没给你弹过钢琴？”

“是他在那里？”艾格西愣了一下，往那个方向看了一眼，穿过人群、酒杯、繁复的裙子和花朵，他隐隐约约看到三角钢琴露出来的一个角。那么哈利就在那后面。

梅林说道：“是啊。不然还能是谁？”

艾格西有些挫败。哈利确实没有为他弹过什么，梅林这样问，想必是没少给梅林弹过。这可不太平等。

“你连这个都能听出来？”艾格西睁大眼睛。梅林无可奈何的看了他一眼：“当然不是，你来之前我也没找到他，最后发现原来他坐在在那。”

艾格西扶了一下额头，不说话了，就站在原地听哈利的演奏。梅林看了看表，也沉默着。过了一会儿，艾格西留意到梅林又看了一次手表。有点奇怪，他两首曲子之前才看了一次。他在等什么？艾格西正准备开口问的时候，梅林却转身走开了。艾格西看着他的背影消失在人群中，再一扭头，正看见洛克茜在舞池边缘冲着他招手。哈利弹的曲子，还是该跳一次舞，不知道下次还有这机会了没有——艾格西这样想着，就迎着洛克茜走了过去。

梅林自然而然的走到那架三角钢琴面前。

仍旧是哈利在那里。他弹了很多首了，还没有尽兴的样子。他今天打扮的整齐而且漂亮，藏青色的西服料子很讲究，但是毫无新意，因为他平时就是这样的，此刻也显不出有哪里不一样；他的手指在琴键上舞动的样子很优雅，但是也不出奇，因为钢琴本来就是优雅的，再平凡的人一旦擅长这个，也就会沾上贵气。所以梅林上一眼下一眼的打量着，也就觉得这是一个普通的哈利。

听见梅林的脚步声接近，哈利微微抬起头，看了他一眼，手下的动作没停，很快垂下眼去。梅林静静的看着他，等到哈利停手才靠近他面前。

“我们一起过了很多圣诞节了。”梅林眨了一下一边眼睛。哈利很坦然的冲他笑了一下：“确实太多了。”

哈利的态度太平缓，梅林一时竟不知该说什么。哈利在他面前一向是态度比较激烈的，就算脸上看不出，他心里总有些这样或者那样的弯弯绕绕，很少能坦然相对。

“你有什么想听的吗？”哈利笑了笑，那小小的两个酒窝又浮现出来了：“我好像从来没问过你这个。”

梅林又看了一回表。虽然他们还有一点时间。

“take me home country roads？”

“乡村？你喜欢这种噢。”哈利忍俊不禁的看着他，“你真是不客气，我怎么可能会。我没弹过。”

梅林一点都不意外：“那就算了。”

“别啊——别算了。我头一回想给你弹你喜欢的。”哈利掏出手机，“我找个谱子。”

哈利很快就找到了钢琴谱。他慢慢的弹了几段音节，尝试了一会儿。梅林抬头看了看，大厅里的人们都投来疑惑的目光。哈利熟悉的很顺利，他全不在意其他人的反应，也不考虑是不是还有人在跳舞，已经开始不管不顾的开始照着谱子往后弹。梅林叹了口气，他靠在身后的廊柱上，那些红白色的蔷薇环绕在他周围，而哈利身畔是一大捧粉红色的百合。那些香气熏得他有些晕，于是他不由自主的张开嘴唇，轻声唱了起来。他的声音慢慢变大，最后，几乎是放声歌唱。他听到同事们有节奏的打拍子的声音，看到艾格西的笑脸，看到洛克茜惊讶的表情，也看到帕西瓦尔严肃的神态。而哈利似乎是笑了。


	52. Chapter 52

【Chapter 52】  
  
一曲结束，特工们稀里哗啦的鼓起掌来，还有人起哄要再来一首。梅林看了看表。这回只有一个小时了，不能再拖。  
  
他在等待的是亚瑟的计划。亚瑟决定直接解决掉Kingsman的高层骑士。梅林完全不怀疑，如果亚瑟的计划正常进行，其余人被做掉后，自己也会死在他手下，因为他是最了解情况的人——他的同谋。  
  
当然，是名义上的。实际上，亚瑟现在是Kingsman当中的卧底，梅林应该算是卧底中的卧底。  
  
梅林自己其实并没有想过什么——做反卧底、双面间谍什么的。他应该算是半推半就的，起初他看出了亚瑟开始进行一些小动作，但是他并不具备质疑的权力，而且他本以为亚瑟只不过是为了钱，做一些中饱私囊的事情，也就睁一眼闭一眼了。但是后来兰斯洛特死了，梅林立马知道了，亚瑟很有可能是动了手脚。  
  
梅林当时只觉得慌乱，这不是他一个人能搞定的问题，如今的Kingsman当中他只信任加拉哈德，但是他们的关系还没有修复。而在他能够贸然行动之前，有两个人找上了他。  
  
一个是帕西瓦尔。帕西瓦尔首先对他说明了卧底的问题，然后表示希望他帮忙。其实梅林很诧异帕西瓦尔如此信任他，但是正合他意，他答应了下来。  
  
一个是亚瑟。亚瑟对他进行了兼具威胁、劝服和利诱的说法，显然准备了很久，什么你的违规行为、你的养子、你的理想，如此等等，不一而足。梅林也答应了，当然，是假的。  
  
他从未认同过亚瑟的想法，也不赞同他的行为。梅林既不相信亚瑟的鬼话，也不相信他那装作理想主义左翼的虚伪的演讲。对亚瑟，他只有一个想法，这个老头子不仅老了，而且老糊涂了，可能这件事情在他提出Kingsman内部的科技改革时就露出了端倪，他畏惧他们这些年轻而且富有实力的家伙，又不愿交出最高领导的权力，因此忌惮他们。  
  
梅林做内勤，起初是由于哈利；但是一直留在那个岗位，某种程度上来说，也有受到亚瑟的影响。  
  
后来那段时间，他和帕西瓦尔想办法，一点点、悄悄的铲除了亚瑟的眼线和根基，现在他们要审判他唯一差的就是确凿的证据，而芯片和数据的分析明天就会出结果——没想到，为了应对这个，亚瑟策划了一起爆炸。他居然做的这样绝，那么他们也不必再等着遵循什么程序正义。梅林和帕西瓦尔决定今晚带着圆桌骑士里的几位，直接去解决掉他，毕竟再没有什么证据比谋杀自己的同僚更直接。  
  
他走上前，捞住哈利的胳膊，低头在他耳边道：“你出来一下，我有话要对你说……”  
  
他这句话没能够说完。  
  
他恍然间好像听到了破空般的声音，感觉到呼啸而来的热气。可能大部分是错觉，但是也有一部分是多年的特工生涯给予他的直觉，一瞬间，他把哈利的身体往自己怀里一揽，然后往地上一扑。  
  
大概有几秒以后，时间长的梅林以为自己估计错了，但是接下来就听见一声巨响，好像一阵天雷，也好像一场地震。整栋楼都发出了轰隆的声音，一瞬间，这庞大建筑的右半侧已经炸成了飞灰。  
  
梅林猛然意识到，亚瑟更改了时间，这个老疯子，他告诉梅林的时间是一个小时以后，只留下预定的几位骑士进行事务处理的时候；如果不是部署的时候他随手调整了坐标，他们就真的都要报销在这里了，全部的——包括他自己。他还是估计错了，亚瑟根本等不及要最后解决他，他本就打算一劳永逸。  
  
他们的晚会场地在建筑的左侧，虽然没有直接炸在这里，但难免受了波及。梅林把哈利结结实实的扑在了钢琴下面，那个沉重而且昂贵的三角钢琴为他们挡住了大部分掉落的砖块。梅林的耳朵里回荡着爆炸造成的耳鸣，眼前发黑。这时候有一只手推他的肩膀，是哈利，他清醒的比梅林快。然后哈利短促的惊叫了一声。原来哈利见他没反应，往他背上一摸，感觉到温热的液体，一看才发现满手是血。  
  
哈利愣了愣，用力起身扶起梅林，让他坐在琴凳上，凑到他背后仔细一看，等看到是被碎裂的花瓶扎了进去，才稍稍松口气。  
  
“伤口不太深。但是你别乱动。我看应该不至于伤到内脏……”哈利很快很急的说着。  
  
梅林晃了晃头，说道：“没事，这算什么，以前挨过的比这严重多了。”他撑起身体，看着哈利：“我们快出去。后面可能还有。”  
  
哈利稍稍平静下来，抬起眼皮看着他，但是那眼神变得复杂和暗沉的，好像一直看进他心底的最深处。在梅林来得及问什么之前，哈利突然凑上前，一把捧住他的脸，用力的把他压到琴键上去，砰的发出一串混乱的乐声。梅林愣住了，忘记了要回应，但哈利娴熟的吻他，简直像炫耀一样的。他用柔软的舌头舔他的齿缝，用牙齿咬他的嘴唇；他夺走了他的呼吸，并且吮吸他口腔里的软肉。梅林感觉自己的骨头缝发酸，在猛烈的烧灼，他从哈利口中品出了他自己鲜血的重量，在他心里留下滚烫的温度。他的血顺着伤口在流失，可能已经流到地板上去了，但是他并不反抗，也不怀疑，他全盘接受了，甚至突然希望哈利可以在这里操他，这样他们就将融为一体，身体陷在残破的蔷薇花瓣当中，而灵魂将永远在这残垣断壁间徘徊。

在他失去理智之前，哈利猝不及防的松开了他。梅林发出不满的咕哝声，但是很快，他的耳边响起艾格西的声音，令他想起这周围还有其他人。

哈利脸上冲动的表情开始消退，多少也唤回了梅林的意识。他转过头去，这才看见艾格西焦急的面容。他慌张的说着什么，梅林分辨了一下才接收到信息。他说的是，帕西瓦尔出事了。

梅林愣了一下，哈利挽着他的胳膊拉着他站起身。他们看到帕西瓦尔躺在地上，脸上沾着血。洛克茜正抱着他，唤他的名字。

艾格西简单的解释道：“被吊灯上掉下来的一块玻璃球砸到了。他救了洛克茜。”

“都别说了，带他出去，这里随时可能还有危险。”梅林的嘴唇有些发抖，“眼镜都不要戴了，扔在这里。”

哈利第一个摘了眼镜。艾格西很疑惑，但没有问。面对其他人诧异的目光，哈利只是冷冷的说道：“照他说的做。”

他们走了没多远，身后又是一阵惊雷般的爆炸。哈利搀着梅林，艾格西和洛克茜扶着帕西瓦尔，其他幸存的同事之间也互相依靠着。他们回过头，看见那十几分钟之前还精巧的屹立着的白房子，现在已经像乐高一样零落的散开在草坪上。他们都没有说话。这个圣诞节，就算是对特工来说，也太过于刺激了。 


	53. Chapter 53

【Chapter 53】

变故陡然发生，所有人的目光都投在了加拉哈德身上。亚瑟不在场，他现在是最有声望和话语权的骑士，包括年龄也是最大的，大家寄托希望于他，实在是情理之中。

“大家都先送伤员去急救。艾格西，你送帕西去医院，”哈利冷静的说道：“Kingsman最近的医疗点我会发给你。”

艾格西很快的点了点头。洛克茜抿了抿嘴，但是没有反对。

“我也带梅林去……”

哈利的话音未落，梅林抢下了话头：“回萨维尔街去。”

哈利转过脸来看着他。他们的脸挨得很近，“你受伤了。”他很沉静的说。

哈利——身为加拉哈德的那一部分，显然意识到了什么。梅林立马发觉了。他是在怀疑，还是已经确信？他知道到了什么地步？但是梅林不畏惧这个。他当然很坦然的：“我没关系。”他简短的说了一句。哈利也就不再发表意见。

加拉哈德带着这些健全的特工回到了熟悉的裁缝店。最后他们找到那个隐蔽的控制室，由于职业原因，这并不难。在那扇门里面，坐在那面板前的确实是亚瑟。有几个同事倒抽了一口气，而哈利和洛克茜都冷着脸，没有发出任何声音，也没有做出任何多余的情绪反应，梅林拿不准他们是早有预期还是控制得太好。亚瑟独自背对着他们坐着，没有开灯，显出一种惊悚而且神秘的氛围。哈利皱着眉头，嘴里骂了一句shit，不客气的拍了一下开关。灯光大亮。那种冷战间谍的氛围立马就消失了。他们这回看清楚了亚瑟，并且意识到他确实老了，风烛残年，大势已去，眼睛都已经变得浑浊。梅林感觉到疑惑，说不清他是什么时候开始变成这样的。也许是认知到自己构建的世界崩塌的瞬间，但或许更早就已经有了这个苗头。他想起很多年前那个圣诞夜，金发戴眼镜的那个男人潇洒的姿态，很难想象和面前这风度全无的白发老头是一个人。

亚瑟又开始发表他的演讲了。他在说些什么鬼东西啊，他说Kingsman已经开始腐朽，而他只是在为这没能符合他理想的一切做出了另一种选择。他的声音时断时续，嘴唇微微发抖，大概他根本不相信自己失败的真实存在。但没有人在意他，亚瑟早就不是那大家心目中的英雄，那甚至不是恨，因为没有爱过又哪来的恨——他正在被遗忘，那不是心中暂时的、尚可补救的遗忘，而是一种更残酷且不可逆转的遗忘，死亡的遗忘。而梅林看向自己眼前，加拉哈德的背影，他站在亚瑟面前，有着端正的肩膀和直挺的脊背，梅林知道他的样子在那些年轻人眼里就好像一尊神像，掩盖了亚瑟回光返照的一切可能——毋庸置疑，亚瑟已经完蛋了。如果梅林不是因为身后那个伤口而保持着忍耐的神色，那他现在可能很会为亚瑟那煞有介事的蠢话而发出笑声。

然而在梅林思索的同时，洛克茜动了。她冲上前去，加拉哈德拉住她的手腕，但是她用力的挣动着。在哈利有所动作之前，她说：“你知道有人为你所谓的理想死去了吗？他们都是好人——帕西……”

这次加拉哈德用上了更多的力气，很快的把洛克茜拽了回来。他微微偏头，把这个女孩半搂半抱在怀里，阻止了她的动作，洛克茜也不再说话，她沉默而压抑的任由哈利抱着他，想必是哭了。但是亚瑟的身体动了一下，仿佛刚刚从另一个时空被拉出来。

“帕西瓦尔？他是个好人，确实。我很抱歉。或许，我可以拿什么来交换我的命？”亚瑟平淡的笑了，脸上甚至出现奇怪的光彩。梅林为他的表情愣了一下，如果不是失血导致的大脑缺氧短暂的影响了他的思考力，他当然会意识到危险，也会想办法阻止，但加拉哈德的动作更快，他放开那个女孩，两步迈到亚瑟面前，一把揪起他的衣领：“你他妈的给我闭嘴。”他一边说一边掏出枪抵在他的咽喉上。但是亚瑟没有理会，他的目光透过镜片投射在梅林身上。

“即便他在孤军奋战，是不是，梅林？”

于是他都明白了。加拉哈德已经打开了保险，但是紧接着他泄了气般的松了手。

“不可能。不可能是他。我们会找到证据的。”

加拉哈德放开了亚瑟。梅林仍旧看着他的背影，也就无从窥测他的表情。

“你们会找到我们是一伙的证据的。”亚瑟说道。他努力在脸上带上一点轻蔑，但是很失败，看起来更像将死之人的挣扎。

梅林沉默的看着。哈利知道的果然不多，他发现了，然后凭借感情和直觉的相信他。这挺好的，但是也不那么好。他很清楚，亚瑟想必已经在行动之前销毁了各种文件，看来他多少发现了自己潜伏在他身侧的蛛丝马迹。而帕西瓦尔——只有他能给他作证。

艾格西是清醒的人里面最晚知道发生了什么的。他彻夜跟着医生，第二天才回到哈利家里。哈利不在，他就到裁缝店去找他。然后他才获知，Kingsman已经开启了对梅林的调查，就目前来说，梅林确实有相当不可忽视的和亚瑟的沟通记录。起初，艾格西震惊到说不出话来。哈利问他帕西瓦尔的情况，艾格西微微摇摇头，他很抱歉，但是帕西瓦尔确实还没醒过来，而且医生说可能还要一阵子——他们也不清楚具体需要多久。甚至他有可能醒不过来，艾格西想了想，咽了口唾沫，没有说出整句话。

哈利没有追问他，只是长久的叹了口气。这可能是唯一的希望。但是它破灭了。骑士们群情激愤，急于为两个叛徒定罪。而目前被推到最前面的正是加拉哈德。他们盯着他，逼迫他能拿出完美的答复——或者说，他们期待的答复。有些人知道一部分哈利和梅林的关系，另一些人道听途说的知道了那些纠葛，在这个时期，这种流言蜚语更快的传播了出去。因此，这个事件甚至成为了一场考试。

艾格西不知道自己该相信谁——加拉哈德当然是，而且经常是正确的，他敏锐并且机智，但是谁知道他是不是被感情蒙蔽了双眼呢？至于梅林，没错，他是最好的内勤，艾格西根本不敢相信他会是反叛者，但是或许那本来就不出于本心，而只是为虎作伥呢。

但是无论如何，不该是加拉哈德。不该由他来调查和做出决定，这根本不合理。艾格西知道那是投票的结果，但是在他看来，那完全不叫民主，参与决策的人不是精英，而是一群蠢货——这根本是多数人暴政，他们像要处死苏格拉底那样对加拉哈德和梅林做出了审判。


	54. Chapter 54

【Chapter 54】

虽然受到了关押，但梅林的日子并不算得上多么难过。

大多数时间，他待在禁闭室里，以前这里是用来给受训的新的孩子们的，在他们打架的时候，梅林会让他们各自坐在这里面，等冷静下来再出去。不过现在不太一样，他虽然已经很冷静了，但是他不能出去。

梅林抬头看看那面镜子，他非常清楚那是单面透视的玻璃。他调整了一下姿势，让自己端端正正的坐在那低矮的床边，脚搁在地面，手腕放在膝盖上。

陆陆续续的，有人来看他。有的人进来了，用各种方式问询和调查，但是什么都发现不了，毕竟他还是个特工。有的人没有进来。他知道有些人选择了只在玻璃后面注视他，试图从他的表情当中寻找到一丝丝情绪的痕迹。梅林知道他们期待什么，可能是悔恨，可能是叛逆，可能是骄傲，但是都没有，他心绪几无波动，也就懒得拿那些乱七八糟的面具伪装自己。

洛克茜来看过他。她告诉他，最开始怀疑有卧底的是加拉哈德，也是他授意帕西瓦尔去调查的，这回梅林才明白了兰斯洛特死后的哈利为什么那么平静。他在计划这个。“就算你不在意别人，你能对不起加拉哈德吗？”洛克茜问了之后拧着眉毛看着他。“我没有。”梅林简短的回答。小姑娘似乎不满意，脸上虽然很冷静，但是梅林看得出来她内心的挣扎和愤怒，大概兰斯洛特都要爱上帕西瓦尔，梅林这样想。

有人轻蔑的对他说，如果不是加拉哈德，他们会拷打他，用各种方式，比如用浸湿的毛巾捂在他的口鼻上，拔掉他的指甲，给他电击——如此种种，不一而足。他们是特工，本来就不必遵循世俗的法律。

“无所谓。”梅林认真的思考之后，这样回答。

艾格西来了好几次。每次他的目的似乎都不一样，第一次是上头让他负责调查，艾格西果然是相对有些洞察力的，他指出了晚会那天梅林提早就保护了加拉哈德。

“所以其实你一直盯着我们。”梅林问道。

艾格西并不怎么动摇：“大家……大家都看着你们呢。”

第二次他来的时候看起来很生气。他和洛克茜吵架了，他不知道自己能不能坚持信任他，如果帕西瓦尔再不醒来的话。为了避嫌，加拉哈德现在不能去探望帕西瓦尔，因为他和梅林的特殊关系，他们预防他会为了梅林的清白成为薛定谔的猫，而让帕西瓦尔醒不过来。

“既然这样，为什么还要决定由他处置我？”

艾格西更生气了，他说：“我他妈怎么知道。我也不同意这个。”

那之后哈利来了一次。梅林感觉自己被关押了很久，但是哈利很久都没进过禁闭室。当他终于走进来了，他的姿态仍旧是优雅而且果断的，眼睛微微眯着，而那总是抿起来的嘴巴是松弛的。

“我有点累。”梅林看着他，短暂的说道。

“嘘，我不是来审讯你的。”哈利摇了摇头。

他坐下身，从西服里面掏出几个信封。梅林沉默的看着他，哈利拆开其中一个，梅林这回才发现那些信封上的黄色不是原本的颜色，而是时间导致的。

哈利解释道：“他们在你家发现了这个，然后就给我了。”

“噢。”梅林歪了歪头，他记起来了，那是哈利为了Kingsman与他分开——这样形容有点奇怪，但是如果撇除主观想法，这算是客观事实——的那个时候他给哈利写的信。哈利当时悄无声息的搬走了，那些信，他没有发觉，梅林就把它们拿回去，并且一直保留着。

哈利展开信纸，梅林垂下眼睛，他不想听，但是哈利想必不会停止。他也就不说话。

哈利一封接着一封的读，不放过任何一个词。信上写的都是简单而且青涩的内容。但是如今听来，有些恍如隔世，那像是初恋的情书，言语里隐含着羞涩的热情。哈利是倒着读的，从日期最晚的那一封开始，于是这个连续的故事就和梅林记忆当中不同，成了一个从疑虑到快乐的节奏。最后，哈利读出他摘抄的那一段话：“追求真实存在是真正爱知者的天性……”

“他会继续追求，爱的锋芒不会变钝，爱的热情不会降低。[1]”梅林抬起头，接下了这段话的后半部分。

哈利突然站了起来，然后重重的跌倒在地上。他的心脏病，梅林差点忘了这茬了，他吓了一跳，扑上去揽住他的后背。

“我有时候会想……倒是不如死了。”哈利喘着气说道。梅林急切的往他衣服里摸过去：“别说傻话……你别说了。”

哈利却不停：“你别找了……就这样算了。”

这时有人从外面打开门冲了进来。是艾格西，梅林确实没预料到在外面看的是他，但是现在顾不得那么多了。艾格西手足无措，慌张的问道：“怎么了？哈利？”

“老毛病，快找他的药。”梅林简短的回答。哈利并不配合，他们花了一点时间才找到药瓶。梅林急切的喂给他一颗。等哈利缓过气，艾格西抓着他的肩膀问梅林：“他这样多久了？”

“今年才开始的。”梅林慢慢的回答。艾格西不再说话，扶着哈利出去了。

他们走后，梅林回到床边，坐着思考了一会儿，静静的躺下了。他在被子里伸开手掌。那是哈利的药瓶。他拿着的，可能是加拉哈德最大的秘密，他的退路。

艾格西第三次来的时候，整个人要平静多了。

“我知道你受的精神折磨很严重。”他很慢地说道。梅林挑挑眉毛，不知道怎么应答。

“加拉哈德怎么办呢？”艾格西的眼睛朝着他的方向看，但是并没有看着他。他两眼放空，“你觉得你爱他吗？”

梅林在这时做下了决定。

“你帮不了他。”梅林简短的说道：“你跟他说，我的那个养子，薇奥拉的儿子还在念书，希望他帮我照顾他。他叫西萨里奥。”

“哦，”艾格西第一次知道这个，“为什么说这个呢？”

“算是给他一个牵挂。”

“我知道，我问的不是……”

艾格西的话没能说完，他愣住了，扑上来抓住梅林的胳膊。但是梅林已经不太感觉得到了，他口鼻里溢出浓厚的血腥味，想必在艾格西看来是很惊悚的。但是对不起了，孩子。

“如果可以……请把我的遗体送回家去吧。”

梅林对世界的感官戛然而止。

他们找来了法医，找来了同事，他们不仅验尸、查指纹和DNA，而且讨论整容的可能性。但是最后讨论的结果是，不敢说这不是梅林，自然也就说明，这就是梅林，只不过面对那些提出质疑的人，他们不敢立刻斩钉截铁的下结论。

对于别人来说，这是叛徒自己选择的结果。但是艾格西很担心。他一直看着哈利，哈利一直一言不发的站在房间角落里。

“这就是他能做到的赎罪吗？”不知道是谁问了一句。

加拉哈德平静的看着他的尸体：“不是赎罪。这是他的卡诺莎之行[2]。”

————

[1]柏拉图《理想国》

[2]神圣罗马帝国皇帝亨利四世冒着风雪，前往意大利北部的卡诺莎城堡，向教皇格列高利七世“忏悔罪过”。后用来形容不愿或被迫的忏悔。


	55. Chapter 55

【终章】  
  
加拉哈德在一个阴雨连绵的早晨出发。这着实没什么特别的，英国的天气，老样子，差。特别在现在这种季节。

艾格西本来打算和哈利一起去。他心里总是存在一种莫名的心悸。不仅为了哈利显而易见的心理问题，而且为了他现在的心脏病。

“我想和他两个人待一会儿。”哈利穿一身的黑色，还打着黑色的领带，他的脸色很糟糕，看起来好像老了很多似的。没有什么力量能说服他，艾格西也就不得不妥协。

哈利扯出一个微笑，比划了一个手势，说道：“结束以后我会给你打电话的。”

艾格西也笑了笑，他也知道自己的表情估计比哭还难看。

并不是不信任他，哈利现在实在是很难照顾到每个人的心情。再说，他们还会再见的，摆出那种表情做什么呢？

哈利一手握着方向盘，另一手往嘴里递了一根烟。接近爱丁堡的时候，他掐灭了烟，打开车窗，散掉身上的烟味。车子转了个弯，一路往没有人的方向开过去。最后他停下来，绕到车后面，拉开门。他盯了一会儿那具棺材，然后撬开它。这个过程很容易，哈利故意留下过一条缝隙。

哈利沉默的看了看梅林的脸。他安静的样子，确实不如他活跃的时候好看。梅林应当会同意这个，因为他肯定没见过自己现在这副模样。哈利沉思了一会儿，然后给他拍了几张照片。他怎么拍都不太满意，但是又不擅长像年轻人那样换调色和滤镜，最后也只能罢手。

等做完这一切，哈利看了看时间，靠坐在棺材边上。他走之前买了一份泰晤士报，但是看来看去也没什么意思，渐渐打起了瞌睡。

不知过了多久，有人在他背后抽了他的脑袋一下。力度并不大，但是足够让他清醒，而且不仅仅是清醒，哈利庆幸的松了口气，因为像筹划一次决战那样，他按照预谋行事，而现在终于如愿以偿。

“你是死在我前面吗？不然我怎么会在这里见到你。”梅林有些虚弱，当然，一个这么久没有进食的人当然会有些虚弱。哈利笑了笑，只说道：“反正我没有殉情。”然后他找出食物和水来喂给他。  
  
就算再超乎想象，梅林也已经意识到了，自己没有死。都是假的。原来哈利为他自己准备的就是一场虚假的死亡，他完全不清楚事情会这样发生，在禁闭室里，哈利的暗示他接收到了，但是他以为哈利的后路是自我了断——现在想想，怎么可能呢？哈利一向是性格尖锐的人，怎么会采取这样的方式。

但是他算得倒是很准，这像是梅林的方式，而且梅林也确实选择这样做了，甚至在实施前做了相当程度上的心理准备。但是那些准备居然都浪费了。

休息好之后，他们继续上路。

梅林坐在了副驾驶的位置上。他没有问棺材的问题，处理好那个，对于哈利来说没什么难度；他没有问哈利额角上的创可贴是哪来的，因为他大概能猜到；他也没有问那个项链的问题，只是把它藏在上衣口袋里面。他问了另外的、一直以来困惑他的问题：“你有心脏病吗？”

“没有。”

这个脱身的机会被浪费掉了，梅林不由自主地想。他本来还有点顾虑这之后哈利会不会再次大开杀戒，但是既然是哈利主动给了他死去的选择，那么他觉得大抵不会。现在看来，这个假设简直是庸人自扰。

“这是你一开始想好的？”

“嗯。”哈利点点头，“我厌倦了，兰斯——我是说，James死了以后，我就打算脱身。但是走之前，要把卧底处理掉。所以我找了帕西瓦尔。”

“你怎么不来找我。”梅林皱了皱眉头。

哈利拍了一下方向盘：“我怎么会知道你知道，操，而且帕西瓦尔也不告诉我他找了你。”

这可能就是单线联系的错。

哈利把那个棺材——梅林一点都不知道里面的尸体是谁的——下葬的时候，梅林在酒店等他。结束以后，哈利刷卡进门，梅林正百无聊赖的看电视。哈利站在门口问他：“你不会回去的吧？”

梅林摇了摇头，说道：“我对他们很失望。我死过一次了，至少现在可以休息。”

哈利没说话。梅林抬起眼睛问他：“你怎么打算？”

“我是应该回去的。”哈利走进房间，一边脱外套，一边走到窗户跟前。他把黑色的西服丢到一边，手握在腰身上，望着外面的云，思考着说道：“艾格西还在等我。”

“嗯。”梅林简单的点了下头，“而且亚瑟的位置还空……”

这时哈利回过头来望着他。他在紧张，脸颊的肌肉被咬紧了，显现出一个小小的凹陷。看到哈利的紧张，梅林差点以为这是自己丧失理智的幻想，而当发现这是真实发生的时候，他的大脑好像经过了一瞬间的空白，接踵而至的是比哈利还要紧张的情绪——这时他们同时发觉了对方的紧张，紧接着又发现了自己的紧张，就跟一对正考虑如何求婚的伴侣似的，于是这个事实让他们愈发紧张，紧张到了一种幼稚的地步，好像他们的特工生涯没有让他们学会任何东西一样。但是他们需要这种幼稚，以便不要清醒的去考虑自己的责任与命运。

最后是哈利先动的。他一边解开领带一边走向梅林，这一切都与从前不同，该死的，梅林控制不住的想，他解领带的姿态要命的性感，甚至能给予他这个经历了半辈子的人勇气，那是他所渴求的长久的兴奋、慌乱的希冀和崭新的欲望。他想要大大方方的脱掉衣服，但是却忍不住傻笑了一次。幸运的是，他现在完全知道该如何处置到手的猎物，也知道该如何被处置。

哈利已经贴在了梅林身上，并且让他深深的陷进床垫里面去。哈利挤进来的时候显得很迫切，失去了他以往游刃有余的那些招式，刚开头的时候疼的有些狠了，但是梅林得承认他喜欢这个。而他很快就被前列腺的刺激叫出了声，手指抓在哈利的背后，陷进皮肉里面。哈利把他的手拉下来，与他十指相扣，梅林这才发现自己的指甲是圆圆的，并不能在哈利背上留下任何痕迹，而那一定是哈利的杰作。但是他没有问，也不必问。

哈利的高潮到的比他快。对于他射在自己身体里面这一点，梅林不得不怀疑是他的报复，他嘲笑了哈利一句，然后推着他的腰胯让他抬起屁股，把自己还没有发泄过的老二直愣愣的捅进他的身体里面。哈利骂了句什么，但是他很快就自己动了起来。梅林想，自己大抵是最能得到哈利包容的人。  
  
哈利这次没有射。当梅林的欲望告一段落，他就翻身下来，躺在他身边喘气。他们仰面躺着，安静了好长一会儿。

后来哈利动了一动，好像要起身。而这时梅林伸出手，放在哈利轻轻颤动的肚子上面。于是哈利扭过头看着他。他额角的创可贴不知什么时候被蹭掉了，露出没有痊愈的伤口。

“我爱你。”梅林听到自己说。哈利眯了一下眼睛，跟被阳光晃到了似的。  
  
“哈利哈特，”他对他说，“活了半个多世纪，我才第一次想要对你说，但是我保证这是我最郑重的誓言：我爱你，过去爱你，而且永远爱你。忠贞不渝。“  
  
他当然会得到一个满意的回答。

-END-


	56. Chapter 56

【后记】  
  
为了赶上飞机，我很用力地踩油门。  
  
我今天起床起晚了，这得归功于瑞典公主，对于一个王储来说，她实在是很擅长发号施令，就算在床上也是。虽然我以前没认识过王室的人，也不知道他们是不是都这样，但是还是挺过头的。  
  
不过我认识过一个有王室风范的男人。他工作中的名字是加拉哈德，守护圣杯的纯洁骑士。以前同事们开玩笑的时候，他们会说他好像英国的代言人。但其实他只是个平民，至少他是这样告诉我的。我理所当然的相信他。  
  
你要问我爱不爱英国，那我得说实话，我既爱她，也可以说是完全不爱。爱是一种本能，而不爱是一种选择。但是不要误会，我做出这种选择没有别的原因，也不存在报复和叛逆，我只是懒得去爱她，鉴于我为她做的很多，而她给我的回报越来越少。  
  
你要是问我爱不爱加拉哈德，那我确实无法回答。首先，加拉哈德只是一个代号，而我指的那位，他的真名是哈利哈特，什么人才会取这种名和姓氏的拼写差不多的名字啊？  
  
……扯远了。  
  
时间点放在这一刻的话，我现在简直恨他。为什么恨他，因为加拉哈德他妈的是个大骗子。我指的不是现在在任上的那位，我指的是哈利。

当年哈利和我约定过要回来，但是几天后，联系我的不是哈利，而是梅林的妹妹爱玛。是她帮忙安排哈利在爱丁堡的起居和路线，爱玛告诉我，下葬的流程很平淡，也很正常的结束掉了，但是今天早上，她联系不到哈利，于是去居住的酒店找他，却发现他不见了，他的行李也消失了。问前台的时候，前台对这样一位先生毫无印象，入住和退房的记录也完全没有。

他当然能做到了。他是个特工。我当时气炸了，紧接着就发起寻找哈利的行动。但是两天后，我收到一封匿名信，不用打开我就知道是哈利寄来的，他说自己现在经常心悸失眠，需要休养，希望可以得到一段比较长的假期。他告诉我，我可以继续住在他家里，而关于我的入职考试，我通过了，不如就继承加拉哈德的名号，留在Kingsman。我一点都不高兴，我知道如果哈利不想被找到，那么谁都找不到他——纵然如此，我还是花了一点时间去寻找，当然，短期内，我的的确确没能找到他。

直到现在。  
  
而当伯爵庄园的仆人倨傲的告诉我，伯爵说自己不认识什么加里安文的时候，我更生气了。  
  
“你告诉他，是亚瑟。”我皱着眉说道，但当仆人转过身，我很快的叫住了他：“不了，别这样说……你告诉他，是艾格西，艾格西。”  
  
这回我才得以见到他。是的，那就是哈利哈特，他现在是个什么伯爵了，我不知道他怎么做到的，他上一个贵族的假身份已经被识破了，这次从哪里又搞来一个，就算我现在也拥有十几个假身份，但是哈利的高调还是令人费解——当然，这种高调是特工层面上的，普通人不会知道这些。  
  
他没有什么变化。他的身材极其规范，一眼看上去好像按照某种规格批量生产的——但是没有人找得到另一个同批次的产品。他和我握了握手。很奇怪，以前他的手是干燥而且温暖的，现在却有点潮湿，倒不是那种有点黏糊的汗津津的感觉，而是清爽干净的。  
  
“别来无恙啊，艾格西。”他笑着说。

接下来我嗅到空气里那种洗浴用品特有的香气，还有哈利以前用的须后水的味道。于是我意识到，他才洗过澡。

我险些走上前去抽他的周正的脸，但是我忍住了，我牢牢的按着自己的膝盖，把自己固定在沙发上面，避免它们冲动的违抗我大脑的命令。但是我更害怕的是，我走上前的话，可能会下不了手打他，而是会抱住他。那就太他妈丢脸了。  
  
“是啊，”我恍惚的说道：“三年了，我才找到你。”  
  
哈利笑了笑，没有说话。我知道他那个笑容是什么意思，他的意思是，如果他不想被我找到，那么我绝对做不到这个。但是我不问，我不问他就没有炫耀的资格，我嫌弃他那个温柔的解释的神态。  
  
我们聊了一会儿，很平淡，主要是聊这几年的见闻；我讲述了一些任务，讲我怎么解决掉瓦伦丁，讲新来的加拉哈德，讲洛克茜在追帕西瓦尔，讲我们不知道帕西瓦尔为什么总是表现得有所顾虑；我也给他讲爱玛，讲西萨里奥，这一部分他没什么反馈，显然他们的情况他很清楚。我也就没再继续说下去。而他很坦诚，告诉我他这几年游历过的地方，我很仔细地听了，于是发觉这三年我一直是追着他的尾巴。

“你和他一起？”我突兀的提问。

哈利挑了下眉毛：“你没有把他挖出来吧？”

我当然没有，当我产生这个猜测，我就知道了，我不用挖他的尸体，那一定是假的。而哈利还没有回答我，但是我接下来就见到了那个答案。是梅林，我不知道他的真名，他令人印象深刻，并不只是因为他没有头发，而且因为他那双大且明亮的绿眼睛，精巧的下巴线条，还有长的吓人的腿。我很快从他周身的气氛看出来他也刚刚洗过澡，所以中午时分洗的澡，我很容易的联想到他们早晨起床之后、洗澡之前做了什么。不能怪我想象力丰富，因为那算是理所当然，大家都是成年人了，谁也没必要嫌弃谁嘛。我在出发前做了同样的事情。不尴尬，也没什么可害臊的。真的。

“艾格西，”哈利站起身，“我给你弹一首曲子吧。”

这是我以前梦寐以求，但是没能得到的。其实我现在并不希望获得这个了，而且也并不想。但是我仍旧不愿意哈利看起来丧气，就好像我小时候不爱吃饭而让父亲丧气那样。于是我点点头。我没有选曲子，让哈利随便弹，我知道哈利很擅长这个，但是我已经没印象他弹了什么了，我只记得他手指娴熟的动作，那时候我想起多年前的一个圣诞晚会，就是那时候我第一次见到他弹钢琴，而在那之后，也是第一次，我见到他们接吻。他们现在没在接吻，但是我发誓他们的目光相交的时候，气氛简直可以称作激烈。这种气氛令那段回忆覆盖了我更早的时候、圣诞晚会的那些记忆。

哈利留我吃了下午茶，我记得吃了什么，是司康饼和伯爵红茶。我这个英国人也不得不承认，英式的点心吃不出来什么味道。茶点时间结束之后他去休息，而侍者带我参观了他们的房子。我跟着那个侍者走了一会儿，就决定还是自己闲逛。我不记得走了多久，总之我经过一扇很大的门，并且看到那是一间藏书室。

我轻轻走进去，听见有人说话的声音，那个声音很平缓，富有磁性。我发觉那是在读什么书。我一直往里，在书架的深处，通过书架和书的缝隙看见他们，阳光洒在那一小片地板上，哈利闭着眼睛，陷在沙发里，而梅林戴着眼镜扶着额头，正读给他听。

我站了很久，只是为了仔细地听他读书的内容。  
  
“人的灵魂具有两个不同的部分：其一，为内涵理性；另一，内无理性，而蕴藏着服从理性并为之役使的本能……但人生的目的究应置重点于哪一部分？……凡较低劣的事物常常因为有较高优的事物而得其存在……就灵魂而言，具有理性的部分是较高较优的部分*。”  
  
我没有继续听下去，我不能赞同这段话，因为我的不安而困顿的心态，我不相信那是低劣的，但是我确实知道那不是高尚和优秀的。  
  
于是我离开了。  
  
-END-  
  
————  
  
*亚里士多德《政治学》  



	57. 形而上的理性

【形而上的理性】  
  
我不能不说自己是个有耐性的人，有那么一段经历可以证明，我等待答复等了好多年——甚至久到我忘记了具体数字。这种特质倒不是从出生开始就伴随我左右，而是在后来的锻炼当中得到的。虽然那个人曾经让我等待到厌烦的地步。  
  
啊，如果你想知道的话，我无意隐瞒。是的，我等待的就是他，你知道他的名字，而我偶尔称他为我的魔法师。  
  
我遇见他是一种很无聊的场景。那天我晚上从酒吧回来，背着我的贝斯，不得不要见到我的室友，兰斯洛特，想到他我就忍不住皱眉头，他是个臭不要脸而又莫名其妙有点可爱的家伙。

接下来我在走廊的拐角看到他和一个陌生人站在一起，那是个个子挺高的男孩子，可能比我还要高，身材亭匀，高高的眉骨和黑压压的眉毛下面，绿眼睛微微发出一点亮光。  
  
他真青涩。完全学院派的那种。我在走廊后面站着，一直等到他离开。  
  
十三四岁的时候，妈妈告诫我：不能相信太漂亮的男人，他们狠心，也更贪心，比女人要的更多。  
  
其实不需要她说，我本身就不信任家庭，也不相信世界上会有通过感情维系的关系。但是你总会敬佩大自然的奇迹——出于直觉，我偏就要和他谈恋爱。  
  
我走上前去，在兰斯洛特把他的胳膊揽在我脖子上之前一闪身，躲开了，问他那是谁。  
  
兰斯洛特很随意的就告诉了我他的名字。他倒不至于敏锐到能意识到什么，但当然我也不太在乎。  
  
我当时信奉自由主义，体现在行动上的话，就是我想做什么就做什么，想睡谁就睡谁。母亲在这方面的经验多于教训，而我理所当然的把自己代入幸存者的位置，而不是她那种的。  
  
想要一段性关系是太容易的事情。  
  
我以往是相当有自信的，这没错，在别人眼里，我长得好像还行，可我没认为我的长相怎么样，我并不爱自己的脸，也算不上爱自己。当你不爱自己，你就很难爱别人，就不会输。但面对他的时候，那种随随便便的勇气从我的指缝滑了出去，让我有些手足无措。攻略魔法师确实是有点难度。你们也都知道我花了挺长时间的，几乎小半年。  
  
我决定和他在一起的时候，也仅仅是决定在一起而已，甚至那不算是我决定的。在当时，在那种时间，那种境遇之下，一切都很巧妙，也还算顺利，顺利的让我有些惊讶。  
  
起初我对他很好奇。后来就不止是好奇，我很羡慕。我越是羡慕，就越是有些沮丧，越来越觉得我能给他的太少。我不轻易说爱，我说出来的时候也只是下意识的，但我一向认为若是要说出爱就要为了这个字负责——其实我从没有决定过要离开，虽然我也知道我赋予他的考验几乎是一种犯罪。  
  
但我受折磨的同时也愉快，因为我知道，他会永远记得我——我不在乎那是好的印象或者坏的，我更讨厌的是那种关系，因为长时间的相互磨合，变得平淡和琐碎，由于细小的原因而崩溃，最后将彼此抛诸脑后。相比之下，我选择的是另一条路。  
  
会这样想，或许是出于一种傲慢。我一度蔑视一切，包括死亡。人生值不值得活，那是个严肃的根本问题，在有资格抛弃生命以前，先得找到答案——你可以否认人生有意义，但不能否认它本身。如果有人觉得我意欲为了什么，主动结束生命，那绝对是错了。  
  
嗯，这就是以前的那些事情。  
  
我说完到这里，扭头看着他。  
  
你怎么想？我问道。  
  
还行。他这样回答我。  
  
在来得及控制之前，我的脸颊快速地皱了一下。太敷衍了吧，我说。  
  
他是望了望我，好像是的——他背光站着，我看不太清楚表情。  
  
他说：那些无谓的自恋的废话太多。  
  
我说，我不自恋。我想了想，又说道，你该不会是想让我道歉吧？  
  
我凑上前去观察他，只来得及看见他压低的眉毛。他的手指在我肩膀上捏了一下，很快就放开，似乎只是为了教我让开，好方便他出门。  
  
你去哪里？我转过头看着他，大声问。  
  
他回答的声音闷闷的，而且已经距离很远：随便逛逛。  
  
我看不到他的脸，也就无从窥视他的神情。我在原地迟疑了一会儿，再走过去打开门，望了望，已经找不到他的影子了。  
  
他要逛，那他自己逛自己的就是，我可不要。他断然不可能不回来，我很清楚这个。我自己吃过午饭，然后看书，很快我发觉我能认得每一个字，却看不懂整个句子的意义，因为我忍不住思考，是什么导致了他今天突然发疯——这一年里从未发生过这样的情况，是的，我掰着手指计算，我们这样一起游历，已经将近一年的时间。

我们不约而同的想到了旅行，虽然以前的工作当中我们各自过很多城市，很多国家，有时一个人，有时配搭档，也有时是我们两个搭伙。

但是彼时与现在的心态完全不同，这是当然的，那时候有必须完成的任务，而且往往时间紧迫。

而现在，除了要避开以前的同事，我们没有任何顾虑，从身体到心态都基本自由。

我扪心自问，我们这样在一起是共识，甚至他终于说了他爱我，我相信，而且可以说为之自得。这一年没什么误会，也没什么摩擦——或许有摩擦，那也是在床上的时候。为了这个不合时宜的联想，我给自己翻了个白眼。  
  
下午，我躺下想要睡觉。但是我翻了几个身，能有一个或者两个小时过去了——还是没能睡着。我几乎跳下床，看了看表，Fuck，二十分钟，我哪来的度日如年的感觉？我扶着脑袋在地板上蹲了一会儿，最终叹了口气，开始穿外套。  
  
凭借这种年纪吵架，简直可以算作弊。我一边想，一边走出门，嘴里叼着烟。但是我最终决定原谅他，因为以前脾气发的比较多的确实是我——可能是吧，但是我相信我没有无理取闹过。  
  
或许他也没有。我愿意道歉，我很少道歉，但是对他，我知道我必须这样做。  
  
他是我会说话的月亮。  
  
我会这样想，当然不是出于一时冲动。

我也从未变卦。


End file.
